The Future of Camelot
by MugglebornWitchofLothlorien
Summary: Merlin waited for almost a thousand years for Arthur. One day, he sees two old faces from the past. But when will Arthur return? Completely compliant.
1. Prologue

_They say that souls never truly die, that everyone has a second chance. Not me. I am the sorcerer Merlin. I have waited a millenium for King Arthur to return to his rightful place on the throne._

 _The land is no longer myth, and magic has all but faded from the world. The kingdom of Albion is split once more into different countries, but their fates are still in peril. I am no longer young. My friends are all dead. I live for a promise to be fulfilled - the Great Dragon's promise of Arthur's return. Each conflict, each plague, I think 'this is it, he is coming,' but with the next one, I know that that couldn't have possibly called him back. Over the years I have searched tirelessly for my friends and my enemies: for beautiful, wicked Morgana, kindhearted Gwen, rambunctious Gwain, and my first tutor, Gaius. I haven't found them. I will know them when I see them, I'm sure of it. Their faces are forever carved into my mind._

 _Magic is folklore, replaced by machines. Seamstresses are cast aside for small boxes that sit on tables. Knights no longer use swords and spears, favoring small projectiles that shoot faster than any arrow and do more damage than naught but Uther or his children could. I am drifting, ever present and yet the lives of mortals pass by in a flash. I will never love again, not until my immortal calling has been fulfilled. I loved my friends, and they died. I watched Arthur, so young, be pulled from the world. I sat by his wife's bedside in her 80th year of life, fading away. Until I see them again, I will continue drifting._


	2. Seen But Not Remembered

**Seen but not Remembered**

90 years later

Merlin didn't immediately notice the beautiful woman walking into the tea house, but every other man did. Only when another woman joined the first was Merlin's head turned. She was lovely. Kinky black hair framed a pretty, chocolaty face with dark brown eyes. Merlin knew that he had never seen her before, but he grew less and less sure of that as he watched her interact with the other woman whose back was still turned. The first woman said something to make the second smile, and Merlin's breath caught in his throat. _It was Gwen._ Her face was different, but the laugh was the same. The smile that lit up her face and the room around her, the laugh that infected everyone else. She caught his eye and quickly looked away. There was a time Merlin might have been ashamed of staring, but after a thousand years of waiting, he felt he could never look away.

"That guy is watching me," he heard Gwen whisper to her friend. "Shh, don't look! Okay, but discreatly."

"Which one?" asked the friend in an Irish-sounding voice. She turned around as if to look out the window. Morgana. Gwen looked different, but Morgana hadn't changed a bit. Except - she was the girl Merlin remembered from his first years at the castle. She had the kindness in her eyes that disapeared from her face when she became a murderer.

"Don't look! Look, of course, but don't _look._ The pasty Irish boy by himself, with the blue eyes." Merlin's apparent age had gone up and down over the years, always somewhere between late twenties and his original old man. For reasons unknown, he had woken up as a young man again.

Morgana's gaze met Merlin's and held it. She had none of the hate he remembered, just curiosity. Her green eyes were smiling and happy. After a moment she looked back to Gwen and said, "You're right. That's odd. Does he look . . . familiar to you?"

Gwen looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Not really. I think I would remember that face. Wouldn't you?"

"Gwen! What would Lance say!" scolded Morgana, but she considered his looks and came to the conclusion that this was valid. "Is he still looking?"

"Yes. That's kind of creepy. He doesn't look scary, but why else would he be staring?" said Gwen. Morgana looked back at him, and this time neither was abashed by looking him directly in the eye.

"Maybe he's sad," suggested Morgana. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"What! No, wait," said Gwen, pulling her friend back. Morgana gently removed her hand and left the line to walk over to Merlin. She sat at his table.

"Hello. I'm Morgan. I saw you watching me and my friend." Merlin considered his response to this. This was _Morgana,_ most evil witch in history, smiling and introducing herself to him like an extroverted person did when they wanted to meet someone else. She didn't know him, she couldn't. This was another person entirely. She may look like Morgana, may have her soul, but the evil Morgana was dead. She was driven evil by magic, and only Merlin had magic now. This was the Morgana as Merlin had first known her; sweet and kind and loving.

"I'm - Merlin."

"Are you actually, or was that just the first name you thought of," said Morgana, meaning his pause.

"I am actually Merlin. I wasn't sure whether to use my true name."

"I like it. It's old-fashioned, like that wizard in the Arthurian legends," chimed in Gwen, carrying two mugs of tea over to the table. She sat down as far away from Merlin as she could. Morgana smiled at her.

"Merlin, this is my best friend, Gwen," Morgana told him. He felt a sudden pain behind his eyes. It had been so long since he had cried for Gwen, but this girl resembled her so strongly, it was all he could do to hold back the tears.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, why were you staring at us?"

What could he say? He couldn't tell the truth; they'd never believe him. Although . . . If these truly were Gwen and Morgana in another life, they would be like his Gwen and Morgana. They could believe him. Could they? This century was young, and already so distrustful. A partial truth, then.

"You remind me of old friends. Have we met before?" he asked. Gwen immediately denied it, but Morgana didn't seem so sure.

"You do have a certain familiarity about you," she admitted to Merlin. "But I have no memory of you. Where did you grow up?"

Merlin thought quickly. He couldn't tell her the truth, so he simply said, "A few miles away from here in Glastonbury, in more Northern Somerset." It wasn't exactly a lie; years ago Camelot and the outlying villages were located in modern South-West England.

"Really? You don't sound it. I'm from Ireland, myself. I haven't come this far south before. I feel as if we've met before, yet I know I've never seen you before. How can that be?" She seemed to have grown quite comfortable with Merlin, but Gwen still kept her distance. Merlin knew that it would take time for them to trust him.

"Do you believe in past lives?" he asked hesitantly. Neither, to his surprise, laughed. They glanced at each other in surprise, but stayed silent. "What is it?"

"I do," answered Guinevere. "Sometimes I see someone in history books that looks just like my boyfriend, Lance. And sometimes I see someone that I have never met before, but I just feel . . . something for them. Like Lance."

"Ah, yes. Gwen thinks that she and Lance were soulmates in another life," laughed Morgana. It wasn't cynical, as she would have been before she died. She paused and looked at Merlin. "You are a good listener, Merlin. I hope you don't turn out to be a murderer or rapist or something awful like that. I should like to be your friend."

Merlin was stunned, but not as much as he would have thought. Morgana had been so kind before everything happened. So kind and so beautiful, as she was now. If she truly was an untarnished Morgana, could he reform her before whatever had summoned her and Gwen back came? There must be a reason they were here, and at the same time, and could that reason cause their memories to be restored? Could it bring Arthur back?


	3. What the Name Summons

**What the Name Summons**

"Oh, Merlin! Don't be such a bore," complained Morgan.

"He has a point," said Gwen. Morgan glared at her. "I'm just saying, Merlin might be right in thinking that the best way to help the Syrian immigrants isn't to go there right now and sneak them out. We want to help of course, but there are other ways than - illegally. You know?"

Merlin and Gwen looked at their stubborn friend with worry. Morgan had an incredible ability to care for people, but often used it in ways that were not always accepted by others. Merlin saw in her his old friend, but could never forgive the heartless monster she had become. He could never forget Gwain, or the fact that she trained and brainwashed Mordred to kill Arthur. Was this the same Morgana? It was her soul, but was it also a new woman. Merlin remembered when she first realized her powers. He could have helped her, but he said nothing. Could he have saved her? This life was not just a second chance for her, but possibly for him as well. He could help this Morgan where he failed the first.

"Merlin? Hello? What's it like where you are?" asked Morgan. Merlin looked up from his reverie and glanced at both girls.

"What? Sorry, I was just - thinking."

"You are always doing that," said Gwen frankly. "Ever since we met you three months ago and decided that you weren't creepy, I've noticed that you're pretty spacy. You're the most focused person I know, and probably the smartest, but sometimes you are in another world."

"I am," said Merlin dreamily. _Camelot._ How he missed it. _Arthur._ Merlin had loved Arthur. He had been his best friend and when he died, a part of Merlin died as well. Even though Arthur had constantly teased him and ordered him around, Merlin knew that he had cared too. Friends like Arthur were hard to come by.

"Merlin, last I remember, we were trying to convince our friend to not break the laws of several countries. Don't you think that is important?" said Gwen.

"No, let him stay in his mind. You've convinced me. I shall not do anything rash," said Morgan.

Merlin tried to act excited, but thoughts of Camelot consumed his brain. The most beautiful city he had ever seen. In the nearly one thousand years since, he had never seen a city as noble or proud as Camelot. He had never seen a king as noble or gracious as Arthur. There were few queens as kind or fair as Guinevere had once been, but now she was a normal girl. A normal girl with normal friends.

Her "normal friends" were none other than Morgana le Fay and, Merlin suspected, Lancelot. Gwen had not yet introduced Merlin to her boyfriend Lance, but who else could it be?

"Okay Merlin, you have a problem. You are always flaking out and ignoring us. What is it?" asked Morgan with more than a little frustration. Merlin sighed.

"Oh, Morgan. You know that you and Gwen are my best friends. But - sometimes I think about an old friend. He was one of my first friends, and certainly my best friend. He died years ago, and I miss him."

This was the first time Merlin had ever mentioned Arthur in any detail to the girls, and they seemed intrigued. Morgan knew not to push it, but she did casually ask the friend's name.

"Arthur. He was called Arthur."

0O0O0O0

"Gwen?" said Morgan, applying makeup to her friend's face.

"What?"

"Why do you think Merlin only just told us about his friend? He's been awfully mysterious about it until now."

Gwen considered this. Merlin was terribly secretive about everthing to do with his life before two or three years ago.

"Whoever this _Arthur_ is," reasoned Gwen, "he cared a great deal for him."

"Do you think they were together?" asked Morgan. Gwen saw right through Morgan's facade and smiled to herself.

"No, he's straight. Or bi, but he definitely likes girls." Gwen tried not to grin too widely at Morgan's relieved face. "Why do you ask?" Morgan made a face at her, knowing that Gwen had guessed her secret.

"Oh, shut up, Gwen. Merlin has every right to have had past love interests. If one was this _Arthur,_ then - "

A giant monster burst through the window of Gwen's apartment.

0O0O0O0

Merlin bolted upright in bed. He had had a terrible nightmare, the likes of which he hadn't had for over a thousand years. It was a dream about Gwen and Morgana, this time in Gwen's apartment, being attacked by a terrible beast. It had felt so real, more real than -

It was. It was real. Magic had returned.

* * *

 **Please review! I hope you like it so far!**


	4. No More Deceit

**No More Deceit**

Merlin burst into Gwen apartment. A spot of blood on the floor caught his eye, and he raced through the front passage into the kitchen. The door to the bedroom was closed, and the creature from his dream was banging on the outside. Merlin reached deep inside himself for the magic he had hidden for so many years. Once he found it, his instincts took over.

The creature was flung away from the door and onto the stove. Merlin got a good look at it here. It was about as big as a human and had tentacles coming out of its mouth and fingers. Several sharp spikes came out of its arms and hands. Its black eyes glowed as they stared at Merlin. His magic over the years had come faster and faster until he didn't have to say anything anymore, even for almost the strongest of spells. Merlin's eyes glowed and the gas lit. He started a fire, and the creature went up in smoke. All was well. Now he would go home and try to discover why on Earth such a creature had appeared after a thousand years of peace. He would tidy up and leave and -

"Merlin?" asked Morgan, just before she fainted.

0O0O0O0

Merlin lowered Morgan into Gwen's bed gently, careful not to bump the wound on her shoulder. Gwen kept her distance but watched as he held his hands over the place where the creature had pierced Morgan. Gwen had a small cut from a knife she had been weilding to protect herself, but Morgan's injuries were far more severe than that. He lowered his head so Gwen couldn't see his eyes when he surveyed the wound for poison or infection. There was a poison, a strong poison entering her bloodstream at that very moment. He would have to work quickly to save her, but there was something he would have to do first.

"Gwen," Merlin said, "do you trust me?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"You just bloody destroyed whatever that bloody creature was! I saw you! You lit the gas and the flame and you bloody killed it! Who the hell are you?"

"That's not what I asked," said Merlin, willing himself to keep calm. "Do you trust me to save Morga - Morgan?"

"Do I have a choice?" said Gwen in defeat. Merlin nodded at her decision.

"Don't be afraid, Gwen. I can do this. I can save her. Please, don't be afraid." He braced his hands on Morgan's shoulder and let the magic flow through his veins. It had been so long, but he remembered. His body resisted healing Morgana, but he forced it to. "Come on, Morgana," he muttered. Gwen looked sharply at him but said nothing. Almost done, almost - he felt that the magic had worked immediately. Morgan's tense muscles relaxed under his grip as the poison was irradicated from her system.

Merlin was concious of Gwen holding her hands over her mouth, then running into the bathroom. Grateful to be alone with Morgana - Morgan - he talked to her.

"I made mistakes, Morgana. I made so many mistakes. I took the wrong advice. I keep thinking that if I had told you about your magic, and about mine, that we could have helped each other. I could have prevented everything. You wouldn't have turned to evil. I could have prevented you from being corrupted by Morgause. God, Morgana, I'm so sorry. For everything I have done. And haven't done. How I miss the Morgana that used to be. I miss you. You are my second chance. There must be some reason why you and Guinevere and Lancelot have all returned at the same time. It must mean that Arthur shall soon return as well. Can you tell me?"

Morgan lay motionless on the bed. "No. I know you can't. Never mind. Having you alive is enough. All will be revealed in time."

0O0O0O0

Gwen was so confused. Too much had happened today, and she could not help the regurgitation that followed the sight of her best friend being stabbed by a terrible creature and their friend healing her - using magic.

Magic! Yesterday she would not have used the word in anything but exageration. What had happened? Merlin was using magic. He also called Morgan Morgana. Gwen had known Morgan her whole life and knew that Morgan was her whole first name. And yet Merlin said "Morgana" easier than he had ever said "Morgan." Earlier he had mispronounced the name and had to correct himself. Now, between retches, she could hear him softly talking to Morgan. From what she could hear, he was talking about a former Morgan. He also mentioned that it was strange that she and Morgan and Lance were here together at this time. What could he mean by that? He called her Guinevere. He called Lance Lancelot. He called Morgan Morgana. Merlin had a secret that involved all of them, and it had something to do with this -

"Arthur," breathed Merlin. Gwen peered back into the bedroom. Merlin had stood up next to Morgan's bed and was staring towards the door. Gwen wiped her mouth with a towel and looked where he was. She could see nothing. Merlin could, though. He stared at the doorway and repeated the name.

"Arthur. How are you here? How can you - " He broke off and looked back towards Morgan. "Is it because of her? Is it because I used magic on her? I had to! Arthur, she is my chance. You don't know all that I did to her in Camelot. I as good as made her evil. You must understand!"

"Merlin? Who are you talking to?" asked Gwen. When he turned around, she could see that his eyes were wild and sad. Morgan stirred, and Gwen ran to her side. "Morgan? Is she alright?"

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but Morgan answered first.

"Gwen? Gwen, is that you?" Her eyes were still closed. "Are you there, Gwen?" Gwen stroked her face.

"Yes! Yes, Morgan, I'm here." Morgan didn't move. "What is wrong with her?" she asked Merlin.

"She's just dreaming, Gwen. Let her rest." He looked back to the door, but didn't see anything there. "It's just a dream," he said sadly.

"Good," Gwen replied. "Then we can have a talk." She grabbed his arm and marched him into the kitchen, carefully closing the bedroom door behind them. She stared at the young man she had only known for three months, and yet had grown to trust almost instantly. "Merlin - "

"You have questions. I understand. I shall do my best to answer them.

"I am not of this world, Gwen. No, I'm not from space. I come from the world before this was ever called England. I lived when this land was called Camelot."

Gwen was speechless. Merlin wished he could reasure her, but she needed to know.

"I was born almost a thousand years ago. I am _the_ Merlin. My story has been told and retold by many over the years, but no one got it quite right.

"King Arthur was my age when I became his servant. You were my friend, Guinevere. You were one of the few to be kind to me when I first came to Camelot. Morgana here - she was your mistress, and the KIng Uther's ward.

"For years I hid my magic from the world, for Uther banned all sorcery. Morgana came to Gaius - my guardian - in fear of dreams she had had. They had begun to come true. I wanted to tell her, but Gaius and the Great Dragon told me that it would be better to never tell her the truth. I regret it, but I kept silent. I only directed her to the Druids. They told her of her magic, and hatred grew in her heart. Hatred for Uther. Her father.

"Morgana had a half sister called Morgause. Morgause was evil, and she corrupted Morgana's heart. They attacked the kingdom with an unstoppable army, and I had no choice. I poisoned Morgana. She disappeared.

"A year later she was recovered by Uther. Gaius and I knew that she was evil, but everyone else believed her to be the perfect ward again. She acted as a spy for Morgause, and again attacked Camelot with an army of the dead. She revealed herself when she took the throne, but Arthur and his knights stopped her. She once again disappeared with her sister. Terrible things happened, and many died during those times. She killed the king.

"Once Arthur became king, it was only him standing in way of the throne she believed was hers. Gwen, you are Guinevere. Or at least, your soul is hers. My Guinevere married Arthur.

"The last war killed so many. The armies of Morgana and Mordred were defeating Camelot, so I transformed into the disguise that I used whenever a sorceror was needed. I killed the Saxons, but I was too late to stop Mordred from stabbing Arthur with a sword that had been forged in a dragon's breath.

"I tried to bring Arthur to the Lake of Avalon where the Sedhe could save him. Morgana intercepted us, and I killed her with Excalibur. I wasn't in time to reach the lake, and Arthur died in my arms. I called the Great Dragon to me and he carried me and Arthur to the lake. I sent Arthur's body out onto the lake. The dragon promised me that when Albion was in danger, Arthur would return.

"For years I stayed in Camelot, watching you rule your kingdom. When you at last died, I sought a life with the Druids, becoming Emrys. Eventually I stayed in a cave, taking the form of an old man, and giving help to those who needed it. I became a legend. As the world progressed, I was forced to as well. I have waited for Albion's need to present itself again. When it does, Arthur will return."

Gwen didn't know what to say to this tale. It couldn't possibly be true, and yet . . . she had seen the magic with her own eyes. Finally she said,

"Why now?"

"I don't know," Merlin replied. "I do know that everything has a purpose. Destiny has proven itself to me many times. Magic, I thought, was all but dead. Now it seems that destiny has brought magic, or at least this creature, back. I have no idea why."

"Maybe," Gwen thought out loud, "to make you do magic in front of me and Morgan. Maybe it's so you tell us about our . . . past lives. God, that sounds so weird!" Merlin considered this, and came to the conclusion that this could very well be the case.

"Is there any way to recover my memories of being Guinevere?" Gwen asked. Not that she didn't like her life, but the thought of just being herself because of some destiny was quite demoralizing. If she could discover who she was . . . she might have some purpose. Gwen realized that Merlin was staring at her, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sad.

"Gwen, I don't know if I would, even if I could. Arthur isn't back. After he died, you were destroyed. I couldn't do that to you again. I certainly can't give Morgana back her memories."

"Oh, Emrys. It's a bit too late for that."

* * *

 **Please review! I already have some favorites and follows, which makes me so happy! I'm writing really fast, and already have 9 chapters done, but I won't publish all at once. I love reviews, and they'll help me determine what happens next. Write in critisism or praise, because both are valuable. I love Morgana so much, so soon we'll have her side of the story. We'll also meet some very old friends later!**


	5. When They Return

**When They Return**

 _"I certainly can't give Morgana back her memories."_

 _"Oh, Emrys. It's a bit too late for that."_ Morgan had opened the door and was looking at Gwen and Merlin. But when Merlin looked into her eyes, gone was sweet, determined Morgan. It was Morgana. Her green eyes stared deep into his blue ones.

"Morgan? What do you mean? Who's Emrys?" asked Gwen, stepping towards her friend.

"Gwen, don't - " started Merlin, but Morgana had already raised her hand.

Nothing happened. Morgana thrust her hand forward again, but Gwen didn't understand what she was doing. She held the outstretched hand. Morgana started an incantation, but Merlin stopped her.

"It won't work," he said in a bored voice. She glared at him and continued chanting. He watched her recite as many spells as she could, but still nothing happened. Her jaw clenched as she stared at him, hate in her eyes.

"Why isn't this working!" she shouted. "What have you done to me, Merlin! What have you done!" Merlin simply shook his head sadly at her.

"I haven't done anything, Morgana. It's you. Your soul has been resting for over a thousand years, and this body has never used magic. Our time is over, Morgana." She shook her head and he was reminded of a young girl, defiant of a rule or fact.

"No. I can't accept that. You just want to bring me pain, as you have always done."

"Do you really believe that, Morgana? Then why would I befriend you in this world." Morgana started to answer, but Merlin cut her off. "I could have stopped you so many times, but I didn't. Do you know why? Do you know why, Morgana!" he shouted. The anger of one thousand years released itself on the first reminder of his early sufferings. "Because you were my friend!"

Morgana stared at him in shock. "Because you were my friend," he repeated quietly. "I didn't want to believe that you, the sweetest person I knew, could ever turn evil. Everyone told me to stop you, but I couldn't believe in your guilt."

Morgana's face was a mask of hate and anger and pain. She was the woman he had killed.

"Morgan?" said Gwen in confusion. "Merlin, someone tell me what is going on!"

"The magic," Merlin realized. I used magic on Morgan, and she regained her memories. I'm so sorry, Gwen. Your friend is gone. Morgana has returned, and she can't come back from that."

"Nor would I wish to," smirked Morgana. "I will find a way to get my magic back, and when I do, I will defeat you, Emrys!" Morgana stepped forward, but fell onto her knees. Her bright eyes were unfocused.

"Morgan!" cried Gwen, just before the other woman collapsed onto the floor. Merlin put his hand on Gwen's shoulder when she knelt beside her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. I didn't know this would happen." Together they carried Morgana to the bed and Gwen pulled the covers gently over her. Gwen was silent. Finally she sat protectively beside Morgana and said,

"Do magic on me. I don't care what, just give me Guinevere." Merlin shook his head.

"No, Gwen. I told you, I can't do that to you."

"You have to! I have no reason to hate or fear Morgan, but Guinevere does. She knows the woman my friend has just become. I have to, Merlin! If Morgana is as bad as you said, then Albion is in danger, and Arthur will soon return." Gwen's speech reminded Merlin of Guinevere's spirit and stubborness. "Please."

Could he do this to her? Could he give his friend years of suffering just so that they could prevent _\- Morgana._ She was the first true evil Merlin had ever known, and for that, possibly the worst. In his lifetime, there had been thousands of terrible people with even smaller hearts than Morgana, yet she had forever scarred Merlin.

If anything was worth giving Gwen the life of Guinevere, the return of Morgana was.

Merlin placed his hands on Gwen's tense shoulders. He cast a brief healing spell on her for the wound inflicted upon her by the beast earlier. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, falling back upon the bed. Her eyes flashed open, and Merlin could see the years come back to their rightful place. Merlin touched her arm.

"Gwen? Gwen, are you alright?" She sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Merlin?"

"Yes! What do you remember?" He tried not to push her, but he had been a scholar for too long to let this amazing phenomenon go by without investigation. More than that, she was one of his best friends.

"Everything. I remember everything. From my earliest years to my last breath. Arthur! How long has it been, Merlin? Oh!" she gasped, "so long! I remember two lives. One in Camelot, and one here. Morgana! Gwen of this world is fading fast. I know only that she is called - Morgan, by this world. And she was like my Morgana - sweet and kind as the years are long. Oh Merlin, I remember a lifetime! It is so much! Merlin?" she said softly, and fell into a dead faint.

By himself, Merlin shifted Gwen until she was lying next to Morgana on the bed. He stroked her hair softly, but she didn't stir. He walked to Morgana's side of the bed and looked at her. She did move a little under his gaze. He sat down where Gwen had before and took Morgana's hand. There, surrounded by his world, he fell asleep.

0O0O0O0

Morgana woke with an unfamiliar weight upon her legs. Her eyes fluttered open to see Merlin curled up at the foot of Gwen's bed, and Gwen fast asleep beside her. Gwen's bed. She remembered being Morgan, but it slipped from her mind when she tried to grasp it, like water. She remembered clearly the life as Morgana. Merlin thought she was full of hate, but there was so much more to it than that.

She had always sought love, and nothing had ever changed that. Her hatred was not because of heartlessness, but rather because of betrayal of love. There was a time when she had loved Arthur and Gwen, and even Merlin and Gaius. Morgana had loved Morgause dearly, yet all her enemies could see were the deaths they caused. Morgana put so much strength into her love that any betrayal or idea of betrayal affected her greatly. Uther betrayed her, and he had to pay. The little people didn't matter; they were collateral damage. The idea of Gwen upon the throne that was rightfully hers had been a betrayal, and Morgana had done what she could to stop it.

Agravaine had offered some security and company, but it was no great loss when he died. Aithusa had been her first true friend since Morgause, and a true friend she had been. Then Mordred came back, and Morgana had once again found dear friendship.

Morgan had friends too, but no family or anyone compared to Gwen. She had been raised by nuns in an orphanage, and Gwen had attended the school as well. Gwen's parent were both dead before her eighteenth year, so they had finished their lives as minors under the care of the nuns. No one had ever been as close to Morgan as Gwen, and vice versa.

The things she felt now for Gwen Morgana attributed to subconcious memories of Morgan. She remembered hating Gwen more than anyone except Emrys, until she corrupted her. It had been so wonderful to have her oldest friend back, but after Gwen had been discovered, she had despised her again. Now, she could not find any way to hate Gwen as she once had. Perhaps because she now had nothing to lose. In Camelot she had craved the throne, but now what did she have that Gwen could take? A small apartment a few miles away from Gwen's own? She didn't even have magic. If she did, she would in an instant slay Merlin and take the world, but now Merlin lay at her feet so much more powerful than she.

"Merlin," she said quietly, checking if he was awake. Finding that he was not, she talked to him in the hope that her words would give him nightmares. "I shall never forgive you for what you did. You knew of my magic, and yet you kept silent. You could have spared me so much pain - we could have learned together! - and yet you said NOTHING! The kindest thing you did to me was kill me, and even then I have been brought back because of you."

A recollection of Morgan hit her suddently and she tumbled off of the bed.

"I said Arthur. I said Arthur, and the beast attacked us. Oh, Emrys, I'm going to have a wonderful time killing you when I figure out what to say to bring my magic back."


	6. Truth Revealed at Last

**Truth Revealed at Last**

Morgana sulked in the corner of the kitchen as Gwen prepared some soup. Merlin sat on a stool nearby, watching her. Gwen seemed anxious to not meet her eye. She ladeled the potato-cheese soup into three bowls, handing two to Merlin. Merlin looked at Gwen curiously, but gave the second to Morgana. She accepted it with a sneer, but was truly grateful for the food. Gwen sat at the small table and kept her head down. She hadn't spoken much since she woke up. The rare pity in Morgana's heart extended itself to the widow. Gwen had lost everything when her memories had been regained, whereas Morgana had a new chance.

"Gwen - " said Morgana before she could think. She hastened to ratify this outburst. "Why do you not talk to me? We were friends in this world and the last, were we not?" Gwen looked up, her eyes so full of loss that Morgana almost went to comfort her. What was wrong with her?

"We were friends, until you betrayed us all! And in this world, we would have always been friends, for there was no magic to corrupt you. Now you are returned, and we can never again be friends."

"Gwen," warned Merlin, but Morgana was already replying.

"And what of the time we were joined as allies against the king, your husband? I rescued you from the mandrake root, and held you as you wept."

"You condemned me to it!" shouted Gwen. Morgana was silent. She bowed her head and only heard Gwen leave the room. To her surprise, Merlin laid a tenative hand on her shoulder. The touch warmed Morgana's cool heart, and caused her to raise her head. Merlin's gentle eyes questioned her.

"Morgause," she started, but quickly fell silent. Merlin had no right to know! And yet . . .

"What about her? Your sister - what about her?" He sounded so sincere that she could barely control the words pouring out of her mouth, or the tears cascading from her eyes.

"She used mandrake root on me. I screamed and suffered for weeks, but nobody held me. Not like I held Gwen. I grew to love Morgause while she lived, and I forgot the torture for the pain of her death. Now though, I can see Arthur stabbing me. You tearing my eyes out, Gwen ripping away my clothes." Morgana choked on her tears, causing her tale to stop. Merlin's hand tightened on her shoulder in a small token of compassion. He said nothing, but she had finished.

After a moment she shrugged out of his grasp and turned aside. He withdrew immediately. Morgana was grateful for his chivalry, but was quite done with kindness. In her time, she would have torn the arms from any man who dared touch her. She would have delighted in his screams, but now she only wished for solitude.

"I'm going out. I shall be back," she added, thought she knew not why. Before she said another thing without thought, she spun out of the kitchen and apartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

0O0O0O0

Merlin sat beside Gwen as she wept her heart out. For Arthur, for Camelot, for friends she could never regain. It was the first time since Arthur's death that she had cried, and a thousand years separated her and her true love.

"Lancelot," said Merlin in a surprised tone. Gwen glanced at him. "Your boyfriend, Lance. It is him, isn't it? I can bring him back!"

"Merlin, are you sure? It is Lancelot, I now realize, but . . ."

"But what?" asked Merlin. Lancelot had been one of his best friends, after Arthur and Gwain. In fact, Lancelot had been closer to him than Gwaine due to his knowledge of Merlin's magic. When Morgana brought back the shade, he had been so sad to discover that it was not his brave and noble knight, but this _was!_ This was Lancelot's soul, and with a bit of magic, it would be his mind as well.

Gwen's eyes flickered a little. "But - Merlin. What of his return in Camelot? He proved treacherous. Could we bring that man back?"

"That wasn't Lancelot, Gwen!" exclaimed Merlin, growing more excited by the moment. "It was a shade, brought back by Morgana. He enchanted you." Again, she was silent. "Gwen, his this about your feelings for each other?" She looked at him guiltily.

"I am married, Merlin. I may be a widow, but not for long, if this magic will recall Arthur. But I dated a man - Lancelot! Long has he been Arthur's rival for my affections. I am true to Arthur, and ashamed that my heart ever wandered."

"Oh, Gwen," said Merlin softly. "That wasn't you. As soon as Lancelot is with us again, he will know your heart and respect it. He loved Arthur, too. I know that he would never wish you or Arthur ill for your love."

"I pray for his sake that you're right."

0O0O0O0

"Hey, Gwen," said Lance happily as she ushered him inside. "Why'd you want to see me? Who's this?" he asked, meaning Merlin. Merlin's heart was indeed gladened by the sight of his old friend. It was all he could do not to rush up and hug him.

"This is an old friend, Merlin. He's . . . in town for a little while." Lance seemed politely interested.

"Good to meet you Merlin. How do you know Gwen?"

"Oh, we met years ago," Merlin said vaguely. Gwen stiffled a laugh at this. Lance looked at her warily. _He thinks we're together romantically,_ Merlin realized. They had to bring Lancelot back soon. He and Gwen had discussed this.

"Lance, will you have a look at this cubbourd door? Merlin broke it, and he's hopeless at fixing things." Lance inclined his head towards her and went to the cubbourd in the kitchen. Merlin's eyes flashed, and Lancelot uttered a small exclamation of pain. Blood welled out of a small gash on his finger.

"I'll see to that," offered Merlin. "My guardian was a doctor, and I know a great deal about basic medical care." Lance would have been rude to refuse this, so he accepted. Guinevere hurried Lance to the bathroom, although she didn't treat him quite as tenderly as Gwen would have. He must have noticed, for his hurt wasn't proportional to a small cut on a finger. Merlin held Lance's finger as if to clean and dress it, but he let magic flow through his hands to heal the wound. Lance's eyes opened wide.

"Lancelot?" asked Merlin quietly. He had the same wild look that Gwen had had when her memories had returned. The brown eyes focused on Merlin's blue ones, and Merlin saw recognition there. He saw Lancelot. The knight steadied himself on the sink.

"Yes, Merlin. It is I. But, how?"

"Morgana and I have been brought back, too," said Gwen. Lancelot looked at her as he had the first time they met. She quickly averted her eyes. Lancelot nervously cleared his throat.

"It was my magic," said Merlin, breaking the silent tension. "I used it on Morgana when she was injured, and her memories returned."

"Morgana's back!" gasped Lancelot. He reached instinctively for his sword, but found nothing there. "How?"

Merlin's subconcious had been pestering him all day, but only now did it burst through into his mind. Morgana had spoken, and he had heard.

"She said Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed. "That's where she's going, to find what else to say. She thinks, and she may be right in doing so, that her words bring Camelot back slowly."

"That's right," realized Gwen. "We were talking about you saying Arthur's name for the first time. I said it, and then she did. It was only after she did that the beast attacked us."

"Morgana has the power over the future of Albion," said Lancelot wearily. "She has power over us all."

* * *

 **I almost posted the next chapter instead of this one! Thanks for reading (and some of you, thanks for reviewing). Those reviews boost my spirits and make the chapters better! Until I run out of the chapters I have saved right now, I'll update daily. Look for them about this time or later. Thanks! Review!**


	7. Love Never Dies

**Love Never Dies**

When Morgana left Gwen's apartment, she didn't know where she was going. Although Morgan had known Somerset well, Morgana could only subconciously navigate the small roads. She found herself outside an ancient church. It was the crumbled tower of Glastonbury Tor, but from her childhood, she knew it as the tower of Avalon. The lake of Avalon had dried up since her time, the tower was falling down, and the forests had been been chopped until there were but scatterings of trees. Morgana knelt down by the tower.

"Hello, brother dear," she said. "I never imagined how much effect your death would have on the world. So many loved you. How did you make them love you, Arthur?" She recieved no response other than the wind whipping her long hair around her head, so she continued.

"I remember being loved. You loved me, didn't you, brother? What made you stop? Because I never did.

"I loved you, dear brother. You must understand that I couldn't let you live. You would have defied me as queen, which I deserved to be. Uther of course had to go, but I would have let you live. I'd have let anyone who bowed to me live a safe, happy life."

The cool wind moaned through the valley and stirred Morgana's thoughts. "I remember being loved. I miss it. Oh, Arthur! What have I done! I killed people, people I loved. People that were so loved, and are so missed. I lost much, but could it have been prevented?" A raven cawed nearby, and she remembered why she had done what she did.

"Uther persecuted my kind. You followed in his footsteps. Mordred betrayed you because of your decisions, and you killed him. You betrayed me, as well. I shall never forgive you, Arthur Pendragon."

The howling wind stopped suddently, and Morgana felt suddenly alone. She shivered, although the night wasn't very cold, and wished for her magic. "I must find the word," she said to herself.

"Gwaine. Lancelot. Percival. Elyan. Leon. Gaius. Uther. Gorlois. Mordred. What do I need! Camelot. Druids. Catha. Sorcery? Witchcraft? Dragon. Aithusa. Merlin. Emrys!"

Even after she called the last name, the air was still. "I will find a way, Arthur. When I do, you will be glad to be where you are. I will have another chance to rule the world, and this time, nothing will stop me."

0O0O0O0

Gwen had brought out her inflatable mattress, and Lancelot was blowing it up. He seemed to remember a great deal more about being Lance than Morgana had, and certainly more than Gwen did. Merlin saw this, and realized that the new souls' lives were related to how long they had lived in Camelot. Gwen had lived to be an old woman, and could hardly remember anything about her second life.

Gwen did remember her whole life, but all of it after the death of Arthur seemed like a dream. A vivid dream that she remembered with much clarity, however. Arthur's son that had been born seven months after his death. The wars she had waged, the treaties she had negotiated, the people she had condemned and exonerated all stuck fast in her head. The deaths of her knights also refused to budge from her mind. She wasn't sure she wanted to forget, however. The death of Gwaine had been at the beginning of her reign, and the mourning for Arthur had only intensified the mourning for Gwaine.

Percival had never fully recovered from Gwaine's death, and had constantly jumpted into reckless situations. He died in a twenty to one combat ten years later. Leon had outlived Gwen, but Merlin informed her that he had stayed true to the second King Arthur until a quiet death. Merlin had attended to him until the end, and Leon had survived for years after most people in that time did.

Gwen only remembered small parts about her most recent life. She knew that she was friends with Morgana, then called Morgan, and had been her friend for years. They went to a school together? Yes, that was it. That life was all quite blurry until they had met Merlin in the coffeeshop.

"Is this firm enough?" Lancelot was asking Merlin. Although Gwen remembered Merlin as a bright, young man who was happy and excited just about living. But after Arthur died, he had mellowed. Emotions seemed to have been too much for him, so he shut down. Now, it seemed as if a new life at been given to him as well.

"Gwen?" said Merlin. She looked over at him. He and Lancelot watched her, concerned looks on their faces. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," she automatically responded, but didn't feel alright. The changes were overwhelming her.

"You don't think this mattress will explode if I overfil it, do you?" asked Lancelot. He seemed genuinly concerned.

"You'd know better than I," Gwen replied, but nevertheless joined her friends beside the mattress and tested the firmness. Lancelot's hand brushed hers, and she quickly pulled away. He lowered his head and stood up hastily.

"I'm sorry," he stammered. Gwen could see Merlin quietly leave the apartment, giving them privacy.

"Don't be sorry, Lancelot," she said. "It's my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I left you for Arthur, and - "

"You loved Arthur," Lancelot said. "I never blamed you for that. I'm sorry that I didn't let go sooner. Gwen, that man, that wasn't me. I would never take you away from Arthur."

"I know. I know. But I am sorry. I did love you. But now . . . I am an old woman in a young body. I am also the wife of a husband who may yet return."

"I understand," said Lancelot. He did, to an extent. He had given up on being with Gwen a long time ago, yet the memories of Lance had revived old feelings. He didn't say that when Merlin mentioned how he had seen more Morgana in Morgan than Guinevere in Gwen, Lancelot had seen the opposite. His honor was too great to do anything, and it always would be. Guinevere was no longer a possibility. "I'll get Merlin," he said lamely. "Tell him it's safe to come in."

Gwen laughed at this. Lancelot opened the door to the hall, but Merlin wasn't outside it. Puzzled, they checked the stairs and the street, but he wasn't to be found. They headed back to the apartment. In the kitchen, they found a note from him that said,

 _Lancelot and Guinevere,_

 _You have a lot to discuss, so I'll go for a walk. I'll try to find Morgana. I may be late, but back tonight I'm sure._

 _Merlin_

0O0O0O0

Merlin had an idea of where to find Morgana, but he hadn't been sure. His suspisions were confirmed when, from behind a small grove of trees near the tower of Avalon, appeared the shape of a sleeping woman. Morgana slept soundly, and he didn't disturb her even when he knelt beside her.

"Morgana," he said. She rolled from her side to her back, and Merlin could see her face. It was more open and innocent than Merlin had ever seen before. He didn't want to disturb her, but nor did he feel comfortable moving her without her permission. He decided sit a few feet away and wait until she woke.

"Merlin?" cried Morgana. She twisted and convulsed. Merlin tried to calm her, but she only calmed to spartatic twitches.

"Morgana, wake up! You're having a nightmare," he said. Without even meaning to, his magic grasped her thoughts and revealed them.

It was the day he poisoned her. This time, it was from her perspective. He saw himself offer her a waterskin. The look on his face was terrible, but he could feel Morgana's trust in him. She took it and drank the poison. She twitched violently in his arms. Her last memory was of him holding her sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana," he said sadly when he left her mind. He couldn't tell if she heard him. Either way, she calmed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks as always for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Memories and Truth of a Different Time

**Memories and Truth of a Different Time**

Gwen and Lancelot were already asleep by the time Merlin and Morgana went home. Merlin was too tired to talk much on the walk back, but Morgana was quiet anyway. They observed that Gwen was in the bed which had been pushed against the wall, and Lancelot was on the air mattress against the other wall. Morgana pulled a long, white nightgown out of Gwen's closet and went into the bathroom without a word to Merlin. He had no clothes to change into, so he simply collapsed on the air mattress beside Lancelot.

As he drifted to sleep, he could sense Morgana walk next to him over to the bed. His last thought before he went to sleep was, _She could be loud and obnoxious, but instead she is quiet. Why would she do that?_ He was too tired to respond to this question with his waking mind, but the thought may have influenced his dream.

0O0O0O0

 _It was the Battle of Camlann. Merlin stood on the top of the cliffs, looking down on the battling armies. He could see Arthur cutting down man after man, but not the Saxons. He was killing dozens of Druids, then his citizens._

 _"Arthur, stop!" Merlin tried to shout, but no sound came out of his mouth. His feet were fastened to the rocks, and no magic came from his body._

 _"It's no use," said Morgana, who had appeared beside him. She didn't look triumphant, but rather as worried as he felt. "He won't stop. He kils our kind. Look, there. His friend, slaughtered."_

 _She gestured towards where Arthur stood over Mordred, Excalibur embedded deep inside Mordred's chest. But this Arthur had no wound. He continued to fight his way through legions of magic-users._

 _"No! This isn't right. This isn't how it happened," Merlin tried to say. Morgana heard him._

 _"This is what happened. These are the people he killed," she said._

 _"That can't be true," breathed Merlin. His voice let out but a small noise, and he knew that Arthur couldn't hear him if Merlin shouted again._

 _"It is. He was responsible for the deaths of all of these people," Morgana said, gesturing towards the hundreds that lay dead._

 _"Not him," said Merlin. "Uther."_

 _"But who carried out Uther's orders!" cried Morgana. "Merlin, we're on the same side. We are magic itself. You may be content to watch Arthur do as he will to our kin and not fight to be heard, but I'm not. We should be working together, not battling each other."_

 _"Arthur!" shouted Merlin again, but no sound came out._

 _"Don't you see, Emrys? He will never hear you."_

 _"That's not true," cried Merlin._ It can't be true. _"He listened when I said - "_

 _"When you said that there was no place for magic in Camelot. You said that so Mordred would die. You wanted Mordred to die because you were told that he would kill Arthur. Well, Merlin, let me tell you something you really don't want to hear."_

 _"No," said Merlin, having an idea of what she was going to say. Morgana seemed sad._

 _"He killed Arthur because you feared that he would." Again, her face was not unkind. It was full of pity. "You didn't tell me about my magic because you were warned that my magic would bring destruction to Camelot, but when I sought magic for myself, and didn't know of yours, was when I realized how unfairly Camelot treats its people._

 _"I fight not against Arthur, but against tyranny. I fight for my freedom and the freedom of all like me. And like you, Merlin."_

 _"Arthur isn't a tyrant!" protested Merlin. "He isn't perfect, but . . . it was his destiny to unite Albion, and he did. After he died, Gwen legalized magic."_

 _"Calm yourself," she said soothingly. "These lives are already gone. They can not be saved."_

 _"Then why show me?" asked Merlin. He felt weaker than he ever had, even when his magic had been taken._

 _"Because you must understand me, Merlin. You must know that my fight was for the good of the people, not the destruction of my brother. I loved Arthur, and I know you did too. None of this was about him. It is about - "_

Merlin never did find out what Morgana wished to tell him, for Lancelot kicked him savagely. He was sleeping fitfully, and Merlin had to roll off the low mattress to avoid a flying fist.

"Lancelot," he whispered. The other man continued thrashing. Merlin dodged the flying limbs to place his hands on Lancelot's shoulders, and let a sleeping spell flow through him. Lancelot quieted immediately, but Merlin couldn't go back to sleep. As quietly as he could, he went into the kitchen and started the kettle. While he waited, he contemplated his dream.

Could everything dream-Morgana had said be true? Arthur hadn't been a tyrant, had he? No, of course not. He simply made bad decisions concerning the treatment of magic, and some of it was Merlin's fault. He had failed to cure Uther, and he had directly said that magic should remain illegal.

It was his fault. Those lives; many of them were Merlin's fault. He had come to this conclusion many times over the years, but having Morgana tell him was new. He had blamed Morgana ever since everything happened, but now he was reconsidering. Although the Morgana had been in his head, everything she said had been true. She didn't deserve his hatred; she deserved his forgiveness.

0O0O0O0

Gwen rolled to her other side, and into something. Her eyes flashed open, and she found Morgana curled up facing her, fast asleep. Her face was so peaceful that Gwen remembered her oldest friend, and, at some point, her closest friend. It was indeed true that Gwen hadn't had a confidant as close as Morgana after she left.

She had told Gaius about Morgana's magic. Although Gaius was the person she trusted with this information, she always felt bad for revealing it. She had betrayed Morgana countless times, and yet Morgana had still wished for her to be a friend, even if that friend had no free will.

She didn't remember the time under Morgana's enchantment very well, but she remembered feeling safe. It was a dark, cold place, until Morgana rescued her from it. She knew that the lonely place was Morgana's fault, but she also knew why Morgana had put her in it.

During the enchantment, she had known Morgana's thoughts and feelings, because she shared them. The primary thought in her head was loneliness. It was so overwhelming when Gwen recalled it, but she knew that having Morgana, and Morgana having her, had gotten rid of that loneliness. What Morgana had felt when Arthur had broken the spell, Gwen couldn't imagine.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it! Big, long overdue shoutout to AndreKI who has been my ONLY constant reviewer. My friend reveiwed as a guest once, but besides that, only AndreKI. Thank you! At least, I think it was my friend. She didn't sign it like she usually does, but 'yeassss' is pretty much her trademark. Anyway, review and follow and favorite! You guys are awesome!**


	9. The Words Are Key

**The Words are Key**

Morgana felt cold when she woke up. The warmth she had felt throughout the night was gone, and so was Gwen. A little light seeped under the door from the kitchen, and in the soft glow, she could see Lancelot sleeping soundly. Merlin wasn't where he had been when Morgana fell asleep last night. She heard low voices from the kitchen, so quietly plodded over to the door to hear what they were saying.

"I can't imagine what it was like for her, Merlin," Gwen's voice was saying. "The horrors she went through, the suffering she endured. You have magic Merlin, what was it like in those days?"

"I feared for my life constantly. If not for my destiny, I would have left Camelot for somewhere I could be safe. Morgana had nothing like my reasons for staying, so she wanted to fight for her freedom. It was a noble cause, but . . ."

"She didn't go about it in the right way," suggested Gwen. "She killed Uther, and didn't even take the blame."

"There's more," Merlin told her, almost too quietly for Morgana to hear. "The mandrake cries she used to enchant you, Morgause did the same thing to her."

"What!" cried Gwen. "That's impossible. When I was under her enchantment, I had no will of my own. I loved her during it, but afterwards, I hated her. Morgana never stopped loving her sister."

There was silence while Merlin deliberated. Finally he said, "It must have been different. I've studdied the mandrake root, and there are different ways to enchant a person. Morgause certainly loved Morgana, so perhaps she wished her to have more choice and will."

"If she loved her, why would she put her under an enchantment at all?" asked Gwen. This was a question Morgana had asked herself many times over the years since Morgause's death. She heard footsteps towards the bedroom, so she sprung into bed, pulling the covers over herself. She could sense Merlin and Gwen looking at her.

"I'm so sorry," Gwen whispered. Morgana imagined Merlin putting his arm around Gwen's shoulders.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have convinced Arthur sooner," she said.

"I should have too," Merlin said sorrowfully. Morgana opened her eyes just a fraction to see Gwen squeeze his hand. They parted, Gwen crawling up the bottom of the bed to reach her place against the wall, and Merlin simply lying down on the air mattress. Morgana watched him stare up at the ceiling for almost half an hour before he turned onto his side. His breathing slowed until Morgana was sure he was asleep. When that occured, she crept out of the apartment.

0O0O0O0

The wind again whipped through the valley around the tower on the hill. It wasn't as cold and forboding as it had been a few hours ago. It seemed more - questioning. It moaned an eternal question, but she couldn't decipher it. Perhaps it was merely a suggestion. She would have to figure it out herself.

"Arthur," she started. "We hurt each other so much over the years. You slaughtered my kind. But I - I killed your father. You made Mordred hate you, but I made him kill you. And you killed me. He was like a son to me!"

The wind howled louder than ever, and Morgana realized that however loudly she cursed him, she would never win. In a quieter voice, she said, "There is too much hate. We have hurt each other too much with everything we do.

"Arthur," she gasped, "I'm sorry."

The world seemed larger than it ever had before, and it was too much for Morgana. She hudled into herself, closing her eyes. The wind felt wet on her face and hands, and the white nightgown she had borrowed from Gwen swirled around her. Suddenly, all was still. She stayed motionless and blind, wishing for -

She felt a hand on her back. "I forgive you."

* * *

 **As always, thanks for reading! Please review and follow and favorite as you see fit! Love suggestions, because I'm almost out of chapters that I've already written**


	10. The Once and Future King

**The Once and Future King**

 _She felt a hand on her back. "I forgive you."_

Morgana stood up and whirled around. A face she never thought she would see again smiled down on her. Her brother stood as tall as ever, but more humbled than she had ever seen him. Behind him was another sight. The tower of Avalon was whole again, and a lake was quickly filling up the valley. It had come back with him.

"Arthur?" she breathed. His smiled radiated through the dark, and Morgana's worries fell away. She simply pulled her brother close and hugged him as if she could not let go. He returned the gesture just as fiercly. He whispered her name into her uncombed black hair. He also whispered the words she never thought would ever be said to her.

"I forgive you," he repeated. This brought on an onslaught of tears from Morgana and Arthur. There were hundreds of things Morgana wanted to say now that she saw Arthur right in front of her, but his presense made her mind forget all that. Finally she found the strength to stand up on her own. She pushed gently away from Arthur and saw that his face was just as tear streaked as her own felt.

"How? How are you here, Arthur?" she asked, drinking in his face. He stroked her face gently.

"Because you are sorry," he said mysteriously. She understood.

"Saying your name brought back magic," she said. He nodded for her to go on. "Apologizing brought you back."

"No," he said, with something like admiration. "It brought you back."

"You mean - " she said, eyes widening. He smiled at her. Reaching deep inside herself, she searched for that spark. It was deeply buiried, but she felt it grow inside of her. It burned, but in a good, comforting, familiar way. She didn't realized how much she had missed the magic until it filled her soul once again.

"Welcome back, my sister," said Arthur.

0O0O0O0

Merlin knew something was different even before he opened his eyes. It wasn't bad exactly, but he felt a presence he hadn't felt in a thousand years. If Morgana had somehow said something that gave her back her magic -

No, that would be impossible. That was what Merlin thought until he opened his eyes. Morgana was gone.

The rising sun shone through the window. Gwen was still fast asleep after waking up in the middle of the night, but Lancelot yawned and stretched beside Merlin. One flying arm hit Merlin's shoulder and pushed him off the mattress. Merlin grumbled, but he had more important things on his mind.

"Morgana?" he asked, but he knew even before he checked the rest of the apartment that she wouldn't be there. He certainly hadn't expected, however, her to walk into the apartment, looking truly happy, more so than he had ever seen. Behind her was Arthur.

0O0O0O0

Merlin couldn't move. He had dreamed this moment for years, but this was so different than his visions. Arthur was laughing at something Morgana had said, and his face was bright. His smile made his blue eyes crinkle up and become almost unseen. His blond hair was tustled, but Merlin didn't care. Arthur met his eyes. For a moment, they stared at each other.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Arthur with joy. "I wasn't expecting to see you," he said with a pointed look at Morgana. She sneered, but nothing scrubbed the delight from her eyes. Merlin couldn't think of anything to say. "What's wrong, Merlin? Aren't you happy to see me?" joked Arthur. Merlin could feel tears sting the backs of his eyes.

"You're back," he choked out. Impulsively, he stepped out to Arthur and only just kept himself from hugging his best friend. Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled Merlin into the hug himself. It was short and manly, but it warmed Merlin's heart. "I missed you," he managed to say. Arthur's joking face faded.

"I know," he said. "I watched you over the years. Thank you."

"For what?" asked Merlin.

"You helped Gwen be queen, and my son after her. Because of you, Albion prospered. So thank you." Arthur seemed like he wanted to say something else, but couldn't find the words. "I didn't have much time after you told me to process the information, but I have had so much time to think. You, both of you," he said, meaning Merlin and Morgana, "should never have had to hide who you were. I regret it all," he finished.

"Not all," grinned Morgana, the familiar smirk on her face. "You didn't regret Gwen." Arthur looked at her, an incredulous look on his face.

"The only thing I regret about Gwen is leaving her so early." Morgana moved aside, revealing Gwen standing in the doorway. Her mouth was open, and her eyes were full of tears. King Arthur stared at his Queen. Guinevere walked past Merlin and Morgana as if she couldn't see them, and embraced Arthur.

"It's you," she whispered. "It's really you."

Lancelot leaned against the frame of the bedroom door and watched them. He didn't feel the familiar jealousy that he had in Camelot. Seeing people he loved who had been alone for so long, finally being together, erased any stupid jealous feelings he could have. Arthur and Gwen deserved each other, and he was glad they had each other. Finally, the King and the Queen were together.

"Lancelot!" exclaimed Arthur, who saw him over Gwen's shoulder. Arthur disentangled himself from Gwen, but kept his hand in hers. She wrapped her other hand around his arm. Lancelot, ever the noble knight, bowed.

"My lord," he said respectfully.

"Come now Lancelot, I am no longer king," Arthur laughed.

"And no longer am I knight, but that is the last state of being that I know," Lancelot said. "This world may not remember you, but you are forever my king."

"Well, is this everyone?" Arthur asked.

"That we know of," replied Merlin. "I had to use magic to revive their memories. There may be others, but they aren't themselves yet. By the way, how did you come back?" he asked.

"Me," said Morgana. Everyone but Arthur turned to her for more information. She didn't give it.

"You found the word," Merlin guessed.

"More of a clause," the Morgan still left in Morgana put in.

"It brought Morgana's magic back," Arthur explained.

"Then how are you back?" Lancelot asked.

"You are still the thing that threatens Albion," Merlin realized. Morgana looked down sadly. Arthur came to her defense.

"That doesn't mean she's going to destroy the world," he said. "It means that with her magic, she has the potential to."

"But what was the wo- 'clause'?" asked Gwen. Morgana glanced up at Arthur, but she didn't say anything. She did, however, nod enough that Arthur felt comfortable telling the others.

"She apologized."

0O0O0O0

There was no time to waste on reminiscing the past. Everyone except Arthur was hunched over a notepad, making a list of everyone who looked even a little bit like someone from Camelot. Arthur was sitting in front of Gwen's laptop, trying to figure out how to use it. Merlin had lived through every technological advance in the last thousand years, so he was an expert on most technology. He sat near Arthur and gave advice whenever he struggled.

"Merlin, look!" exclaimed Arthur. Merlin looked. Gwaine. Gwaine was displayed on the screen. The heading of the page - Scotland Yard. Merlin grabbed the laptop, ignoring Arthur's protestations, and read the caption.

Gawain Orkney, former Irish model, was arrested for the third time for unruly conduct in a pub.

Merlin laughed in spite of himself and gave the computer back to Arthur. "Good old Gwaine," he said. "Does it have an address?"

0O0O0O0

While Merlin and Arthur found Gwaine, Lancelot and Morgana were having a lot of luck.

"Percy!" cried Lancelot suddenly.

"Who?" asked Morgana. They had been friends in their modern lives, so shared some friends. Not this one, however.

"He went to secondary school with me, I think. Percy Ragnall went to military training. He was nice, and I'm almost positive it's Percival," Lancelot explained.

"Gwen," Morgana realized suddenly, "Elyan!"

"No," she said. "At least, not that I know of. If I ever had a brother, I never knew him. Raised in an orphanage, remember?"

"It's possible to find a person's birth record if you know their parents," Merlin commented. "Also, you need someone who has, or can aquire, access to that information."

"Can you?" Gwen asked. He smiled.

0O0O0O0

"You take this cab," Lancelot said to Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana. "Arthur and I are going the other way." The three entering the taxi waiting at the train station were going to look for Gwaine and Elyan in the police department, while Lancelot and Arthur headed to the military base where Percival had been listed.

The three entered the cab. Merlin leaned forward to say, "Scotland Yard, please." He noted that the partition was broken, which was soon clear was a more major defect than it would be in another taxi.

"Indeed?" asked the cabbie, starting the engine. He wore a green, pinstriped suit that did nothing to flatter his large stomach."I have driven there far too often for my tastes. Too many people being arrested these days. Of course, the law knows best." The cabbie was an old man, and the three humored him because they suspected that not many people listened to an old, lonely cab driver. Morgana found herself gritting her teeth, but Gwen laid a comforting hand on her own, and she calmed. She didn't know why it would help at all; Gwen betrayed her so many times. But it did, so she tolerated it.

"Why are you going there, anyway? I know you young-uns get into all sorts of trouble, but you don't look like a bad sort."

"It's our friend," Merlin replied. Morgana winced. He didn't know whether to pity her remorse or to hate her for Gwaine's death. Gwen had obviously decided. She squeezed Morgana's hand. The cabbie interupted their moment again.

"Oh? What did he do? Drugs? I bet it was; you next generation get into all sorts of shinanigans."

"No," said Gwen. She left it there, but the cabbie didn't feel ready to give up quite yet.

"Alcohol? I trained in medical school when I was young, and alcohol did terrible things to patients. They did all sorts of things. Terribly irrational things that should indeed be punishable by law. One awful case I saw was - "

"Look!" Morgana burst out. "We would just like to be driven to Scotland Yard. We don't need any extra conversation, so if you would kindly - " She broke off, staring at the man's reflection in the rearview mirror. "Gaius?"

* * *

 **Long chapter (for me) today! Thanks to Maigra917 and 7Wolf7 for reviewing the past 2 chapters, and to AndreKI as always.**

 **AndreKI asked "** Is Morgana going to decide what she wants: revenge, reigning the world or to be loved/accepted OR MAYBE all. **" Morgana is an incredibly complex person. She went through a drastic change in her twenties which completely changed her personality. I thought about what I would want in her position, and I honestly have no idea. She might just be saying she's power-hungry for show, but I honestly believe she wants revenge. In the last chapter she realized that revenge would solve nothing. She saw how much her former friends loved each other, and she remembered that feeling. If you were suddenly deprived of all your friends and family, and they hated you, wouldn't you want to do something differently when you get a second chance? Morgana is still human, no matter what she did. I think that I could go as evil as she did, but still feel the need to love and be loved. Love is a human emotion, whether it be directed towards friends or families or romantic partners. Morgana went from having everything to having to lower herself to banditry (Alvarr) and manipulate (Gwen). If anything, Morgana is the most worthy to have love because of how strongly she still felt about Aithusa and Mordred even after years of suffering.**

 **Please don't hate me for anything I said in that rant! I got a bit off topic, but I hope you all get the picture. What Morgana wants is far too complicated to be explained in a sentence or two.**


	11. Bringing Back the World

**Bringing Back the World**

 _"Gaius?"_

"No, dear," the old man, who everyone else was now sure was Gaius, said. "I'm Guy, though. You were close! See, on this nameplate here it says Guy. Don't worry about your eyes; old men like me have it much worse. I'm ever so sorry for being a nuissance, it's just that not many are kind enough to listen to the ramblings of an old man who retired his mult-million income as a doctor to drive cabs around London." Guy sighed.

"What do we do?" hissed Morgana to the others.

"Same thing I did for you two, I guess," said Merlin. "Magic."

Morgana tapped on the remaining pieces left on the broken partition. "Pull over here," she said.

"Are you sure? This isn't the best area to be stopping, and we're so terribly close to Scotland Yard," he told her. Her eyes flashed (but not with magic,) and she slumped back against the back of the seat in a very un-ladylike manner. It was true, however, and in just a moment they pulled up in front of the rotating sign.

"You go in to get Gwaine and look for Elyan," Morgana said to Merlin and Guinevere. Merlin hesitated.

"I don't think that's wise," he told her quietly. "Last time Gaius saw you . . ." He left the suggestion dangling in the foggy London air between them.

"But, Gwaine," she said quietly. "I can't . . . please." Merlin took one look at her sorrowful face and nodded.

"Guy, can you wait here with Morgana while Gwen and I go inside? We won't be long, and we'll pay you."

"Righty-oh," said Guy, seeming unaffected by the decision.

"And Guy?" said Merlin. The cabbie looked back at him. "You can trust Morgana. I promise." This confused Guy, but Morgana admired Merlin's cunning. He and Gwen hurried into the large office, and Morgana re-entered the cab.

"You said you were a doctor?" Morgana prompted.

"I was the best!" boasted Guy. "Patients from all around came just for my treatment. I worked in all fields, and my speciality was pharmaceuticals. By the time I graduated high school, I already had a full degree in Optometry, and I got the rest after that."

"Why did you stop?" asked Morgana, leaning forward. Guy was hesitant to answer.

"My wife was killed," he said finally. Morgana hesitated to work her magic immediately in order to hear the rest of this. "She was working abroad as a military doctor, and was killed by a bomb that went astray. I didn't - I couldn't go back to work after that. I have a whole retirement plan, and her life ensurance, so I decided to get in an easy line of work. Not that being a cabbie is easy, but it's something to do, and I travel all around London. Poor old Alice."

"Was that your wife?" asked Morgana, genuinely interested. He nodded sadly, but composed himself quickly. This was her chance. Morgana leaned forward to pat his shoulder. The moment she touched him, she channeled a memory through to him. It was a memory from her young childhood. It was the first time she met Gaius, young and frightened and heartbroken.

She could see him recieve the memory. He didn't have time to process it before Gaius came back into his head. His old, saggy eyes widened, remembering what must be a collective almost century and a half burst into his head. The Gaius she had known must have been in his seventies, and this Guy looked the same age. He saw her, and jerked away from her hand.

"Morgana," he gasped.

"It's alright, Gaius," she assured him. "Don't you remember what Merlin said just a few minutes ago?" She searched his face, and saw that he did.

"It's impossible," he said. "You can't ever be cured of your evil."

Anger flooded through Morgana. Through gritted teeth, she said "I'm not evil. I never was." He clearly didn't believe her. "Please!" she begged. "Gaius, you've known me for years!"

"I also watched magic corrupt you, and tear away your soul." He was being so unreasonable! She pulled herself together.

"Just wait until Merlin and Gwen come back," she said with forced calmness.

 _Meanwhile,_

"I'm here to pick up Gawain Orkney," Merlin told the secretary at the desk. He lowered his head a little so she couldn't see his eyes when they flashed gold. This magic was to put his name on modern Gwaine's _Emergency Contact_ list.

"Name," she said, sounding incredibly bored.

"Merlin Logres," he said. She checked the computer, and found his name there. She also found that the bale for Gawain was already paid. She muttered a short message into her desk phone, and a few minutes later, Gwaine was escorted into the lobby.

"Gawain, old boy!" exclaimed Merlin. "Have you ever been so happy to see your old friend Merlin?" He prayed that Gwaine was clever enough to play along. After a moment of doubt, he was.

"Hallo Merlin," he said. "Deja vu, eh? Me in handcuffs, you with the bail." Merlin couldn't help but smile at this very Gwaine response. He had never seen Merlin before, and yet was going along with anything to get him out of jail.

"Is he good to go?" Merlin asked the woman. She handed him a stack of papers, which he signed according to his current identity, and looked back at him dismissively. The escorts unlocked Gwaine's handcuffs, and the two old friends walked out together.

"Not that I mind, but why did you bail me out?" he asked. "We haven't met, have we?" Merlin grinned to himself. The cab was still parked near the front of the building, and he gestured for Gwaine to get in. He hesitated.

"Please," Merlin said. "I promise I'm not a creep." The reckless, carefree Gwaine made another appearance when he said,

"I'll take your word for it," and got into the backseat. He eyed Morgana admiringly. "Hello, Beauty," he said.

She said nothing. Merlin didn't blame her. She gazed at Gwaine with a horrified expression on her face. Merlin could see tears forming in her eyes. Gwaine looked at Merlin uncertainly, and Merlin quickly went around the the other side of the cab. He opened Morgana's side, and she stumbled out. Merlin guided her around to the side with the curb and embraced her.

"I'm okay," she said after a moment. She sat in the passenger seat next to Gaius. Merlin climbed in, causing Gwaine to have to move over.

"What is going on?" he asked, bewildered.

"Gwaine, listen," Merlin started. He clasped a hand on Gwaine's shoulder as if to soften the blow of information, but with that hand he transferred a spell of momentary strength.

Gwaine's head fell down and his hands covered it.

"Gwaine?" asked Merlin. "Are you alright? I know it's a lot - "

"Morgana," said Gwaine in barely more than a whisper. Merlin heard her gasp once, then fall silent.

"I know Gwaine, I'm sorry. She's changed. _She's sorry,_ " Merlin said. He couldn't imagine how Gwaine felt, but Morgana somehow survived being around he who killed her.

Gwaine raised his head slowly to meet Morgana's eyes. Both pairs were so full of sorrow and regret. Morgana realized that she would have to be the one to make the first move to reconciliation, if that was even possible.

"Gwaine, I am so sorry," she said. There were not words to describe her remorse. She had admired Gwaine for his strength and courage, even when faced with incredible odds. When she killed him, she knew that the world would never again see one so noble and brave as Sir Gwaine.

He shook his head at her. "We were never friends, Morgana. You have no need to be sorry."

"Of course I do!" she snapped. "I regret it. I thought that now - nevermind." She thought that now they were both alive, she could make it up. Obviously, he didn't. He slammed the back of his seat with his open hand, and Merlin regretted giving him a strength spell.

"And keeping me prisoner?" he growled. "Twice! Starving my friends until they were too weak to stand, making me fight just for a heel of bread?"

"It isn't as if you hated it," she sneered. "You always responded to my torture admirably, with humor and resiliance."

"I was quite admirable, wasn't I," Gwaine grinned. "Do you know why you lost, Morgana?" She twitched her head slightly, which he took as enough of an answer. "Because you didn't have the loyalty that the Knights of the Round Table had. We endured because that is what we were made for. That's why you lost."

"I didn't have loyalty?" Morgana hissed dangerously. "I was more loyal than you could ever dream. Did your darling Percival tell everyone else why you died as soon as you did?" She looked at Gwaine treacherously. His eyes widened until they were sadder than either Merlin or Gaius had ever seen. Lovable, facetious Gwaine was breaking in shame.

"Would you like me to tell them?" Morgana looked at Merlin and Gaius, who were both staring at the interaction. She took long-forgotten pleasure in seeing Gwaine's unhappiness. "He told me where Arthur was headed," she said to the others in the cab. "Took him a while to finally break, but it was his fault. You came after me to stop me from finding Arthur," she taunted. "But without you, I couldn't have found him so fast!"

"Morgana," Merlin warned. She whirled on him. She said nothing, but her glare was almost enough to make him stop. Not quite enough. "Stop," he said firmly. "That time is gone! I know we can't forget, but can we forgive? Or at least accept?"

Gwaine hesitated, then thumped Merlin on the shoulder. "I'm with you," he said. Morgana could have sworn that he flashed a superiour look in her direction. For a moment she considered doing magic, but Emrys would catch anything she did. Anyway, the urge to kill wasn't as strong in this world. She raised her head hautily.

"Forgiveness is a long shot, but acceptance is the easiest part." Inside, her soul was screaming to be nice, but her pride didn't listen. _Stupid pride,_ she thought bitterly.

 _Meanwhile,_

Gwen parted from Merlin and climbed the stairs to the floor for birth and death record keeping. She handed her ID over to the man and signed a paper.

"I am here to see if my parents ever had any other children," she explained. "I wasn't raised by my mother, and my father died when I was pretty young. I'm doing genological research, and, well, I wondered. If I have siblings," she explained. The man nodded. He directed her to the correct aisle and section, then left her too it.

Thomas Duforge, the label said. Gwen opened the dusty folder. Spouse: Ann Duforge, nee Harris. Recorded children: Elyan Duforge, born 1988. Gwen Duforge, born 1992. This was it! Elyan. He was real in this world. There was no address listed, but the folder containing Gwen's father's information was right next to the other Duforges'.

Elyan Duforge, the file said. The latest address listed was in Scotland. Just like Elyan, Gwen thought. He always loved traveling.

Gwen replaced both files and thanked the man. Leaving the building, she could already see that there was tension in the cab. Gaius and Gwaine must have been already magicked.

So soon, Gwen thought. Soon we will have Camelot back.

* * *

 **Beware, I live in America, so I have no idea about the geography of London or a lot of the stuff in this chapter. I try to keep the story in the characters' own little world, but that couldn't work for this chapter.**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I didn't have access to a computer. I have a chapter ready for tomorrow, but nothing written after that. I'll try to write more today and tomorrow, but I can't update Wednesday through Friday anyway. Please review! You guys are great!**


	12. The Knights of Camelot

**The Knights of Camelot**

When Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen took a taxi to Scotland Yard, Arthur and Lancelot took one to the Hyde Park Barracks. They didn't speak much on the way there, and Lancelot only spoke to ask entrance to the barracks. Arthur was fascinated by all the technology around him. As the door slid open, his eyes widened. Lancelot chuckled a little.

"You made it through the cab ride alright," he said to Arthur.

"But, the door!" exclaimed Arthur, trying to keep his voice down. "It didn't open like doors usually do. It just dissapeared into the wall! Where did it go? And how did it move without anyone pushing it?"

Lancelot didn't feel like explaining modern technology to someone raised in the Middle Ages. He sighed and let a man lead them deeper into the barracks. Arthur gasped at the retinal scanner. The burly man in front of them glanced back at him looking very annoyed, but continued through another thick door.

"Percy!" he shouted. _Is it really this easy?_ Lancelot thought. An incredibly tall man with bulging muscles headed over. It was Percival! Merlin might have not even been surprised, but Lancelot had only seen Arthur come back so far. He wondered if the others had found Gwaine yet.

Percy looked slightly confused, but he stood to attention.

"Second Lieutenant Ragnall, these men say they know you. Is this the case?" Lancelot prayed that Percy remembered him.

"Are you - Lance?" Percy asked. Lancelot's face broke into a massive grin.

"I thought you wouldn't remember me," he said gratefully.

"Why are you here?" asked Percy formally. He didn't seem particularly displeased _or_ excited to see an old friend from secondary school. In fact, he was a bit disinterested.

"Well," said Lancelot, "I'm organizing a reunion of our old class, and tracking down everyone personally brought me here. It's not a problem, is it?" Percival seemed surprised.

"Not at all," he said. "I'm actually due for a break - when was it, Major?" The Major consulted a nearby screen, and a look of shock spread across his face.

"It's today," he said, much to the surprise of Percy. Of course, such a trained kni- soldier would never second-guess his commander. Instead, he bowed shortly.

"I will collect my things," he told his visitors and the Major.

0O0O0O0

Percy joined them in the small room the major brought them to.

"I'm ready to go," he told Lancelot. "Are you?"

"Of course," Lancelot said. Percy lead them out through the front of the building. Their cab had gone, but Percy expertly hailed one in a moment.

"So, who are you?" Percy asked Arthur when they were on their way to the train station. "You didn't go to our school, did you?"

Arthur used the response they had already decided. "I met Lance at university. My wife is his sister's best friend."

"You have a sister?" asked Percy, surprised. "I don't remember that."

"Oh yes," said Lancelot. "Morgan. His wife is Gwen. We were friends before they married - or even dated - though." Percy seemed very confused. He seemed to remember seeing on Lance's social media that he was dating someone named Gwen. Percy decided not to ask, because Lance looked slightly sick. _Poor Lance,_ Percy thought. _His girlfriend left him and married his friend._

0O0O0O0

"We just have to stop here for a few minutes," Lancelot told Percy. _I hope Merlin gets here soon,_ he thought with worry. Arthur seemed just as anxious. They were meeting the others at Gwen's apartment, but no lights were on that they could see through the window from the cab. Lancelot paid the cab. The three men went into the building and entered the apartment.

"Whose place is this?" Percy asked.

"My sister's," Lancelot said hurriedly. It made more sense to belong to "Morgan" than Arthur and Gwen.

"Really?" asked Percy. He was bending over something on a bookshelf in the small sitting room. Arthur looked over Percy's shoulder, with difficulty, and saw that he was looking at a picture. It was of Gwen and Lance at some park. They were laughing, and almost closer together than friends would be. Lancelot saw it too.

"Oh, that!" laughed Lancelot, covering up his anxiety. "We went there for Morgan's birthday three years ago. Arthur, do you remember?"

"How could I not?" said Arthur easily. Lancelot was impressed by his acting. Percy wasn't so sure about this story, but at least he had the decency not to say anything. Nothing, that is, until Gwaine hurtled inside the apartment and embraced him.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Percy, pushing Gwaine away. "Who are you?" Gwaine nodded at Merlin, who walked forward to Percy. The giant man stepped away. Merlin stopped in his tracks.

"Are you Percy?" he asked. Percy hesitated, then nodded. "Great! Sorry about Gawain, but he, um, it's a dare. Morgan dared him to hug the first person he saw, no matter which of Lance's old school friends it was. Morgan, you owe Gawain 30 pounds."

"What the hell is going on here?" Percy asked. Lance didn't blame him. They were pretty suspicious. Obviously, Merlin knew what Percival could do when he set his mind to it, so he took wasted no time in pinning him in place using magic. It was enough.

"Gwaine?" asked Percival, staring at the man he had just pushed away. Merlin unfroze him. The friends embraced.

"Gwaine?" said Arthur, only just comprehending the appearance of his bravest knight.

"Arthur!" Gwaine cried. Soon the knights were all clapping each other on the shoulder and laughing with teary faces. Merlin was lifted off his feet by Percival.

Morgana stood watching the merriment from the doorframe. She knew that she didn't deserve any of the love that was filling the room, but she didn't feel that she deserved such hate. Perhaps she did. Percival noticed her, and she wished that she had never been brought back.

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't great, but the next one is really cool! I keep getting emails that people are favoriting and following this story, which is really awesome. Keep it up! (I suppose I should keep up my end of the bargain, too.)**


	13. Riddles and Revelations

**Riddles and Revelation**

Although Arthur was back, Morgana still liked traveling to Avalon. It represented something for her - magic, and renewal. Sometimes, when she watched silently, the Sidhe came out like beautiful dancing lights. This was one of those nights.

Morgana sat beside the new ancient lake and waited. At 11:37, a solitary blue figure burst out of the water. It was tiny, but Morgana could see it clearly, being a High Priestess. It grinned deep into the lake and was soon joined by others. They glided through the warm air and skimmed the surface of the water with their tiny slippers. They danced around the lake gracefully. They somersaulted and twisted and dove into the lake and back out. Morgana watched as silently as she could until her eyes closed and she was close to sleep.

"It's the witch," she heard a voice say. Morgana perked up immediately. A shining blue fey floated in front of her. He was joined by another, and another. They looked at her with curiosity, but also superiority.

"What is it doing?" asked another.

"The witch can see us," noted one with hair that swirled all around her head.

"Of course she can," said the first one snootily. "She has magic more powerful than all mortals but one of this world."

"Emrys isn't a mortal," a young one said.

"That's not who I meant," the first said. He grinned hideously, showing a mouth full of sharp, white teeth.

0O0O0O0

"Where's the witch?" said Percival with forced calmness in his voice. It wasn't working on his hands, which shattered the glass he was holding. Arthur looked at him reproachfully, but gathered the glass shards silently. The knights, Gaius, and Gwen were gathered in the kitchen, and Merlin was taking a shower.

"Percival," Gwen said dissaprovingly. "Please, we've all suffered. Even her."

"I held my friend while he died!" Percival shouted. "I had to listen to Morgana torture him! I don't care what she's been through, for it is nothing compared to her victims."

Normally Gwaine would respond to this with a carefree comment and a laugh, but not now. He bowed his head and said nothing.

"She killed your brother, Gwen," said Gaius. Gwen whirled to face him.

"Do you think I've forgotten?" she cried. "Morgana tortured me until my will was no longer my own. She tried to kill me because I was marrying Arthur. I haven't forgotten a second of it," she snapped. Taking a deep breath, she calmed.

"But she can be good," Gwen continued. "She used to be the kindest person alive!"

"That person died," Gaius said with more emotion than the others usually saw in him.

"No she didn't!" cried Gwen. "She was in Morgan, and Morgan is in her. She can be good!"

At this point, Merlin came out of the shower and stood by Gwen. He had heard the louder parts of the conversation, and had to support Morgana. He understood her better than anyone else could, and sometimes wondered what he would have done had he been in her position. Percival glared at Merlin and Gwen. Gwaine was still silent. Lancelot watched everything with wide eyes, but didn't seem to take a side. Arthur threw out the bits of glass and stood between his wife and his best friend.

"She's a monster!" Percival shouted, although he seemed reluctant to talk like that to his king. Arthur responded with a quiet tone.

"There was a time when that was true," he said in a voice that commanded the room. "But we have all changed since Camelot. All of us have changed, Morgana included. Do you remember how I was brought back?"

Percival, Gwaine, and Gaius had been told, but the others knew the truth and sincerity of it. Gwaine spoke for the first time.

"I'm glad you're back," he said quietly. "Morgana has changed. If she hadn't, we would all be dead. Besides," he said with a bit more lightheartedness than he had shown since the conversation started, "why would she want to kill me now? Every time she tried to kill me, I was already fighting for my life. The kingdom I am a knight for no longer exists, so what can cause me to fight for my life? Except adoring fans, of course."

The knights looked at him in confusion, which he seemed to relish. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Gawain Orkeny was a model," he told the others. "He was arrested for unruly behaviour in a pub."

"And you say we've changed," muttered Percival, but he seemed to give up his argument for the time being.

"What can I say?" grinned Gwaine. "I stick to what I know."

0O0O0O0

"Who is it?" Morgana couldn't help asking. "Is there another with magic in this world?"

"It speaks to us," hissed one of the Sidhe to the others. "It thinks it is worthy of our conversation!"

"She is jealous of the other," said the one who had come first and mentioned another powerful witch or warlock. He seemed like their leader. "She is jealous of the one she loved."

"The one I loved!" exclaimed Morgana. "Who? Is it my sister? Has Morgause returned?" The Sidhe laughed, which sounded like a thousand swords ringing against a thousand shields. The leader flew right in front of her nose, and Morgana had to resist the temptation to blast it away with magic. Her human sorcery would never be a match for a colony of Sidhe.

"The one you loved, but couldn't have, the one you sought, but couldn't find, the one you helped, but couldn't save."

"No," gasped Morgana. She stood up and stumbled away from the cluster of magical creatures. "Is it really?" The Sidhe leader hissed at her and led his disciples back to the lake. Morgana drew away from the lake and sprinted back to Gwen's apartment, where for some reason they all still gathered.

Opening the lock with magic and bursting through the door, Morgana startled everyone in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Merlin asked with worry. He stepped away from the group and towards Morgana. She didn't pull away, which Gaius noticed. It made him think of when these young people he had cared so much about were still friends. Morgana was catching her breath.

"Here," said Gwen, offering Morgana water. She accepted it gratefully and gulped it down.

"Can you talk?" asked Arthur, joining the people helping their bitterest enemy.

"Mordred," she gasped. "I'm sure of it. He's alive, and with magic."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Did you like the riddle? I was very proud of myself for coming up with it. Spoiler: Mordred won't come back immediately. I kind of have an idea, but I might change it. I'm going out of town, so I can't update until Saturday. Please review!**


	14. What They Want, They Can't Have

**What They Want, They Can't Have**

 _"Mordred," she gasped. "I'm sure of it. He's alive, and with magic."_

"Mordred?" Arthur repeated. "He's here?"

"Not here, but alive," Morgana told him. "The Sidhe told me."

"They told you?" asked Merlin. "They don't usually communicate with mortals."

"It was a riddle," Morgana admitted. "But I'm sure it's him!"

"Tell me exactly what they said," Merlin ordered. It was still fresh in Morgana's mind.

"'The one you loved but couldn't have, the one you sought but couldn't find, the one you helped but couldn't save.' It is him, I'm sure of it! I must find him!"

"I agree," said Merlin bitterly. "Find him, and kill him." Morgana looked at him in shock. "He killed Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

"Can you get Arthur's input on this before you use him as an example?" Arthur said. Merlin turned to him in confusion. "What happened to me wasn't all Mordred's fault. At least, I had some blame in it."

"Arthur, you clotpole, he killed you!" Merlin said, exasperated. "It was always his destiny to kill you, and he did."

"Destiny!" Morgana exclaimed. "Knowing one's destiny and trying to prevent it only makes it come true. You should know that, Emrys."

"Okay, I have a question," blurted out Gwaine, interupting Merlin's response. "Why does she call you Emrys?"

"It's what the Druids call me," Merlin said, not taking his eyes off Morgana. "You're right," he admitted. "I tried to prevent the future, and I only caused it to happen."

"You should have told me," Morgana hissed. "It could have been different. I would have been your ally, Emrys, and perhaps we could have convinced Arthur to make magic legal again. We would have had Morgause, and all the powerful magic people under our command. Mordred's love would never have been arrested or killed, and the world would have been much different."

Merlin knew how wrong many of his decisions had been. Inadvertantly, he glanced towards Gaius. Although Gaius was his mentor and like a father to him, he had given Merlin some bad advice about Morgana and other things. Gaius didn't seem to notice.

"I know," he said to Morgana. "I'm sorry. But Mordred can't be trusted if we give him back his memories."

"I shouldn't have told you," she snapped, whirling around and heading towards the door. Merlin walked quickly past Gwen and Arthur to grab Morgana's arm. She turned to face him, looking at where his hand held her. He didn't let go.

"I'm just worried," he said. Morgana raised her head proudly and stared into his blue eyes with her green-grey ones.

"I trust him," she declared. "And I know he'll trust me. Give him a chance." She looked at the others' faces imploringly. Lancelot didn't know about Mordred. Gwaine looked as if he would accept his old friend. Percival seemed of a similar state of mind, but was a little more reserved. Gaius was simply watching everyone with an eyebrow raised. Gwen was obviously not ready to accept her husband's murderer, but her husband seemed of a different mind.

"I will," Arthur said.

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed. "Why?"

"Mordred was a fine knight who was justified for hating me. If there's one thing I know, it is that he loved Morgana." At this Morgana smiled gratefully at her brother. He didn't return the gesture, but what he said had been enough.

"Okay," said Merlin. "I'll help look for him. On one condition, though."

"What?" asked Morgana warily.

"He promises not to kill or harm any of us."

"Done."

0O0O0O0

"Where could he be?" Morgana groaned. She and Merlin were in the small flat Morgan had lived in. They had brought back enough people that they had to spread out among the houses. Gwen was traveling to find her brother with Arthur, and the knights had taken her apartment. Merlin was the only one Morgana had trusted to stay with her, after Arthur, so he and Gaius were staying in her old flat.

"I really can't think," Merlin admitted. "Maybe we need a more powerful spell."

"I've given it all I can!" Morgana exclaimed, pushing her hair back out of her face in frustration. "We need a different spell."

"We've tried everything, Morgana!"

"No! I won't give up! It isn't over yet." Merlin knew that it was pointless to argue with Morgana when she was like this, so he kept quiet. Morgana appreciated his silence. It gave her hope. If she lost hope, then she would be alone. It was hope of Mordred that kept her alive and sane.

"We'll keep trying," Merlin told her gently. She inclined her head towards him, trying to hide the tears.

0O0O0O0

Arthur fell asleep on the train, leaning his head against Gwen's shoulder. He had only been back for a few days, and the wonderful feeling of having her husband back hadn't gone away. She didn't think it ever could.

The whistle blew, and Arthur jerked awake. He blinked bleery-eyed around himself, focusing on Guinevere. He smiled at her.

"Are we there yet?" he asked. Gwen laughed. "What?" Poor Arthur, she thought. Then a thought occured to her. If past lives sometimes translate into current lives, then it's possible modern slang is actually thousands of years old.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," she assured him. "Just thinking funny thoughts."

"The best kind," he laughed. The train jerked to a stop. "Ready?" he asked.

They got off the train with a small overnight bag each and hailed a cab. Giving the cabbie instructions to Elyan's home, they settled in for a short ride. It turned out that he owned a jewelry store in Scotland that he lived on top of. It was a nice place, with a garden and a porch and little wind chimes. It wasn't like Elyan at all.

Yet the man standing behind the counter in front of rows of beads and chains was Guinevere's brother. To her and Arthur's surprise, it was Elyan who spoke first.

"Gwennie?"

* * *

 **Hi! My trip was okay, until we ate terrible fast food and I started throwing up at 3:45 in the morning. Hope you enjoy this one!**


	15. Found

**Found**

 _"Gwennie?"_

Arthur stared at Gwen, who stared at Elyan.

"You don't know me, do you," Elyan said. Gwen was speechless. Arthur touched her hand gently, and she was jolted back.

"You're Elyan Duforge," she said. "My brother."

"Yes!" Elyan cried. "I didn't think you would remember me. We were both so young when Mother died. I was sent to our aunt's home, and you continued to live with Dad. I was told that I could come back when I was 16 I could join you, but he died just before that. I was too young to legally take you, and Auntie couldn't take another kid. I'm so sorry, Gwennie."

"What about when you turned 18?" asked Gwen. "You couldn't come back then? I was 14, Elyan. I was 9 when he died! Nine! I was sent to an orphanage, Elyan. I didn't even know that I had a brother. Until I looked up our parents and found your birth record."

For a minute there was silence. Guinevere glared at Elyan, and he looked guilty. She didn't know why she felt so mad, but she knew it had something to do with Gwen shining through into her thoughts. The anger and resentment Gwen would feel if she had been betrayed like this, Guinevere felt.

"Gwen," warned Arthur. She took the hint.

"Come back to Glastonbury with us," she said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Elyan asked Arthur.

"Arthur," he said. "Gwen's husband."

"Now who's not opening up their life!" Elyan burst out. "You're married! But Gwen, you're only 26!"

"That is old enough to be married!" she snapped.

"How long have you been married?" Elyan asked. Gwen and Arthur glanced at each other. The real answer was a thousand years, but Elyan probably wouldn't accept that as the truth.

"I was 24," Gwen said finally. Elyan glared at her.

"I should have known," he said.

"Excuse me!" Gwen cried. "Who is it that never told the other about that person even existing?!" At this moment, Arthur was struck by how similar sibling relationships were. Of course his and Morgana's relationship had some exceptions, but the bickering was the same between all siblings.

"The point of this was to get Elyan," Arthur reminded Gwen. He turned to her brother and asked, "Will you come?" Elyan considered this.

"I can't close the shop today," he said. "I can come this weekend." Arthur thanked him.

"We'll go, then," said Gwen. "I'll see you in two days." She gave her brother her address, then realized who she was facing. This was Elyan, who she had held in her arms as he died. He was the brother she had idolized, until he ran away. She loved him more than most people in the world, and he was here.

"I'm sorry, Elyan," she said. He looked at her in surprise. Before she and Arthur left, she had pieced together a bracelet, and made a necklace for Morgana. It was an impulse, but she felt it was necessary. She said a final goodbye to Elyan, and she and Arthur left his store.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked her in the cab.

"Better for seeing him," she said. "And he'll be himself in two days." Arthur squeezed her hand. Then he frowned.

"I wonder where Leon is," he said.

"He'll turn up somewhere," Gwen assured him. "It seems like everything is coming together. It's like destiny."

0O0O0O0

"Hold on, I see something," said Merlin. He was sitting on the ground and meditating to perform an incredibly powerful spell. It was to detect an magic, even on people who hadn't used magic in this life. It was sure to detect someone as powerful as Mordred.

"Is it him?" asked Morgana.

"I'm not sure," he replied. With his magic, he tried to focus on the blip of energy. It wasn't very far away, just in Burnham-on-Sea by Bristol Channel, only about 20 miles away. "I can't be sure, but it looks like a very powerful sorcerer. It could be him."

0O0O0O0

Lancelot had retrieved his car from his old flat, and Merlin and Morgana were now driving to where they saw the magic. The drive was only half an hour, and it wasn't a bad half-hour, either. Morgana was almost giddy with the excitement of seeing Mordred, and Merlin was made happy just by seeing her so. They talked a little about their theories about why everyone was back at the same time. Before they knew it, they were both jolted by a sudded presense. They could feel strong magic. It led Merlin through small winding roads to an old, brick house. Before he had even fully stopped the car, Morgana was opening the door and running to the door of the house.

"Morgana! Wait!" he called, parking. She looked back at him impatiently, but waited until he joined her before ringing the doorbell. She was guided by a feeling, an intuition, deep inside her. The door opened.

Merlin couldn't speak. The woman standing in front of him was like a bad dream. He had never known Morgause well, but he had seen enough to know the harm she inflicted upon everyone. Even Morgana, who was currently staring open-mouthed at her sister. Merlin remembered a soft part of Morgana breaking through the hard exterior and crying in his hold. She had been tortured by her sister, but love never dies. Merlin realized that a long time ago. No matter how badly a person hurts you, the love doesn't fade. It just changes.

"Morgause," whispered Morgana. Her eyes shone with tears. Merlin wanted more than anything to shut the door on the witch whose eyeliner was still way over the top and comfort Morgana. But he couldn't do that.

"Morgana, do you want to do it, or should I?" Merlin asked. "Or not at all."

Instead of answering, Morgana lurched forward into Morgause's arms. The woman obviously didn't have any memories, and wasn't exactly a warm person. She attempted to push Morgana away, but not before Morgana flooded magic through to her.

0O0O0O0

The big house quite near to Avalon was empty, and Lancelot remembered that it had been so for years. Nobody would buy it, and the owner had basically forgotten about it. It was perfect for their purposes. There were seven bedrooms, which would comfortably house all the people they knew of so far.

Finding the door locked, the knights checked for other entrances. Gwaine was checking a window in the back when Gaius's face appeared at the window. He started back.

"How did you get in there?" he asked.

"It turns out my magic is usable in this world," the old man said. He opened the window, and Gwaine pulled himself in. His gracefullness disapeared as soon as his torso entered the building. He tumbled inside, letting out a shout of surprise. Percival came running.

"How'd you get in there?" the big knight asked, just as Gwaine had done. Gwaine sprung into his view by sitting up.

"Oh, hello there," he said. "Gaius is a sorcerer!"

"I know," said Percival saddly.

"Another thing I died before it was revealed?" asked Gwaine lightheartedly. Percival shot him a look. He changed the subject. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I don't think I'd fit," Percival said honestly. Gwaine jumped to his feet and found a door. He called out, and the other two knights came in.

"It's nice," Lancelot noted. "Spacious." It was indeed. Although it was dusty after years of neglect, a great deal of money had clearly been invested into the renovation of the house. The dining room had a large table, that was coincidentally round. Perhaps it wasn't coincidence.

The kitchen, where everyone stood, didn't have many modern appliances or any food in it, but those could be brought from Gwen's, Morgan's, and Lance's apartments. They had a view of a sitting room. White sheets were thrown over the furniture. The stairs were very ornamentaly carved wood, reminiscent of ancient styles.

Gwaine ran upstairs. The others looked after their headstrong friend in familiar confusion.

"I want this room!" his voice shouted from the second floor. Gaius raised an eyebrow, and the knights looked at each other. They all burst out laughing.

"I'd better secure on for myself," Gaius chuckled. "Before all the best rooms are claimed."

"That's a good idea," Percival said. "I have a feeling we aren't the last to come here."

"I hope not," Lancelot said. "There are so many we have not yet found. If Mordred truly has returned, and he is as bad as you say, we need everyone we can get."

* * *

 **Here's another! I got a review from 7Wolf7, but it was a guest and something happened that I haven't figured out yet, and I may have accidentaly deleted. It did contain many questions, which I will now attempt to answer.**

 **Nobody noticed a lake springing up out of nowhere because I think there could be a magical thing that prevents people from seeing stuff. I might address it in another chapter, but for now the characters are in their own little room.**

 **There will be creatures, I promise. There was that thing that attacked Morgan and Gwen, but I needed that to bring magic back. There will be more things.**

 **I hadn't thought much about Aithusa, but now that you mention it, she is pretty important. I will find a way to bring her in. Thanks for all the questions! I love feedback.**


	16. Sisterly Love

**Sisterly Love**

Morgause stumbled back from Morgana. Merlin hurried up to the women, standing beside Morgana. She was staring at her sister beseechingly.

"Morgause? Do you know me?" The blonde woman had her back to them and was huddled into herself. "Sister?" Morgana repeated. Morgause whirled around.

"Hello, sister mine," she said with genuine love. She noticed Merlin, and cocked her head. "The servant," she hissed. "You poisoned her."

Merlin didn't move. He clenched his fists, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Merlin, I would like to talk to my sister alone, please," said Morgana tightly. He looked at her, but stepped outside the doorframe and turned away. He heard the door click behind him.

0O0O0O0

"Where - " started Morgause, then stopped. She seemed very confused.

"We have been dead for a thousand years," Morgana told her. This realization dawned on Morgause, along with a look of shock. "Or, almost a thousand," stammered Morgana. She rarely stammered. What was wrong with her?

"What happened after my death?" Morgause asked. "Did we win?"

Morgana shook her head. She couldn't find words. It was strange; her sister had been the person closest to her. Why did she have such trouble talking to her now?

"What is it, sister?" Morgause seemed very concerned.

"I don't know," Morgana replied honestly. "This world is so new, and yet I've been here for 26 years. So much happened after you died, and - " _And I needed you,_ she finished in her head. _I needed my sister. I need the one person that understood me, that I loved._ But all she said was, "Life was hard."

"I expect," Morgause said sympathetically. "I'm sorry I left you."

"I killed you!" Morgana burst out. "You asked me to kill you! Do you know what that did to me? Do you know how much that hurt?" Morgause stared at Morgana.

"I was going to die, anyway. You made my death worth something."

"No, I didn't!" Morgana shouted. "Merlin and Arthur and the knights defeated the army of the dead, and it achieved nothing."

"Merlin," scoffed Morgause. "What does the servant have to do with anything?"

"Don't you know?" Morgana asked, momentarily forgeting her anger. Morgause's face revealed that she didn't. Of course not, how could she? "Merlin is Emrys." No recognition was registered on her sister's face. "The most powerful sorceror on the Earth?"

"Merlin?" Morgause repeated. Morgana nodded. "The servant," clarified Morgause. "Messy hair, strange scarves, am I forgetting anything?"

"Wearing only blue or red shirts," Morgana felt the need to add. "Other than that, you've got it."

"Honestly though, Merlin! A sorcerer?"

"He killed me," Morgana said quietly.

"I know," said Morgause hesitantly. "He poisoned you."

"No. I mean after that. He stabbed me with a blade forged in a dragon's breath."

"Why would he need such a blade?" asked Morgause. How much she had missed.

"I am a high priestess," Morgana admitted with some pride. "And Aithusa - a dragon - healed me. Combined, it seemed to make me invulnerable." Morgause's face was full of admiration for her younger sister.

"I'm proud of you, Morgana," she said. Although years of feelings had built up for and against Morgause, her respect was still incredibly important to Morgana. "But why did you come here with Merlin if he killed you? Tell me what happened after my death," she ordered.

Morgana submitted. She revealed everything as concicely as she could, excepting how she got her magic back. When she was done, she couldn't read Morgause's face.

"What is it? Sister?" The woman in question bowed her head. Finally, she looked Morgana in the eye.

"You have been brave," she said. "You worked hard to achieve what we strived for." This filled Morgana with warmth. "But why associate with your enemies now?"

"What other choice do I have?" asked Morgana defensively. She remembered suddenly the reasons for the bad dreams over the years concerning Morgause.

"Annhialate them!" the older woman exclaimed. "You are far more powerful than I was; I could sense it even before you had done any spells. These people hate you," she said charismatically. Morgana felt her barrier break a little, then brought herself back.

"They might," she conceded. "But I don't want them to. They used to be my friends," she cried to Morgause. "There must be some way to - "

"There isn't!" shouted Morgause. "I don't see why you are fighting this truth. They hate you! They can never trust you again." Morgana back away from her sister.

"Why are you saying this?" she asked.

"Because it's the truth!" was the response. "Sister, you are everything to me. I have no reason to lie to you. I only wish to protect you."

"I know," Morgana said sadly. "But I don't want protection. "Not from you, not from anyone. I'm sick of being protected. I can take care of myself."

"Morgana - "

"No! I want this! I want them to trust me again, and running away with you and living as a recluse again won't achieve that. Please, Morgause."

"Why did you bring me back if you didn't want me?" her sister asked. The truth was that Morgana couldn't decide. She loved her sister dearly, but she would only bring solitude and loneliness to Morgana. She wanted, more than anything, to be accepted by the world again. Not for her beauty or intelligence, but for herself.

Morgana had backed into the door. She felt the handle dig into the small of her back.

"I love you," she said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I know," Morgause laughed. For some reason, this angered Morgana. After everything Morgause did to her, she had no obligation to love her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," lied Morgana. She felt for the door handle and grasped it. Morgause narrowed her eyes at the movement.

"There is something, I know it."

"Do you have magic?" asked Morgana out of the blue. Morgause frowned at this change of conversation, but indeed tryed to cast a charm. Morgana didn't know what is was, for nothing happened. She disguised her feeling of relief by turning the door handle and opening the door.

Merlin was outside, reading a book on a bench nearby. He looked up when the door opened. Seeing Morgana, he closed the book and ran up to her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, glancing between the sisters. "Everything sorted out?"

"So, this is the boy who killed us both," Morgause grinned cynically. "Such power, for one so young and foolish."

"I am not young," Merlin said dangerously. "I am so much more powerful than you could ever imagine, Morgause."

Morgana was torn between these two who represented all the pain and all the love in her life. Both were leaders of sorts of the two sides, both which had, at some point, had a hold on her. Merlin was Camelot; opposed to magic, Morgana's childhood, and the enemy. Morgause was magic; everything about Morgana, and yet the cause of most of the loneliness and suffering of her life. Magic had given her friends, but it also tore them away.

"Morgana?" asked Merlin with genuine concern. What was she thinking? Merlin wasn't Camelot, he was Merlin! So much more. He had been a wonderful friend, and then he tried to kill her. He had poisoned her, and then he killed her sister, and then tore Gwen away, and then he killed her. But he was the first person in this world to be kind to her.

"Yes, Morgana," Morgause mocked sarcastically, "are you ready to return to the people who would have you dead in a second if they could?"

Was she?

* * *

 **I know this chapter was all about meeting Morgause, but the next few will have a lot about the others. I haven't actually written them yet, so I could be lying.**

 **That review, for some reason, won't come through. There was one more thing I couldn't answer yesterday which I can right now because I'm watching Diamond of the Day (and crying!). Arthur just told Merlin to leave him!**

 **Anyway, 7Wolf7 said that she was still hesitant about Mordred because of "** that creepy smile when he was dying. **"** **I really want this idea I have about Mordred to come true, so I'm going to say that that smile wasn't creepy. If you rewatch it, you can kind of see a "we die together, how fitting," and "thank you," and "this is where it ends." I love Mordred, so I refuse to see him as anything but a scared little boy being hunted by big bullies. But Arthur killed his true love, so he had to seek revenge. I think he hated Arthur, but he also loved him. (Just my take,) but I think he was glad they killed each other. He didn't want to live with Arthur, he didn't want Arthur to live without him, and he didn't want to take Arthur out of the world alone.** **If you hate me for any of the things I think his face expressed, I'm sorry.**

 **Also, a spoiler. I don't want this to be a dramatic fanfic where the only stuff is characters feelings, because I've done that before and it gets old soon. There will be some war, I promise. I also have an idea that I bet a bunch of you will hate, but too bad because I'm the writer.**

 **Please review!**


	17. Trust

**Trust**

"I'll come back," Morgana had said to her sister. She had meant it, but she also felt terrible leaving Morgause. Although the former High Priestess had no magic yet, she still had a treacherous mind which could manipulate and deceive even the most steadfast. Merlin had agreed, but Morgana knew he had his doubts as well.

The car drive to the Lake of Avalon was much faster than a journey on horse would be, but the time already elapsed seemed longer than the time to Glastonbury should have been.

"Where are we going?" Morgana asked with a bit of alarm. Merlin grinned mysteriously, but didn't answer. Morgana felt anger stir her magic, but she supressed it. Merlin seemed to sense her discomfort.

"You'll like it, I promise," he said.

"Why do I not trust you?" she growled, but most of her anger had faded.

"Because I poisoned you and defeated you many times and then I killed you," said Merlin frankly. Morgana raised her eyebrows and looked sideways at him. A noise came out of her mouth that Merlin couldn't interpret.

"What?" he asked, worried that he had gone too far. The noise happened again. "What!" he repeated, taking his eyes off the road for a moment. She forced his head back and made the noise again, this time louder. If he wasn't mistaken,

"It was a laugh, you deceitful, spinebacked simpleton!" Merlin looked at Morgana in surprise. She noticed. "What, you think because I'm evil, I can't have a sense of humor?"

"You're not evil," he said quietly. He caught a glimpse of a relieved smile on her face. "I'm not saying you're an angel," he ratified quickly. "But you had your reasons."

"Yes, I did," affirmed Morgana. "I am sorry, though. Not for all of it. That may make me sound like the evil witch the stories Morgan read in school about me portrayed me as, but it's true. Some deserved what I gave them."

"Surely not all," Merlin said, not for the first time questioning his decision to not kill Morgana on the spot.

"Gwaine," said Morgana. "Arthur."

"Arthur?" asked Merlin, genuinly surprised. "He stood against everything you fought for. Don't you remember, 'I will stay by your side until the wolves gouge on your carcuss and bathe in your blood'?"

"Of course I remember," Morgana snapped. "But you didn't know us as children. We were good friends, if you can believe that."

"I remember you two fancying each other," Merlin admitted honestly. Morgana kept staring straight ahead, but punched Merlin in the arm. He was lucky it wasn't worse, and knew it. Her face flushed red.

"Where are we going, anyway?" she demanded. Merlin grinned to himself, but didn't respond.

For almost four hours they drove in relative silence. When the car finally stopped, they were in a large cluster of rocks and caves. Morgana recognized it, but couldn't exactly place it.

"Outskirts of the White Mountains," Merlin told her.

"Took long enough, I hope it's worth it," muttered Morgana under her breath. This rather upset Merlin.

"Do you know how long this journey would have taken if we were riding?" shouted Merlin. Morgana looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry," he said more quietly.

"That's alright," said Morgana, but warily. She followed him through an unused path for several miles. If his feet ached as much as hers did, he didn't show it. She had been caught off guard by his temper earlier, so she didn't want to anger him furthur.

"Here," he said, after another hour of silent walking. He turned into a large entrance to what seemed like a cave. Morgana was sure she'd have missed it if Merlin hadn't pointed it out.

"Wait a moment," Merlin told Morgana, sounding serious. She halted immediately just inside the mouth of the cave. Merlin descended deeper into the tunnel. Morgana could hear him saying something, but she couldn't make out the words. That is, until she heard a loud, "Morgana!" At this, she rushed inside the cave. She was a bit nervous, but she trusted Merlin enough to not lead her into a trap. He tried to kill her twice - and succeeded once - but those were different circumstances.

Morgana couldn't see a thing, so she lit a small flame in her hand. It guided her through the long tunnel into a wide open cavern. Beside the opening she had just emerged from stood Merlin. About 30 feet away, in the center of the cave, stood Aithusa.

0O0O0O0

"This is nice," said Arthur honestly. "I mean it, when did they perfect the art of bedmaking? This is amazing!" He had collapsed on the bed, and the others were gathering outside his newly claimed room. Gwen laughed at her husband's wonder.

"Many things have changed in the thousand years you've been dead, Arthur. Running water, for instance. Also, heating and cooling."

"Actually, the Romans had heated houses long before those like the modern day. It was not too long before our time that that knowledge was lost. It is the reason the time we lived in was called 'The Dark Ages', because we lost the information of the forward-thinking Romans and Greeks," lectured Gaius. His companions looked at him. Lancelot cleared his throat.

"Well," he said, "I'm sure we all appreciated that invaluable piece of history."

"I did, actually," said Gwaine pensively. "Did the Romans have better ale, as well?" Gaius didn't answer. He only stared at Gwaine, as all the others did.

"I studied what I could of the Romans," Percival told the others. "It's part of what influenced my armor choices." The knights frowned at him.

"Um, Percival," said Arthur, clapping his hand on the big knight's shoulder, "You know that we all had the same armor, don't you?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Percival with a little indignation. "I cut the sleeves off my chain mail. The Romans rarely wore sleeves, from what I saw in old pictures."

"They were in a very different climate," Gwen said to him.

"I thought you didn't wear sleeves because they wouldn't fit your biceps?" Gwaine pondered tactlessly. Guinevere laughed, but was silenced when Percival glared at Gwaine.

"Alright, that's it. Everyone out!" commanded Arthur. "I want some time alone with my wife."

"Of course, my lord," Percival said, grateful to be done with the teasing. Somehow, it didn't feel quite as fun being on the recieving end. Gaius bowed out as well, followed by Gwaine. Lancelot went last, and the King and Queen were alone.

Arthur sat against the headboard and Gwen cradled herself in his arm.

"We haven't been truly alone for a thousand years," she said wistfully. "Since the night before Camlann."

"I've missed you, my love," Arthur told her.

"You too." Guinevere had cried once after her coronation, and once when she regained her memories. Now she cried again, but not out of sadness. It was out of more than one thing. She cried for joy, and for loss, and for time. Arthur cried too. They held on to each other and comforted each other for all the time they were separated.

"We had a son," said Arthur finally. Gwen dried her tears and laughed a short, wet laugh.

"Arthur Pendragon the Second," she said. "Merlin says that he was overthrown by one of the recorded kings of English history."

"What was he like?" asked Arthur out of genuine curiosity. He had never known his son, which was one of the most demoralizing things to know. He never had the chance to teach him anything, or give him anything, or take him anywhere.

"Good," said Gwen with the happy memories of an old woman. "The sweetest boy for miles around. Never much for fighting, though," she said. "I think that's why he was conquered."

"I don't care. As long as you tell me I can be proud of him."

"So proud, Arthur. Your knights helped him, too. Leon was his advisor, and lived in peace even after Camelot fell. Arthur died in battle, though. Merlin was there. He died bravely, he said. Fighting. Just like his father," said Gwen with a look at the parent in question.

"I'd have been just as happy if he lived to a ripe old age and died in his sleep," Arthur joked. Gwen nestled into him tighter.

"I did that," she said.

"I love you, Guinevere," Arthur said, kissing the top of her head. "Whatever happens with this new world. That will never change." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Do you think something will happen?" Gwen asked. Arthur sighed.

"Mordred has every reason to hate me. In some ways, I expect him to try to kill me."

"Can he, though? We don't know if he'll have his magic back immediately. Anyway, we have Merlin and Morgana on our side." Even as she said it, Gwen felt that she wasn't telling the truth. Arthur seemed to share this view.

"She was the enemy for so long," Arthur said softly. "And yet she has changed so much from that time."

"She washes her hair," Gwen felt the need to say. "And she brushes it. I've seen her." Arthur laughed.

"A true sign of innocence," he joked.

"I do think . . ." started Gwen, but stopped. Arthur nudged her to go on, so she did. "I think that we need to be careful around her. Not enough that she notices, but she still could kill us all in her sleep."

"No," said Arthur, much to Gwen's surprise. "She will notice anything we do out of the ordinary."

"I'm sure she will understand that she doesn't have as much of our trust as, say, Gaius," Gwen defended.

"No," repeated Arthur. "She is human. She's just a girl!"

"Are you implying - " started Gwen, sitting up and glaring at her husband.

"No! I mean she's so young."

"She's older than you, Arthur," Gwen told him.

"Not in this world," said Arthur triumphantly. "I was 29 when I died, and she was 30. But here you're only 26, which means she's 27. Anyway, what I meant to say. She's human. She will be hurt if she sees any of us acting differently, even if she understands why. Especially you and I," he said. "I cannot convince the knights, but let me convince you. Please. Do this for me."

"If it is your will to accept your greatest enemy and your murderer with open arms, then I will," said Gwen with a bit of venom in her voice.

"My love, don't speak like that. I thought you shared a good opinion of Morgana?"

"I believe that she is a good person," Gwen conceded. "But wouldn't it be a good idea to be wary of her?"

"No," said Arthur firmly. "If she even suspects that you don't believe in her, she will hate you more for it. There has been enough hate in this family."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this one! Sorry it's later than usual, but I was considering not even posting it today. To mersan123, Arthur really didn't know how smart Merlin was. To him, Merlin was a clumsy oaf who was surprisingly brave and had a good gut feeling. He really did care for him, but it never entered his mind to knight him. I don't think Merlin would even want to be a knight. You can feel how you will, but I think Arthur is completely forgivable. On another note, I would never forgive myself for not having Morgana make the right decision. Don't worry about that!**

 **Please review! I haven't even started the next chapter, so suggestions would be great.**


	18. Plots and Old Friends

**Plots and Old Friends**

Morgause loved her sister. Until Morgana, there was no one to share secrets or ideas with. There was no one to listen to her brilliance. But Morgana questioned her methods too often, which was potentially dangerous. Morgause couldn't always trust her to do everything exactly as she told her, so she had to use the mandrake root on her. It pained her to do it, but it had been the only way.

Perhaps Morgana harbored some grudge. It could be reasonable, Morgause supposed. To have one's will taken away was not something the victim and the perpetrator often bonded over after the spell was broken. It wasn't as cruel as Morgause could have made it, though! She had used a weaker concoction which allowed the victim to retain their soul and will. The spell only made Morgana do everything Morgause said. It wasn't that bad.

But Merlin having magic, that was new. All Morgause remembered was him being a meddlesome fool who happened to have good luck concerning the protection of Arthur. It was hard to imagine that that boy killed Morgana. Morgause was not very surprised to hear that she was a high priestess. Morgause had known long before she even started tutoring Morgana that her sister had immense power. It was strange that she never sensed Merlin's magic, though. The question again occured to her - why was Morgana traveling with him? She knew they were also living together with the betraying servant girl Gwen and some other people from Camelot.

Why though? She didn't know everything that had happened, but Morgana had told Morgause the facts. From what she said, Morgause couldn't imagine ever talking in friendly tones to people who did to her what Arthur and his followers did to Morgana.

"Poor, dear sister," said Morgause to herself. "They are trying to corrupt you to their way of thinking. They want you dead!"

When she had magic, Morgause could have transimitted this thought to her sister's head, but there was no magic under her control now. If she could only get it back . . .

How had magic returned to Morgana? She hadn't said. But Merlin hadn't lost his magic over the years, so perhaps other things hadn't, either.

0O0O0O0

"Aithusa!" exclaimed Morgana, running up to her friend. The dragon watched her approach, its face alighting with recognition. She let out a squawk, then bounded into Morgana's outstretched arms.

"Morgana," Merlin said, sounding muffled for Morgana's ears, which were burried in the dragon scales.

Morgana heard the voice, and turned to Merlin. He was grinning ear to ear.

"What is it?" asked Morgana, withdrawing from the embrace and resting her back against Aithusa's grown chest.

"I didn't say anything," he informed her giddily.

"Ai - " started Morgana, turning to the white dragon. A giant head - much bigger than she remembered - leveled itself to hers.

"Hello, Morgana." The voice sounded so much like Merlin's, Morgana hadn't thought for a moment it could be anyone but the wizard.

"You speak!"

"Merlin taught me," said Aithusa. "He healed my voice." Her tone was slightly ghoulish to hear coming from anyone other than Emrys. Morgana supposed that she hadn't ever heard anyone but Merlin speak. The thought depressed her.

Merlin walked up to Aithusa and gently stroked her. She leaned into him. This brought up another of Morgana's questions.

"How do you trust him?" Merlin grinned at Aithusa, then at Morgana.

"I'm not just Emrys," he admitted. "My father was Balinor."

"Balinor . . . " said Morgana blankly.

"Oh, right. You were gone by then," realized Merlin. "He was a Dragonlord. The last, actually."

"And he passed it on to you?" Merlin nodded in response. Morgana laughed. It felt good to laugh, and it had been so long.

"What?" asked Merlin, looking hurt.

"You!" gasped Morgana in between chuckles. "Are you also a god? Or a high priest?"

"Um, actually," started Merlin guiltily. Morgana looked at him in disbelief. "Never mind," he said. She didn't need to know. "The point is, I'm a Dragonlord. The last, actually."

"Dragonlord! I've only heard about them. There are some that don't believe they exist! I didn't think any survived the Great Purge. Much less had children!"

"Hello," said Merlin cheerily, waving slightly. Morgana gave him a look. "I found Aithusa 20 years after Camlann. She didn't trust me at first, but I managed to convince her."

"It took him 10 years to gain my trust," Aithusa said proudly.

"No!" exclaimed Merlin indignantly. He continued in a lower voice. "9 years and 7 months."

Watching them, Morgana realized how Merlin must have survived all these years. It was just as she had in the pit. The company of Aithusa. She was happy that they had found each other, for otherwise, they'd have been all alone for a thousand years.

Aithusa had nearly doubled in size since the last time Morgana saw her, but she still showed signs of deformity. Morgana knew that, had Aithusa not been imprisoned, she would be much bigger.

The cave they were in was much nicer than Morgana had first seen. Although there was no natural light, nor was it lit by flickering torches. The light was ethereal and pale. Morgana knew that it was Merlin's magic. On one side of the cave, a giant bed was made of straw and grass. On the other side, a red curtain separated a small nook. Out of sheer curiosity, Morgana departed the dragon and the warlock and went over to the curtain. Drawing it aside, she found a mattress surrounded by piles and piles of books. She recognized none of the titles, however, not even from being Morgan.

"My own compositions," Merlin said behind her. She infered that it was him by what he said, because she doubted that Aithusa had found a way to write in books.

"All of them?" Morgana asked.

"I've lived a long time," said the ancient sorcerer. "I've seen much over the years." He slipped gently past her. Stepping gingerly over the dozens of books, he selected one near the head of the bed. Morgana couldn't see around his body, but it seemed like this one was under his pillow. He turned around and handed it to her.

"This one is for you," he said. She held it delicately, her eyes questioning him. He didn't explain, only closed her hands over the small book. "For later," he said. She had nowhere to put it. This caused her great excitement.

" _Arære belg,_ " she said, eyes flashing. There was an incredible feeling when one did a spell of creating, for nothing can truly be created. The spell draws on things that are already in existence, and brings them to the spell caster. The sorcerer can feel each fiber and thread being pulled from somewhere in the world to them, which was what Morgana felt then. It all happened very quickly, and in just a few moments, she held a small, plain pouch. It was big enough to fit the book, and light enough to be slung across her shoulder.

"Good," said Merlin in some surprise.

"What?" asked Morgana proudly. "You didn't think I was capable of creating a small bag?"

"Of course you are," said Merlin instantly. "But I've never seen you do anything like it. The spell you used was all about creating. You usually do spells of - "

"Destruction?" suggested Morgana. Humor played on her lips. It confused Merlin, but he didn't comment on it.

"It's good to have you back," said his voice, but Aithusa spoke the words. "Merlin was lonely until you came. Now he's not. He used to stay in the cave all day long. Then he found you and the other girl, and he went out more. He's less boring."

"Thank you, Aithusa," Merlin said, trying to convey to the dragon to stop talking. "I appreciate that." Morgana grinned at his discomfort.

"I'm glad to have helped," she said. "I'd hate for you to be miserable." Merlin looked at her curiously.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing," he lied. For having hidded a secret for almost ten years, he was a really terrible liar. But she knew.

He hadn't expected her to say that she didn't want him to be miserable. She had hardly expected it herself. But it was true. Seeing Morgause had only strengthened this realization. Morgause had been cruel and untrusting, and Morgana hated that. She didn't want to be the same.

* * *

 **Sorry there was no update yesterday! I wasn't finished with this one, and I didn't want to stay up too late writing it. After today, I am not busy. This will either make the chapters longer, better, and faster, or make me forget for days. Reviewing would help!**


	19. Home and Friends

**Home and Friends**

"Morgana, we should be going," said Merlin. It saddened him to see her face. They had been with Aithusa for almost four hours, and the others would wonder where they were.

"Come back again?" pleaded Aithusa.

"Of course," said Morgana. "All the time. I promise." With this she burried her face in Aithusa's chest scales to hide her tears. Finally she withdrew. "Goodbye, Aithusa. I will miss you." The dragon inclined her head, eyes watering. Morgana couldn't bear more tears, so she turned on her heal and fled the cave.

Merlin said goodbye to his friend as well and departed, carrying a bag of clothes from the cave. When he breathed fresh air again, the witch wasn't outside. He saw with his magic that she hadn't waited for him. She was ahead of him on the path. When he emerged from the woods, Morgana was leaning against the front of Lance's car. The light was already gone, but Morgana stood out. She wore a pretty white blouse and a long, white skirt. Her green eyes shone through the darkness. Her skin was so pale it seemed to glow. Even her hair was clearly defined. The rest of the world was a dark blue, but her hair was pure black.

"I'm sorry to leave like that," Morgana said.

"I understand." Merlin felt the sudden urge to hug Morgana. It was strange to want this. He wouldn't have hugged her in his early days of Camelot. Sometimes they did, but there were reasons. He was too wary of this Morgana to ask of her anything even vaguely intimate.

Merlin realized that he had been staring. Her green eyes studdied him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied. He was doing a lot of that. "Let's go."

"I can drive," Morgana offered. "If you want to get some sleep." This quite surprised Merlin, but when she said it, he realized how tired he was.

"Thank you." He fished the keys out of his pocket and gave them to Morgana. He felt proud of himself for showing her trust. Perhaps it would be another weight in his favor against Morgause. He didn't know that she had already chosen.

0O0O0O0

"Merlin? Wake up. We're here. Merlin?"

"Umhumph," groaned Merlin. Morgana laughed. She pushed him gently again.

"Wake up, Merlin," she said again. His eyes fluttered open.

"Morgana? What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm not in your room, Merlin. We're in the car. Shall we go inside, or do you wish to sleep out here?" Merlin glared at her. She flashed him a cheery smile, to which he sneered.

"Not a morning person?"

"Not when I slept in a car for three hours," he said. "Is it even morning?"

"No," realized Morgana. "Will you just come?"

She had gone to the house the others were talking about looking at first, which had turned out to be the right choice. It had a lovely view of Avalon, and certainly looked from the outside big enough to comfortably house them all.

Merlin staggered out of the car, lugging a bag with him. She sympathized. Morgana held his arm and led him up the stone steps to the huge house. He leaned onto her, which she only attributed to sleepiness. The front door was locked, but she could hear voices inside. Morgana knocked.

"I'll get it!" shouted a voice from inside. The door opened, and Gwaine stood in soft yellow light. "Morgana! And Merlin. Did you get lost? Where have you been? Come in, of course," Gwaine said, stepping aside. Morgana led Merlin in. For some reason, he seemed reluctant to let go of her arm, but he did. The light from old lamps perked him up.

"Hello, Gwaine. I took Morgana to the mountains."

"Oh, right. Why?"

"To see our dragon," said Merlin frankly. Gwaine frowned, but didn't ask. "Food?" asked Merlin.

"TOLD YOU!" shouted Arthur from somewhere deeper in the house. Following the sound, Morgana came into the living room. Arthur and Gwen sat on one sofa. Percival, Elyan, and Lancelot were on chairs around the room. Upon closer inspection, Morgana found that they were eating ice cream.

"What did you tell?" Morgana asked, taking a seat on another sofa. It wasn't too near the knights, but wasn't far enough away that it would seem she was avoiding them. It was close to Arthur and Guinevere's couch.

"That Merlin would ask for food as soon as he came in," Arthur said triumphantly.

"It wasn't just as he came in!" Gwen refuted. "He said that he took Morgana to see a dragon, first! He asked for food after that."

"You have so much faith in me," said Merlin sarcastically. Morgana looked to the doorway, where he stood holding two bowls. He sat on the couch beside her and handed her one of the bowls. It had delicious-looking ice cream in it. She was about to taste it, then paused. She knew she shouldn't have, but her instincts could not be ruled by her mind and heart.

"Could you - " she started, then stopped. Holding out her bowl a little to Merlin, she looked at him pleadingly. For a moment he looked confused, and then he realized.

"Give it here." Merlin took a bite of her ice cream and handed the bowl back. Morgana muttered her thanks. "No problem," said Merlin good-naturedly. He looked away from Morgana and realized that everyone had been staring at them. Gwaine was watching them with a sad look on his face.

Morgana killed Gwaine. He could live with her, but it was a bit too much for her to be scared of Merlin. Merlin had more right to be scared of her! She would be the one poisoning ice cream, if anyone, not Merlin. She certainly had no right to ask him to test her food just to make sure he hadn't poisoned it.

"It counts," Arthur continued to protest.

"It wasn't the first thing he said. You said that it would be the first thing he said. Besides, not having eaten in 12 hours gives some validity to the request."

"12 hours! Surely not that long!" exclaimed Arthur

"They left at 11 a.m. It is now after 11 p.m.," Guinevere said.

"We did eat, actually," Merlin told them. "I brought some sandwiches." Arthur looked at Gwen triumphantly. "It was a while ago, though!"

"Of course it was, Merlin," said Percival, patting him on the shoulder as he passed. "I'm going to bed." Merlin made a face after him.

"I'm tired too," said Gwaine, glad to leave Morgana's presense.

"Perhaps I should go too," said Elyan. He, too didn't like how comfortable everyone was with Morgana. His departure left Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, and Lancelot in the room. Morgana felt the most comfortable with these people. Lancelot hadn't lived to see her darkest side, and he was pretty easy-going. He seemed to have accepted that she wasn't about to murder them all.

"You mentioned a dragon?" prompted Lancelot. "Is this new, or just another thing I missed by being dead?"

"Neither," said Merlin. "You don't even know, Gwen. I'm the last Dragonlord."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin," laughed Arthur. "Balinor was the last Dragonlord."

"I know," Merlin said. "He was my father." Arthur stared at Merlin.

"Your father?" repeated Arthur. Merlin nodded. "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"You have a dragon?" asked Gwen.

"Well, she doesn't belong to me, but I take care of her. I did when she was young, anyway. She's grown up, now. You may know her, actually. Do you remember that white dragon?"

"But that was Morgana's - " started Arthur before the realization set in. "That dragon was evil."

"No!" Morgana exclaimed. "She just did what I asked of her. We went through a lot together."

"I found her 20 years after the battle. She learned to trust me, and became my only companion over the years. I thought Morgana would like to see her," explained Merlin to the others. They seemed to understand.

"I'm going to bed," Morgana said. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Gwen stood up and went up the stairs with her.

"That's Gwaine's, and Percival's, at the end is mine and Arthur's, Lancelot is there, Elyan across from mine," Gwen said, pointing to the rooms. "Gaius is right here. There are more rooms upstairs. I'll show you." Gwen led her up another, smaller flight of stairs to the third floor. There were three bedrooms upstairs, but two were big and had bathrooms attached.

"Why did nobody claim these?" asked Morgana in disbelief.

"Gwaine didn't explore enough to see them, or he would have. Gaius didn't want to walk up two flights of stairs. Me and Arthur have a good one downstairs, and it doesn't face the lake." Morgana understood why Arthur and Guinevere didn't want to see the place Arthur had rested for a thousand years. Both of the larger rooms upstairs faced the lake. The only difference was the color; one was red, and the other green. Morgana chose the green one.

"Oh, and I brought over some of your clothes from your apartment. They're in this chest." Gwen gestured towards a case in the hall.

"Thank you, Gwen. For everything."

"Goodnight."

Morgana used her magic to destroy some of the dust around the room, but the sheets were already clean. She supposed that the knights had ceased being spoiled brats long enough to wash the bedclothes. She changed into one of Morgan's long, white nightgowns and clambered into bed. She had forgotton the terror of nightmares.f

* * *

 **Did you like this one? I'm working on the next one now, and it's pretty good. Thanks for the reviews I got! Keep them coming!**


	20. Destiny Comes Again

**Destiny Comes Again**

"How are things going with Morgana?" Arthur asked after Morgana and Gwen left. "She seems to be becoming a lot more like her old self."

"Good, I think," Merlin replied. "She seems more comfortable around me than she did at first."

"You seem happier, too," noticed Lancelot.

"Of course," said Merlin. "My friends are back." Arthur pulled himself off the couch and sat beside Merlin, clapping him on the back.

"You were very brave," he said. "None of us knew about how much you helped, and yet you still continued to help us."

"I knew," Lancelot put in. Arthur stared at him.

"You told him, but not me?" asked Arthur in fake hurt. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't quite as blind as you were," Merlin said. "He found out the first time we met. It took you nine years. And I told you."

"Oh, shut up, Merlin."

"I'm not even your servant anymore, and I never did what you said, anyway. Why do you think I will start now?" asked Merlin with a grin at his best friend. Arthur's kingly pride wasn't shocked anymore by this blatant rudeness from Merlin. All he said was,

"Go to bed, Merlin." They all went. Merlin brought his bag of clothes up the stairs. Lancelot took pity on Merlin, who checked each room for an occupant and found no vacancies.

"Upstairs," he said. Merlin thanked him and went up. There were four doors, but the one on the end was open and revealed a bathroom. Merlin's innate sense of direction told him that two of the rooms faced the lake of Avalon. He opened the first door. It was a green room with a door to a private toilet. In the bed lay Morgana. Merlin closed the door slowly and went into the other room. It was just like Morgana's, only red. He used magic to clear up the heavy layer of dust that coated the room.

Merlin opened his bag and changed into another shirt and more comfortable pants. He crawled into bed and fell instantly asleep.

Until he heard the screams. Merlin jumped out of bed and listened. Screaming came from the next room. Morgana's room.

He sprinted out of his room into hers. She was lying on the bed, sweating and flailing and screaming. Merlin ran up to her.

"Morgana! Morgana, you're dreaming!" He didn't have as much experience with her nightmares as Gwen did, but he knew enough to disregard his usual boundaries. He held Morgana's arms still and talked to her soothingly. With a final scream, she woke.

"Merlin!" she gasped, and hugged him. He rubbed her back and held on tight. "It was terrible," Morgana whimpered. "Morgause killed you. And Gwaine, and Arthur. I couldn't stop her! She made me watch! It can't be true, it can't!"

Merlin wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but he had seen her predict the future in her dreams too often to dismiss this vision. He knew how well preventing the future didn't work, so he did say,

"It was just a dream."

"It didn't feel like just a dream," Morgana said, her voice cracking. "But I understand. Changing the future only causes it. Let's pretend it was." Merlin kissed the side of her head softly and pulled away from the embrace.

"Can you go back to sleep?" he asked. There weren't clocks in her room yet, but he thought it must be about 5 in the morning because the sky was just getting that darkness before the dawn.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired. Go back to bed, I'll be alright," she said.

"No, I'm fine," he said. Morgana was in the middle of the bed, so Merlin had enough room to sit down beside her and stretch out his legs. "What do you want to do today?"

Morgana inwardly laughed at the servant who never really learned proper etiquette.

"Actually, there is a spell I've always wanted to try," she said hesitantly.

0O0O0O0

Morgause parked her bicycle beside a tree and walked to the side of the lake. She knelt and began the words of summoning. Magic wasn't necessary for this part.

Even before she finished, the Sidhe started to appear. They weren't used to being summoned by a mortal, she knew. The leader rose up before her and hovered in front of her eyes.

"Why do you summon us, mortal?" he demanded. "I should destroy you on the spot!"

"No!" cried Morgause. "I can do something for you, if you do something for me in return." The Sidhe leader narrowed his eyes at her.

"What can you do for us?" he asked. "You have nothing we can not take."

"Merlin! And Morgana. I can get them. I can kill them, if that is your will. And King Arthur."

"What is your price?" hissed the Sidhe. Morgause raised her head proudly.

"I want my magic back," she said.

"So you are another one," said the tiny blue man with amusement. "The witch thought she was going to the one like a son to her, but instead she found the one who tortured her to near insanity."

"She didn't come for me?" asked Morgause. "Who was she going to?"

"This person is not yet alive, and may never be brought back. It is the witch and the sorcerer's destiny to find the boy again, but destinies are tricky creatures." Morgause knew that this was no answer, but she didn't push the Sidhe.

"Will you accept my proposal?" she asked. The Sidhe leader glared at her, then hissed between his sharp teeth. He nodded shortly.

"We will return your magic," he said. "We know of your affections towards the Lady Morgana. If you do not do as we ask, you will be tortured and killed. Do you understand?" Morgause inclined her head.

"What do you want me to do?"

0O0O0O0

Morgana led Merlin up the hill to the tree. To her great surprise, it was still alive. It was the same one, for the marks she had carved into it when she buried Mordred were exactly the same. The pile of stones was gone though, which was hardly surprising.

She knelt on Mordred's grave.

"If he is in this world, this won't work. But otherwise, we can speak with him," Morgana told Merlin. He was hesitant, but he kept silent. "Let's begin," said Morgana. Merlin knelt beside her. Together, they chanted the incantation. Merlin felt the magic working. The air rushed over their heads and into Merlin's mouth.

"Mordred?" Morgana asked. She looked around, but nowhere did they see the Druid knight. They heard him, though.

"I'm here, Morgana."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In Merlin," Mordred's voice said. Morgana whirled around to look at Merlin beside her, who was looking at her with an expression of hopelessness on his face. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but this is the only way I can speak." Merlin's face softened and he nodded.

"I miss you," Morgana said to Mordred in Merlin. "But they wouldn't trust you if you were here."

"They shouldn't," Mordred said. "I killed Arthur. I can't expect them to forgive me for that."

"Do you regret it?" asked Morgana. "Do you regret working with me to do what we did?"

"I don't regret working with you for a moment," Mordred said. "You were the only thing I trusted in the end. Working with you was wonderful.

"I had to kill Arthur. That was certain. I could not live in a world with him. I am not sorry that he killed me too, though." Morgana looked at Merlin in shock. Confusion was evident on his face, too.

"He could not live in a world with me in it," explained Mordred. "Killing each other was our only option."

"What about now?" asked Morgana. "Are you coming back? Do you know?"

"Being dead doesn't give me much knowledge," Mordred said. "The moment you called me forth, I was given memories of the past. I have no knowledge of the future or what it might bring."

"Of course, I'm sorry," said Morgana. "I just miss you, that's all. In this world, I am surrounded by people I hurt." She hesitated to say all that she wanted to in front of Merlin, but it was too important to not say. "I hurt every person living in that house. I could go to Morgause and never see them again, but I love them far too much to do that. I couldn't never see them again, not after - everything of this world."

"I understand," said Mordred. "If I was to come there, I wouldn't want to leave them again. It's a second chance."

"You want a second chance?" asked Morgana. Mordred laughed sharply.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Arthur does," Morgana told him. "I know he wishes he hadn't killed your Kara. He liked you. The knights miss you." A sudden change came over Merlin's face, and Morgana knew Mordred was leaving.

"It is my destiny to see you again," Mordred said, but as if from farther away. His voice had left Merlin and was floating through the hills. "If all goes to plan, Camelot will rise again, greater than ever before."

"How can it?" shouted Morgana as if she thought Mordred couldn't hear her. There was no answer. She slumped down on her heels and turned to Merlin defeatedly. "He's gone."

"Was it worth it?" asked Merlin. He had heard the conversation, but it must have been more to Morgana than to him.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I got to talk to him again."

"And apparently, you will again! I thought I was done with destinies." This made Morgana laugh.

"They are a bother, aren't they?"

"Don't I know it."


	21. Deception

**Deception**

The Sidhe told Morgause the location of the house Merlin and Morgana were staying in, but it was up to her to make a plan. If any of the knights saw her, she would instantly be captured and have no opportunity to talk to Morgana.

She crouched behind some bushes, her back to the lake. At that moment she must have been incredibly lucky, because Morgana walked out of the house - alone. She wandered down the steps and across the street. She was carrying a blanket, which she laid on the grass on the shore of the lake and sat down. This was Morgause's chance.

"Sister?" she said in a weak voice. Morgana whipped her head around and stared at Morgause.

"Morgause!" she exclaimed, standing quickly, but keeping her distance.

"Why do you turn from me, sister? Am I not your mentor, your friend?"

"You were," agreed Morgana. "Until you poisoned my mind to make sure I wouldn't stray! I loved you, Morgause. I would never have left you."

"I regret many things," said Morgause sadly. "Please, I just want a second chance."

 _She couldn't have heard me talking with Merlin, could she?_ Morgana thought. Little did Morgause know it, but they had said exactly the right thing. Morgana wanted to leave her sister standing there by the lake, but her pleading words struck deep into Morgana's pity. She stepped forward and took Morgause's hands, smiling slightly.

"I understand."

0O0O0O0

"Merlin, old chap," Gwaine called from the hall. "Let me in, or I shall drink enough ale that the only way to cure me will be magic!" The door opened to show a grinning Merlin. Behind him, Gwaine could see dozens of ancient books and scrolls and bits of parchment spread all over the floor.

"Oh now see, it's not just Gaius that has to live with your mess now," complained Gwaine. "It's all of us!" Merlin shrugged and stepped carefully through the chaos to a clear patch. Gwaine entered the room and almost tripped on an open book.

"Careful!" Merlin shouted. "Those are the memoirs of Agrippa! It's a first edition!"

"Merlin," said Gwaine, looking at his friend. "You have got to get yourself a girl." Merlin pretended not to hear him. Gwaine stumbled through the mess, ignoring Merlin's protestations. He finally managed to sit beside the scholar.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Merlin seemed glad someone had asked him.

"Trying to understand the phenomenon of reincarnation," he said, putting down a piece of crinkly yellow parchment and turning to Gwaine. I'm going through hundreds of accounts of sorcerers, but none of them can explain it either. The one person who might, never documented it."

"Who?" asked Gwaine out of genuine curiosity.

"Nimueh."

0O0O0O0

Gaius stopped halfway up the stairs to catch his breath. In Camelot, the terrors of old age didn't bother him until he was well into his eighties, but the Guy of this world had terrible aches.

"Gaius, is something wrong?" asked Percival, appearing at his side.

"No, no, my boy. Just my old bones creaking." Percival looked doubtful. He offered his arm.

"I'll help you upstairs," he said. Gaius's pride wanted to refuse, but his sore joints couldn't. He thanked Percival and took the arm. If the big knight noticed how heavily Gaius leaned on him, or how much pain he appeared to be in, he didn't say anything until the top of the steps.

"Do you want a hot bath?" Percival asked. "Or medicine, or - "

"I am perfectly capable of administering my own medicine!" snapped Gaius. Percival's face underwent a moment of shock and hurt. Gaius hated that he'd lost his temper on the sweet man, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He let go of Percival's arm and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Percival stared after him. Never had he seen Gaius be so frail or so hot-tempered. Gwen came out of her bedroom and smiled at Percival. She started downstairs. Percival made a split-second decision and called after her. She turned around and looked at him.

"What is it?" Percy bounded over to her so he could whisper. Gaius still had keen ears.

"It's Gaius. There's something wrong. He won't talk to me but . . ." he trailed off. Gwen understood immediately. She touched Percival's arm gently and walked back up the stairs.

"Gaius? It's Gwen. May I come it?" she asked, knocking on the door. She heard a crash from behind the door, and a moan. Praying that the door wasn't locked, she turned the handle. It went, and Gwen burst into the room.

Gaius was on the floor, leaning against the bed. Several books that Gwen remembered as being on the bed were now scattered around the old man. The blanket was pulled towards Gaius as if he had tried to use it to get onto the bed. Gwen rushed to his side.

"Gaius?" she said softly. He moaned and turned away from her. "Gaius, don't do that. Let me help you."

"There is no cure for old age," Gaius said dismally. "My mind is still sharp, but my body is falling apart." Tears came to Gwen's eyes. She knew this was an exaggeration, but she also knew that Gaius was far older than any of them comprehended.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Her old friend and physician faced her.

"What could you do?" he asked. He knew how harsh he sounded, so he tried to fix it. "My girl, everyone gets old. You did, once. You've watched me die before."

"Which is why I can't again!" she exploded. "You think we don't care, but we do, Gaius! You are the person we all of us care about. Let us help you," she continued in a smaller voice. Gaius wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Bring Percival in here; I must tell you both something." Gwen obeyed, and the queen and her knight knelt beside the frail old man.

"There is nothing to be done for this," Gaius told them. Gwen bit back tears. Percival looked shocked. "You must make me a promise. Both of you." Percy nodded, but Gwen hesitated. Gaius looked at her sharply, and she inclined her head.

"What do you want?"

"Don't tell the others."

* * *

 **Quite often, I only remember the author's note when I am posting the chapter. I didn't remember at all last chapter. For those of you worried about Morgause acting out of character by killing Morgana, don't worry.**

 **This chapter may make those of you who like Gaius worried, so I'm sorry. I thought of a really good plot twist, and Gaius has to be sick for it to work.**

 **You may get to see Nimueh! Maybe not, I haven't decided yet. I don't really plan the chapters, they just sort of happen. I wanted some Gwaine-Merlin interaction.**


	22. Injury and Pain

**Injury and Pain**

"Merlin? Arthur? Gwen?" Morgana called. Arthur rounded the corner, eating a bowl of porridge.

"Hawo, Morgwama!" he said through the food. She looked at him in disgust. He swallowed. "Did you call for me?"

"Yes," she said. She wished Merlin was here, but Arthur might understand. "You gave me a second chance, remember?"

"It's a bit hard to forget," he laughed.

"And you were willing to accept Mordred if he came back, weren't you?"

"What do you want, Morgana?" Arthur asked. He always fascinated her. Sometimes he didn't understand her at all, but sometimes he could see right through her.

"Morgause," she burst out. "She wants another chance." Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Morgana held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not asking you to welcome her into this house, or even ever see her again. Just let me spend time with her."

"Does she have magic?" he asked. Morgana shook her head. "Where is she?"

"Outside," Morgana admitted.

"Great!" said Arthur with enthusiasm Morgana didn't think him capable of mustering around Morgause. "Bring her in." Morgana stared. "Do you not want her to come in?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't think you would," she admitted. "But if you're sure . . ."

Instead of responding, Arthur walked past Morgana to the front door. He opened it and saw Morgause. "You, in," he ordered. Morgana saw that Morgause looked startled, but she came up the front steps anyway. The two women followed Arthur into the sitting room and sat on one of the sofas. Arthur sat on a chair facing them.

"How did you find us?" Arthur asked. Morgana hadn't thought about this, so she looked at Morgause expectantly. For a moment Morgause had nothing to say.

"I figured you'd want to be near Avalon," she said. "I was walking around the lake and I saw Morgana."

"Lucky," commented Arthur. Morgause feared that he would suspect, but at that moment, Elyan came in. He looked at Morgause as if he couldn't place from where he knew her. Suddenly he gasped.

"Morgause!" Elyan hissed. He turned to Arthur who was casually sitting but a few feet away. "It's Morgause!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Arthur said sarcastically. "I know she's here, I invited her in."

"Why?!" shouted Elyan. "Or have you forgotten the multiple attacks on Camelot led by Morgause? Have you forgotten all the good knights that died because of her? Have you forgotten that she corrupted your own sister into doing her will? What could she do now, if you invite her into our home?"

"I'll go," Morgause said. "I don't want to be an intrusion." Morgana wanted to tell her that it was alright, that she could stay, but she knew that wasn't true. She nodded to her sister.

"Perhaps that would be best. But we'll meet again, won't we?" Morgause smiled at her.

"Of course, dear sister. Will you show me out?" They rose and walked together to the door, out of earshot of the King and Elyan. "Meet me tomorrow at eleven, by the Eastern shore of the lake," Morgause said quietly. "Do you know the place?"

"Yes. Tomorrow," agreed Morgana.

0O0O0O0

Morgause was already waiting when Morgana arrived. She smiled when her sister approached, and moved to hug her. Morgana stepped back. It was a small movement, but Morgause noticed.

"I've apologized, Morgana. I meant it."

"I know. I'm sorry. I understand better than anyone how you feel, and yet I still find it hard to trust you." Morgause hid her anger at this statement, but Morgana was an expert at hiding anger. "I truly am sorry, Morgause. I will try. That much I promise."

Morgause wanted her magic back more than anything, and yet hurting Morgana seemed impossible. She needed it to be quick.

"I know you are trying. I understand that forgiveness is difficult for I who have made you suffer so greatly." Morgana smiled her kind little smile and took her sister's hand.

"Come with me," she said. Morgana led Morgause to the shore of the lake and extended her hand over the water. Morgause saw her eyes glow with gold, and a boat rose out of the depths of the lake. It floated over to the women. Morgana stepped in carefully, and Morgause followed. This wasn't the right time. The Sidhe had told Morgause to bring Merlin and Morgana to the other side of the lake.

The boat magically brought them to the island in the center of Avalon. Morgana walked up the hill to the tower and looked back at Morgause expectantly.

"Why have you brought me here, sister?" Morgause asked.

"Come here," Morgana laughed. Morgause was hesitant, but she joined her sister at the top of the hill. "I love this place. I came here many times after the various dissapointments in my life. It was always just - here. I found much comfort here."

Morgause couldn't see much beauty in the place, but she loved how much Morgana loved it. She hated to ruin the moment, but now was the perfect chance.

"I am pleased you have a place of refuge," Morgause said honestly, drawing close to her sister. If she could just get her into the lake. "It is beautiful," she lied. "All the flowers, and the reflections in the lake. Just lovely." If Morgana was surprised by this out of character romantacism, she didn't say anything.

"Let's go down here!" Morgana suggested. Exactly where the Sidhe were going to collect her.

"No, let's go back," Morgause said. She thought she could do it, but she could not bring about the death of her sister. Morgana had walked a few steps to the top of the hill, and she turned around.

"What do you - ahhh!" Morgana tripped and was tumbling down the hill. A blue cloud rose from the lake and slowly approached the falling witch. Morgause ran after her sister. Morgana managed to grab a bit of the earth and stop herself. She didn't notice the blue mist. Morgause reached her.

"Sister! Are you alright?" Morgana looked at Morgause with unfocused eyes. "Sister?" Morgause asked again. Morgana slumped down, unconcious. Morgause held her and felt a wetness on her hand. When she drew it back, it was stained with red. It was the same red she had often caused to be spilled in Cenred's kingdom.

"You have done well," a voice said. The cloud stopped moving. "Leave now, and bring Merlin."

"You can't take her yet!" Morgause cried. "She is neccesary to get Merlin. I can't bring him without her."

"Is that really the case?" asked the Sidhe. "Or are your feelings for your half-sister influencing our agreement?"

"No! I will not fail you. Just let me bring her back. Please, heal her?"

"We will not. The fall was not of our doing, and we will not heal her. Bring the warlock, or suffer the Sidhe's wrath!" With that, the cloud dissapated and the sisters were alone.

Morgause pressed her hand against the wound. It was in Morgana's right side, but it wasn't as deep as she'd originally thought. Morgana was losing a lot of blood, though. Morgause looked back up the hill. Sticking out a few feet up was a sharp stone. Morgause settled Morgana's head gently upon the soft ground and ran to the rock. She knelt awkwardly low enough that the rock reached her shirt. Using the sharpest part, she cut into her shirt. Morgause tore off a strip of the shirt and went back to Morgana. It wasn't a permenant solution, but it would get them to the house. Hopefully.

0O0O0O0

Lancelot didn't like being cooped up, much less with people just as irritable as he was. In order to get away, he went for a walk. It was a lovely day. He walked on the shore of the lake Merlin had laid him to rest in the second time he died. Arthur hated it, but for Lancelot, it was just familiar.

He knew that Glastonbury Tor was a bit of a tourist site, but he had never seen anybody. That is, until today. Someone was in a boat and using what looked like a long tree branch to move. As the boat drew closer to shore, Lancelot could see that it held a blonde woman. She looked very anxious.

He thought he had seen her before. Perhaps she was an aquaintance of Lance he had forgotten? No, it seemed more than that. Lancelot could see something else in the boat. Even from a distance, he could see the shape of another person in the bottom of the boat. The blonde woman cradled the other's head. As they approached, Lancelot tried to recognize the other person. It was clearly a woman. She had wavy black hair and pale skin. Morgana.

The blonde woman must be Morgause. Arthur had told him about the woman coming to the house the day before. Once he knew who she was, he could see that it was her. It seemed that the people in their new lives didn't look exactly like their old selves except to those close to them.

Why was Morgana asleep like that? The way Morgause held her looked odd. It was only when they were almost to the shore that Lancelot saw the fraying at the bottom of Morgause's shirt, and the blood covering Morgana's clothes. Lancelot ran into the lake, grateful that the water was shallow enough to let him stand. He grabbed the boat and helped pull it in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She fell," Morgause explained in a panicked voice. "I don't have the magic to heal her!" Lancelot brought the small boat onto the land where it couldn't move. Morgause helped him take Morgana in his arms. She clambered out herself and ran ahead of him. They hurried to the house. Morgause knocked on the door.

Percival opened the door, his already worried face growing confused at the sight of Morgause. She pushed past him, allowing space for Lancelot to come in, carrying Morgana.

"What happened?" Percival asked. Lancelot and Morgause ignored him. Morgana was laid on the couch gently.

"Bring Merlin down here," Lancelot ordered Percival. He immediately obeyed. "We must stop the bleeding," he told Morgause. "There are clean cloths in the closet next to the bathroom, down there."

"Will she be okay?" Morgause asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Only Merlin can tell."

0O0O0O0

"Merlin!" Percival shouted, banging on the door. After a pause, Gwaine opened it.

"What's the shouting about?" he asked. Merlin sat on the floor and looked at Percival in concern.

"Morgana is injured," he said. "She's losing blood fast." Merlin was standing and at the door in a second.

"Get Gaius, too," he said, then bounded down the stairs. Percival hesitated.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwaine. "Gaius is the physician here." Percival couldn't tell him, he'd promised. He nodded and ran down to Gaius's room.

"Gaius?" he asked, knocking on the door. When there was no response, he opened it. Gaius was sitting in a chair, reading a book. "Morgana is injured," he said. "If you don't feel up to it, that's perfectly fine - "

"I'll come," Gaius said, rising up. Percival steadied him and guided him downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Gaius let go and walked on his own into the sitting room. Merlin was already examining the wound in Morgana's side. Gaius moved as steadily as he could over to the unconcious woman. Leaning over her was hell on his back, but he could see what he needed to by only inclining his head a bit.

Merlin had already cleaned the wound and stopped the bleeding. There wasn't anything for Gaius to do; Merlin had learned quite well. Gaius said as much. Merlin finished applying ointment Morgana and turned to him.

"I still need you. I am by no means perfect at healing. Beyond this, I doubt I'll be able to treat her," Merlin assured Gaius. The old man shook his head.

"You'll get by fine. There will come a time when I will no longer be here to guide you."

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin. "You're not going to die!" Percival looked at Gaius sympathetically.

"Morgana?" asked Gwen from the doorway. She stared in shock at the sleeping woman. It was strange to see such a strong, independent woman lying unconscious and helpless. She looked so young when she was sleeping. Her sleep was too deep for dreams, and she was peaceful.

Merlin stepped back and allowed Gwen to rush to her friend. She knelt beside the couch.

"What happened to her?" she asked tearfully. Merlin frowned. He turned to Lancelot.

"What did happen?" he asked. Lancelot looked at Morgause, who answered.

"She was showing me the tower of Avalon, and she fell. There was a rock, and she cut herself. She brought us there using magic to move a boat, so I had to gondoleer it. Lancelot helped bring it in, and he carried her here."

"She tripped?" asked Merlin suspisciously. Morgause looked at him with such fire in her eyes that he almost stepped back.

"Do you think I could ever hurt her? She is my sister, my everything. I may not care about much, but _never_ doubt that I care about her." She didn't think about the words. Before today, she wouldn't have completely believed them. She had thought that she wanted her magic more than anything, but that wasn't true. What she wanted was Morgana's forgiveness.

The Sidhe had told her that if she failed them, she would be horribly killed. Morgause believed them. There was nothing she could do except wait for their judgement. She couldn't kill Merlin now; Morgana would never forgive her for that.

It would be a challenge, but she could forget her hatred of the others living in that house to have a chance with Morgana. Morgause doubted there would be much time before the Sidhe honored their promise to kill her, but the time they had was precious.

"Gaius?" asked Gwen, rising from Morgana's side. She was looking at Gaius with great concern. Morgause turned to the old man. He was taking deep breaths, but they were raspy and wheezing. He grabbed the couch to steady himself. Percival reached his side and held him.

"Gaius, what's wrong?" asked Merlin. Percival led the old physician to the other couch and let him sit. Gaius struggled to breathe. "Gaius!" Merlin cried and ran over to his old tutor. He placed his hand's on the man's shoulders. Morgause could see that he was doing magic, but Gaius pushed him away.

"What are you doing? Gaius, let me help you!" said Merlin. The pained face of the old man looked beseechingly at Percival. Whatever that glance said, the large knight understood. When Merlin tried to go back to Gaius, Percival held him back. "Percival, let me go! What are you doing? Let me get to him!" The knight held fast. Morgause could see that Gaius was fading fast. Gwaine and Lancelot both approached their old friend, but a look from Percival held them back. Merlin was not so easily stopped.

"Merlin, don't. Don't!" Gwen said, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Gaius!" shouted Merlin, his eyes flashing gold. Percival was magically thrown backwards, his legs hitting the couch and causing him to collapse on Morgana. She still didn't stir.

Merlin ran to Gaius, pushing Gwen away when she tried to stop him. He knealt beside Gaius. He was a second too late. Just as Merlin reached him, Gaius stopped moving.

"No!" he shouted. "Gaius!" The old man didn't stir. Merlin shook him, but nothing roused him. Gaius was dead.

* * *

 **This one is so long! It's more than double my normal chapters. I'm sorry for killing Gaius, but I never really liked him and it is essential to the plot.**

 **I promised Morgause would not hurt Morgana, and I kept that promise. Don't worry, Morgana will be okay. I needed Morgause to be welcomed into the house, so - this happened. Again, there isn't much planning involved. I just start Merlin on Netflix and open up a shrunk writing tab and let my fingers do what they will.**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it wasn't finished before I went to that amazing Shakespeare celebration thing! I saw it at my local movie theater, not live, but it was INCREDIBLE! Benedict Cumberbatch was there, and Ian Mclellan, and Judi Dench, and Hellen Miran, and DAVID TENNANT AND CATHERINE TATE! It was so amazing. For those of you reading in the future, this was published May 24, 2016. May 23, when I'm writing this, is the 400th anniversary of William Shakespeare's death.**


	23. Grief

**Grief**

"NO!" sobbed Merlin. He shook the limp body and wept into the dead man's chest. "Please! Gaius, don't leave me. Don't leave me again." Gwen felt tears come to her eyes watching him. Gwaine must have felt just as sad, for he put his arms around Merlin's shoulders and held him as he wept. Gwaine cried into silently Merlin's head as he held the sobbing man.

He wasn't the only one. Lancelot and Percival's faces were both wet with tears. Morgause watched them all suffer with a terrible expression of shock on her face. Merlin's sobbing quieted until he was gently shaking in Gwaine's arms. He rose unsteadily and faced Morgause.

"You did this," he shuddered. "This was YOU!" Morgause shook her head.

"I promise. I did not do this."

"YOU DID! I want you DEAD!" he shouted.

"Merlin, I don't think she did," Gwen put in. Merlin whirled to face her, his face an unbearable mask of grief. She repressed a sob and continued. "Gaius was sick before she ever came," she said. Merlin shook his head.

"He can't have just died. He knows how to heal himself. She killed him!" Merlin shouted.

"It's true," Percival said sadly. "He was sick before she came. He told us not to tell. I'm sorry, but - "

"NOOOO!" shouted Merlin, eyes flashing gold. Morgause was thrown against the wall behind her. She was still conscious, but pain flooded through her. The breath left her for a moment, and she didn't even try to move.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" asked a voice. When he turned to it, Morgana was sitting up, her eyes bleary but her surprise showing that she had certainly seen Merlin throw her sister against a wall. Merlin was too angry to care.

"She killed Gaius," he said. Morgana gaped at him. She propped herself on her elbow and looked around. When she saw Gaius, she stared.

"No," she said quietly. Morgana tumbled off the couch, finding her footing and hurrying to Gaius. "Gaius? Wake up. Gaius!" She didn't cry, but her breathing quickened rapidly. Soon she was hyperventilating. "No," she gasped. "No!" Her eyes flashed, and all the glass in the room shattered. Then she wept for her oldest friend. She wept deep, heartbreaking sobs. Nobody went to her. Nobody held her.

Merlin looked at Morgause again. She was regaining her breath and starting to stand.

"Did you kill him?" he asked angrily.

"No!" she told him forcefully. "I promise." He still glared, but turned away. It was too much to say that he believed her, but she knew that her life said that better than any words.

Merlin didn't know where to look. Certainly not at Gaius, or at the sobbing Morgana. He couldn't bring himself to look at the pity on his friends' faces, either. The world seemed to shrink around him, suffocating him. He couldn't take it any longer. Merlin ran to the front door and outside. He reached the bushes near the lake before he vomitted the contents of his stomach.

0O0O0O0

Morgana cried until she ran out of tears. Even after that she rocked on her heals by Gaius's body. She couldn't believe that he was dead. He had helped her since she was a child. He'd always been kind to her, until he found out about her betrayal. He'd even healed her when she fell down the stairs, but she was sure he'd known by then. Now he was gone.

The pain in her side was numbed by her grief. The noices around her were muffled, as if she was underwater. The world started to spin. She rose to her feet. She saw the Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Gwen watching her. Morgause stood against the wall, her face full of more pity than Morgana thought her capable of.

Morgana walked on shaking feet up the two flights of stairs to her room. She was vaguely aware of Arthur calling to her on the second floor, but she wasn't in control of her movement. Morgana entered her room and fell onto the bed. She curled herself into a ball and cried tears she hadn't even thought possible. They didn't last nearly as long as before, and soon she was just lying on her bed. The position hurt her wounded side, so she stood and walked to the window. She could see the lake, and movement from the bushes in front of it. When she used her magic, she saw that Merlin was violently retching into the bushes.

They were both so alone now. Gaius had been a mentor to both of them, and now he was dead. He had the knights, but he was separated from them by a thousand years of life. They had no idea what he went through all the time.

She had no one except Morgause. Now it seemed that she didn't even have her. She didn't come to Morgana now. Morgana hadn't realized how much she cared about Gaius until now that he was dead. She wanted some comfort, but she realized that she didn't deserve any. Nobody wanted to help her because they all hated her.

 _Death brings out the truth in people,_ Morgana thought. _Why can't sunshine and happiness bring out the truth? Why does it have to be death? Why did he die?_ She felt suddenly tired, and laid upon the bed. She didn't think she could sleep, but she closed her eyes to rest them after all her crying. Soon, she drifted into unconsciousness.

0O0O0O0

Arthur had been coming out of his room just as Morgana came upstairs in a sort of trance. He had called after her, but she didn't seem to hear him. He was about to go after her when Gwen wandered upstairs, almost as aimlessly as Morgana had.

"Guinevere, what is it?" he asked. She saw him and watched him for a moment, unable to speak.

"Gaius is dead," she said finally.

"What! Don't be ridiculous, Gwen." He could see from her face that she wasn't kidding. Arthur hugged her. She buried her face in his chest, but didn't cry again. After a moment of comfort, Gwen pulled away from him.

"Morgana," she started. Then she stopped, as if she didn't know exactly how to say what she wanted to. Arthur nodded.

"I'll go to her." He kissed the top of Guinevere's head and headed up the stairs.

Morgana's door was closed, but Arthur didn't care. He opened it. Morgana was lying on her side on the bed, facing away from him.

"Morgana?" he asked, approaching her. She heard him, for she curled up a little tighter. Arthur rounded around the the side she faced and sat down. Her eyes were shut tightly. Arthur placed a hand on her foot and squeezed gently. "I'm so sorry, Morgana. I know you cared for Gaius deeply."

"How did he die?" she asked. "I woke up and he was just gone. I didn't get to say goodbye." Now she sat up and looked at Arthur miserably.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Gwen only just told me."

"Merlin blamed Morgause," Morgana told him. "But she said it wasn't her. I don't think it was."

"Morgause is here?" asked Arthur. Morgana nodded. "And she didn't come up?" Morgana shook her head. Arthur knew that she was hiding her feelings, whatever they were. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his hold and closed her eyes. He could feel her breathing slow into sleep. Morgana's head slipped down into his lap. He stroked her hair and allowed a few tears of his own to be shed. He used to say "No man is worth your tears," but that wasn't true. Fathers were, and dear friends. Gaius had been a bit of both to everybody.

Morgana shuddered in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. Arthur pet her hair softly. She calmed under his touch.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana," Arthur whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."

0O0O0O0

Gwaine wanted to follow Merlin immediately, but Lancelot held him back.

"He needs some time," he told the impetuous knight. Gwaine didn't want to let Merlin go off alone, but he realized that Lancelot was right. Gwen ran away from them, upstairs. Then Percival asked the question that none of them wanted to hear.

"What do we do with him?" To everyone's surprise, it was Morgause who answered. They had forgotten her, for she was standing so still and silent against the wall.

"We give him what he deserves," she said. The knights glared at her, but she continued bravely. "The boat is still on the shore."

"You want to give him a Norse Funeral," Lancelot realized. Morgause nodded. The knights looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"It is surprising that you care," Gwaine finally said. She laughed shortly without humor.

"I care about Morgana," she said. "If doing what is right for Gaius will make her trust me again, then that is what I must do."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter was so sad. I wanted to show everyone's grief. I think I did a pretty good job. I would love feedback. I haven't written anything like this before. Next chapter will be more upbeat, I promise.**


	24. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

Lancelot found Merlin splashing water from the lake on his face. Lancelot purposefully walked loudly enough that Merlin turned around and saw him. He relaxed at the sight of his friend. Lancelot sat beside him and was silent. He let Merlin talk when he wanted to.

"Gaius is - was - everything to me. He was like a father. I've watched him die before. I didn't think about the fact that I'd have to again."

"Gaius was an old man," Lancelot said. "I know that doesn't make it better, but - "

"It makes it worse," Merlin said. "It means that he died for nothing. He didn't die a noble, brave death; he was an old man who refused treatment for his ailments." Lancelot looked at Merlin sympathetically.

"He accomplished so much in his life," Lancelot assured Merlin. "He helped so many people. His death may have been pointless, but his life wasn't."

"Thank you, Lancelot," said Merlin gratefully. "You are a good friend. You always were." Lancelot smiled humbly, and Merlin continued. "You're probably my best friend."

"I don't think so!" laughed Lancelot. "Arthur's a better man than me."

"No. It's not fair to compare you two. Remember what Kilgarrah said? You are the bravest and most noble knight of all. It is hard to compare my dearest friends, but you were certainly the one I trusted the most. You knew of my magic from the beginning. So, thank you."

"You're welcome?" said Lancelot hesitantly. Merlin cleared his throat and stood up.

"We need to be friends," he said with certainty. "All of us. We can't bring back Albion if we hate each other."

"About that," started Lancelot. "Morgaue - "

"What has she done!" shouted Merlin. "I knew it! I knew it was a mistake to - "

"Merlin! What she did is not a bad thing. She suggested that we give Gaius a Norse Funeral. With that," he said, gesturing to the moored boat. Merlin looked very surprised.

"That is a good idea. It will symbolize the return of Albion."

"No, don't say that!" Lancelot said. "The return of Albion is death? That's such a morbid thought."

"Sorry," said Merlin. "You're right. I won't mention that again, but the funeral is a good idea. Let's gather the others," he said.

0O0O0O0

"Arthur?" asked Percival from the doorway, waking the king. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Morgana stirred in Arthur's lap and he could feel her waking up. She raised her head and sat up straight. She noticed Percival in the doorway.

"Hello Percival," Arthur said. "What is it?" Percival had some difficulty answering.

"We're going to - I mean, we thought - Morgause thought, actually - "

"Out with it!" Morgana commanded. He glanced at her in surprise, but obeyed.

"We're going to burn Gaius in the boat on the lake," he let out in one breath. Arthur smiled slightly.

"That's fitting," he said. He stood up and offered Morgana a hand. She accepted silently. "What is it?" Arthur asked. She looked at Percival.

"Morgause had this idea?" she asked gently, trying to make up for snapping earlier. He seemed to understand her tone, and responded in a kind voice.

"She has been surprisingly helpful," he said. Morgana smiled at him gratefully. Even if he didn't trust her or Morgause, he hid it well. "We should go," he suggested. "Lancelot is getting Merlin."

The three of them walked down the stairs to the second floor. There, Gwen and Elyan were coming out of their respective rooms. Guinevere saw Morgana and hugged her. Morgana winced, and Gwen stepped back quickly.

"What is it?" she asked, hurt.

"It's not you," Morgana assured her quickly. "It's my side. It hasn't healed. It hasn't even been stitched yet. It can wait, though," she said. "We need to do this." Gwen took her hand and together they went down the stairs, the others following. Gaius had been covered by a white sheet. Gwaine and Morgause were standing a distance apart downstairs, but they were deep in conversation.

"No, the best is that lovely shade of light red with spots of yellow," Gwaine was insisting. Morgause scoffed.

"The dark red is the best!" she cried, then noticed the bewildered faces of Morgana and Gwen and the three men behind them.

"What are you - " started Elyan. Gwaine narrowed his eyes at Morgause.

"Debating over the best color," he said. The faces only grew more horrified.

"Of - blood?" asked Gwen quietly. Now it was Gwaine and Morgause's turn to look shocked.

"Of course not!" Morgause cried. "Of apples!"

0O0O0O0

Percival laid Gaius gently in the bottom of the boat. He still couldn't imagine him as anything but a frail, kind old man. They had taken off the ridiculous pin-striped suit and put him in very Gaius-y robes. Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin placed the bundles of flowers they had picked around the old man. Elyan knelt by the boat first.

"You were always there," he said. "Even when I was a young boy. You always had time to entertain me with a chemical reaction." Elyan stepped back and Percival stepped up.

"I didn't know you as long as the others," he said, "But the few years I knew you showed you to be someone I could trust." Next was Lancelot.

"I didn't know you well," he said. "I stayed in your home, and you were gracious. You scolded Merlin for lying about me, but you understood. There are very few who would."

"You served my father for years," Arthur said to the corpse. "I've known you since I was a boy. I fear I was not always good to you. There were times that my father or I accused you of treason. I apologize. You were always so good to my family. I trusted your council more than you know, certainly more than I showed. I will miss you, dear friend." Arthur stepped back, wiping a single tear from his eye.

Gwaine approached the boat and knelt. He said something too quiet for any of the others to hear. When he left, he sniffled loudly. Gwen knelt by the boat, but she didn't say anything. She took a folded bit of paper from her pocket and placed it in the front fold of Gaius's robe.

"Goodbye," she said, tears running from her face. Arthur took her in his arms and held her as she cried. Morgana hesitanly approached the old man.

She was keenly aware of everyone watching and listening, so she spoke quietly. Only Merlin could hear her.

"I wronged you many times, old friend. I made Alator of the Catha torture you. I wanted to know about Emrys, and in doing so I hurt my oldest friend. I don't regret everything, but I regret anything that hurt you.

"You helped me since I was a child. I was a scared little girl who had just lost her father, and you helped me. Thank you, Gaius. There are not many I can say this to, but I can to you. I love you." Morgana's eyes were still dry when she rose from Gaius's side. Merlin nodded at her. It was a small gesture, but it gave her enough strength to continue walking to her sister. Morgause took her hand and sqeezed it gently.

"There are no words," said Merlin quietly, "to express what I feel. When you were kidnapped, I was alone then also. Well, Gwen tried to help. And Gwaine. Now we all grieve, for we know that you are dead. I am not so alone, and yet more so than ever. You - I miss you. So much. I wish you could come back to me.

"I just got you back!" cried Merlin in a louder voice. He remembered the others, and quieted. "You were dead for almost a thousand years. I thought when we found you in that cab that I'd have another lifetime with you, but I forgot that your lifetime was already almost over. I didn't think. I was unprepared. Now you're gone."

Merlin leaned over Gaius and kissed his wrinkled forehead. He then stood. Gwaine came up behind him and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Lancelot and Percival pushed the boat off the earth until it glided through the water easily. Merlin's eyes flashed, and the boat continued to move.

"I can't," he said. Morgana understood. Stepping away from Morgause, she whispered,

"Bæwylm." The boat burst into flames, consuming Gaius. It was too far away too see, but she could imagine how the fire would lick over him. She imagined how it would shrivel the flowers she had picked. How it would seep into his skin and cause it to crack and break. They were terrible thoughts, but she couldn't stop them.

The boat drifted behind the island that held the tower and out of sight.

"It's over," Lancelot said to them all.

"It's never over," Morgana said bitterly. "The pain may go away, but the memories stay and haunt you. In time, the good times fade and the bad consume your mind. It's never over," she repeated. "It has only just begun."

* * *

 **I know I promised a more upbeat chapter, but that was before I wrote this one. This had a different, happier feel, but it still saddened me to write it. The plot will progress next chapter in the search for answers about reincarnation, and there will be some Gwaine teasing. Review if you love Gwaine!**


	25. They Continue

**They Continue**

"Morgause? What is it?" Morgana asked with worry. Her sister was staring out the window in the sitting room, looking out onto the lake. "Morgause?" The blonde woman snapped back to attention and smiled at Morgana.

"I'm sorry, sister. My thoughts ran away and took me with them." The thoughts had been of the Sidhe, and her broken promise to them. She couldn't tell anyone about it, because that would reveal her disloyalty.

"Were they thoughts of how askewed your taste buds are?" Gwaine muttered into his tea. Morgause glared at him.

"You're the one askewed!" she retorted. "You probably like unnaturally flavored food! Like those beverages that taste of bacon and ice cream and such." Gwaine laughed out loud.

Merlin found amusement watching two bitter enemies bickering about trivial matters. It wasn't surprising that Gwaine was talking nonsense, but Morgause was surprising. Merlin remembered her as a noble and proud woman, but she was lowering herself to quarrel with _Gwaine._ Not that Merlin didn't love Gwaine, but Morgause should have thought that he was too low to fight with. It seemed that this new world brought together the unlikeliest of people.

Gwen and the rest of the knights had gone out to an unknown place. Elyan had voted to leave Gwaine behind. It seemed that the journey was long enough that they couldn't stand being in a car with him for the entire distance.

Morgause had been offered the other upstairs room, and she had gratefully taken it. She still hated Arthur for all the grief he had caused Morgana and people with magic, but he was showing her kindness. Perhaps the thousand years of sleep had made him wise.

"Found anything?" Gwaine asked Merlin. The warlock had brought many of his texts downstairs and was pouring over them.

"Like I said before," Merlin said to him. "Nobody but Nimueh could know about reincarnation, and she's long gone."

"What if . . ." started Morgana pensively. "What if we used the same spell we used to talk with Mordred to talk with Nimueh? That is, if she isn't in this world."

"I hope she isn't," said Merlin. "She almost killed my mother, Arthur, and Gaius all in one day."

"Sounds like something," said Gwaine with a bit of admiration in his tone. Morgause answered as if without realizing she was speaking out loud.

"She was."

0O0O0O0

Arthur knew the ride was much quieter than it would have been if Gwaine had joined them, but it felt wrong to leave a knight of Camelot behind on this errand. Nevertheless, Lance's car was packed enough already. Percival was too big to fit in one of the back seats, so he was in the passenger seat and Lancelot was driving. Arthur and Elyan sat on either side of Gwen in the backseat.

Lancelot slowed the car and pulled to the side of the road. They were in front of an antique store, which seemed like the last place they would find Leon. However, Leo Gaunnes's Twitter page said that he was main antiquities director in this store. Together, the knights entered the shop.

Every inch of the store had something in it except narrow passages in between stacks of furniture. It was beautiful though. In this day, there were so few beautiful things. Everything was polished metal or glass or artificial wood. The shop was full of watercolors and polished wardrobes and porcelain dolls.

"Good afternoon!" said a voice from behind a decorated bookshelf. "Can I help you?" There was no difference between their Leon and this man except the clothes they wore. The Leo of this world wore a white shirt with the top few buttons undone and a formal black jacket. He looked very put together, and surprisingly at home asking his customers if they needed help.

"Actually, yes," said Gwen. She took the necklace Merlin had given her from her pocket. "I found this trinket in my dead grandmother's jewelry box. I was wondering if it's worth anything."

"May I see?" asked Leo politely. Gwen handed him Merlin's necklace, and she could see the magic working. Leo stumbled back, about to crash into a carefully laid out display of glass animals. Percival stepped quickly in front of Gwen and caught his friend.

"Leon?" Arthur asked tentatively. The knight's eyes snapped open. He took in the sight of his dead king with shock. Percival stood him upright, and Leon bowed low.

"My lord," he said.

"I have no kingdom to speak of now, Leon. You needn't bow to me," Arthur said.

"You will always be my king, sire." He took in the sight around him. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"You work here," said Elyan in amusement. Leon looked more than a little disgusted.

"Work here? Never."

"You don't remember? No, you wouldn't. I hardly remember this world at all, and you lived longer than I," Gwen said. "We have been brought back. Merlin is trying to find out why, but he hasn't found anything yet. There are many of us now."

Leon shook his head, unable to comprehend everything. Percival pat his shoulder sympathetically.

"We should go," Arthur suggested, "if we're to get back before dark." Lancelot laughed.

"In this life, dark doesn't mean death. There are lamps along the road home, not to mention the car's headlights." Arthur pretended not to hear. Gwen realized something that nobody had thought of.

"How are we all going to fit in the car?" she asked. The knights looked at each other in worry.

"Oh!" exclaimed Leon. "You mean the shiny horseless carriage? Mine is outside!"

"Great!" said Elyan. "Do you have the keys?"

"Keys?" asked Leon in confusion. "Why would it need keys?"

For the next half an hour, they searched Leon and his possessions for his car keys. Eventually, they were discovered by Lancelot in the back room of the shop. Because Leon had called the car a 'shiny horseless carriage', Elyan drove Leo's car and took Percival and Leon, and Lancelot took Arthur and Gwen.

Leo's car was full of laughter and memories. Elyan and Percival told Leon all that had happened since they regained their memories. Leon was greatly saddened to hear of Gaius's death, but he was more worried when he was told of Morgana and Morgause staying in a house with them.

"They aren't watched? Do you have any protection against them? Tell me they don't have magic."

"Morgause doesn't," said Elyan. Leon stared.

"Morgana has magic? Have you all forgotten the destruction she caused? The lives she took?" Leon looked at his friends incredulously from the backseat. Neither looked back at him. Finally Percival said,

"Things have changed. She has shown loyalty to Arthur. I think - I think she can be trusted."

* * *

 **Sorry this one isn't great. My imagination wasn't flowing today.**

 **7Wolf7 asked why Merlin was throwing up. When I lost someone very close to me, I threw up a few times. It's kind of just a reflex that comes with seeing a loved one die. It wasn't really obvious, don't worry.**

 **I love teasing Gwaine. I love Gwaine. This chapter didn't have a lot of him, but I promise he will be amazing later!**


	26. The Trust Comes and Goes

**The Trust Comes and Goes**

"You knew Nimueh?" asked Morgana in surprise. Morgause nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Of course, you were raised by the High Priestesses," realized Merlin. Morgause nodded again.

"She was kind to me," Morgause said softly. "She taught me all I know."

"I suppose you don't like hearing Merlin bring her down," said Gwaine. Morgause looked at him sharply, and everyone in the room was reminded of the harsh woman she had been.

"Not really, no," Morgause said delicately.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said honestly. "I didn't think."

"I understand why you hate her," Morgause said. "I know that she gave you pain. You were justified in killing her. I just miss her, that's all."

"Let's try the spell," suggested Gwaine. Morgana and Merlin stared at him. "What, I can't take a little initutive?" Gwaine asked. "I'm full of surprises."

"We have to go the Isle of the Blessed," Morgana told Morgause and Gwaine. "We can't go there until the others come back with the car."

"I think it's dreadfully unfair that they left me behind," complained Gwaine. "I am as much a knight as the rest of them."

"You're a good deal more annoying than the rest of them," Morgause commented. Gwaine bowed his head to hide a proud smile.

"Don't worry, Sir Knight," said Morgana. "You can come with us, can't he Merlin?" The question was so without malice that Merlin was surprised. She had said his name like a friend. He had missed her saying his name like that. He had missed a great deal about her. It seemed that her old self was returning.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," realized Gwaine.

"Do you like it?" asked Morgana hesitantly.

"Of course!" Gwaine replied. "It reminds me of when I beat every challenge you set to me." At this Morgana left the room. They didn't see where she went, but Gwaine asked, "Did I say something?"

Morgause and Merlin were just as bewildered as the knight. Nobody spoke until Morgana came back in, holding out a loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese to Gwaine. She also gave him a knife. Gwaine looked a little confused, but he took the food and the knife and held them.

"No more singing," Morgana told him.

0O0O0O0

There was a knock on the door. "Merlin?" shouted Arthur from the front of the house. Merlin went to the front door and opened it.

"Where were you?" he asked in irritation. Arthur pushed past him. Percival clapped him on the shoulder, and then Gwen walked in, then Elyan, and then Leon was standing in front of him. The knight smiled.

"Hello, Merlin," he said. Merlin smiled at him. Leon pulled him into a short hug and entered the house. Lancelot smiled at Merlin.

"Surprise," he said. Merlin laughed. Then he considered something.

"How did you all fit in the car?"

"Leon had one. Of course, he lived so long in Camelot that he didn't even know what a car is called. How are things here?" Lancelot asked, coming inside while Merlin shut the door.

"We're close to finding Nimueh, I think. Morgause is becoming friends with Gwaine."

"Seriously!" laughed Lancelot. "Those two are as different as life and death!"

"And yet," said Merlin with amusement. They joined the others in the sitting room. They ones who had just returned were settling comfortably and laughing amongst themselves, but Leon was wary. He sat as far away as possible from the witches and watched them closely.

"It's good to have you back," Gwaine said, snapping Leon's gaze away from the sisters. Leon smiled and nodded, but his heart wasn't in it. Arthur noticed.

"What is the matter Leon? You seem in a daze."

"I'm all right, sire. The changes are just a bit overwhelming. I apologize for being out of sorts," said Leon. Morgana knew that he didn't trust her, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Shall we go now?" she asked Merlin.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"The Isle of the Blessed, if we can get there," Merlin answered. "It may be the only way to talk with Nimueh. She isn't buried, but it is where she died."

"Has the Isle not been lost?"

"It must be found if we are to know why we're back," Morgause said.

"But why do we need to know?" Arthur asked. "Why can't we just rejoice that we are together again? Does it matter why we are here?"

"I want to know," said Merlin. "I need to know. The Dragon told me of Arthur's return, but not of the rest of you. And you all being back at the same time! I don't believe in coincidence. I do believe in destiny. There must be some reason you are all back. If destiny brought you back, then there has to be something you were brought back for. I suspect it is dangerous."

"Dangerous? In what way?" asked Leon.

"I don't think you were brought back just to be here. There must be some purpose. It could be a fight that endangers Albion, and Destiny brought you back to help Arthur," Merlin explained.

"Sounds fun," Gwaine said with his usual lightheartedness.

"We should go," Morgause said to Merlin. He nodded to Morgana and they all stood. Gwaine stood too. At Merlin's questioning face, he said,

"You might need help. I will do what I can as a knight of Camelot." He made a pointed face at Arthur when he said this. Merlin nodded.

"Let's go." There were murmured goodbyes. All anybody thought was that they were going to talk to Nimueh, not that they were going into any danger.

* * *

 **This one is a bit shorter, I'm sorry. Next chapter we meet Nimueh! I've decided to make this story have some action and not just idle threats. What side is Morgause truly on?**

 **AndreKI mentioned a Morgause-Gwaine ship. To tell the truth, I hadn't really though about them like that. I could consider it, if you want. Tell me in the reviews what you think. I see a way it could fit into the story I've thought of so far.**

 **I'm writing the next chapter right now and it's taking a huge turn! I always wanted it to go the way I'm writing, I just never thought I could find a way to make it happen.**


	27. The Witch

**The Witch**

Morgana sensed the Isle of the Blessed immediately. Breaking the silence, she shouted to Merlin,

"Left here!" Merlin was confused, but he obeyed. "Keep going," Morgana directed. "Right!" The car turned onto a small gravel road. At the end was a forest. Before the car had even stopped, Morgana was jumping out and running. She ran down an almost hidden path, not even waiting for her companions to follow. They did.

Morgana burst out of the woods and saw the lake. The dock was still there, and a boat was tethered. Her sister came to her side, breathing heavily. Merlin almost fell into her. Gwaine had been the last to exit the car, but he was the best conditioned to running, so he sprinted easily through the woods. He tripped over his own feet and fell down. Morgause looked down upon him in disgust. Merlin helped him up.

"How did you find it?" asked Gwaine in admiration of Morgana. He could see Morgause gritting her teeth.

"I sensed it," she explained, looking at the castle in the middle of the lake. "I am a High Priestess."

 _So am I,_ thought Morgause bitterly.

"Good job," said Merlin. He smiled at Morgana. They walked down the small hill to the dock, where they encountered the same ferryman that had always been there. Merlin had anticipated this, so he handed the man a few gold coins. They entered the boat.

The ferryman brought them through the familiar passage and into the fortress. His silence was enough to tell them to get out. When they did, the boat glided silently away. They were alone.

"This way," said Merlin, walking fast through the ancient halls to the main altar. When they reached it, Morgana stumbled. She hadn't tripped, but rather recognized the place as where she had killed her sister. Morgause gently touched her shoulder.

"I asked you to," she reminded the guilty woman.

 _And it accomplished nothing except misery and death,_ Morgana thought. _It caused the death of Lancelot, noblest knight of them all._ She didn't say this out loud, only smiled at he sister as if she was grateful.

"Morgana," Merlin said. He stood in front of the altar. She stood beside him. Just where she had killed Morgause. They began chanting the spell to talk to speak to the dead, but there was no voice. They looked at Morgause and Gwaine, but neither seemed to channel Nimueh. Morgana glanced at Merlin, but he too was himself.

"Nimueh?" asked Morgause. There was no change.

"This can only mean one thing," said Merlin solemnly. "Nimueh is in this world."

0O0O0O0

"What does that mean?" Gwaine asked Merlin. "Is that bad?"

"It really is," Merlin replied. "It means we can't talk to her without bringing back her memories."

"But we have to!" Morgause exclaimed. "We must know!" Truthfully, she didn't care about the reason for the reincarnation. She doubted she would live long enough to encounter whatever Destiny wanted Arthur to face. She just wanted to see Nimueh again. She might have an answer to her lack of magic, and it was possible that she could help Morgause with her problems with the Sidhe.

"Morgause is right," Merlin said. "We have to find her." The travelers that had at some point had magic looked between themselves with worry. Gwaine faded out of their circle until he spoke, his typically carefree voice tinged with a bit of worry.

"Won't be too hard, I expect," he said. The magic people turned to look at him, and saw what he was seeing. A beautiful woman stood in the crumbling archway. She had wet black hair and the bluest eyes Gwaine had ever seen.

"Nimueh, I presume?" he said, mock bowing. The woman raised her head proudly.

"Your presumptions shall be your undoing, Sir Knight," she warned. "But you have guessed correctly. I am Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion." At this point she curtsied with the same degree of mocking he had bowed to her with.

"Nimueh!" cried Morgause. The love and relief on her face was matched by that on the enchantress's own.

"Little Morgause, all grown up," she smiled. "I am proud of you."

"Nimueh, this is Morgana. My sister," said Morgause with the sort of pride one would expect from an old pupil showing off their younger sibling to a teacher the sibling would soon have. Nimueh looked unimpressed. She studied Morgana until she noticed the man behind her.

"Merlin," she said dangerously. "Last time I saw you, you were killing me. You ensured the death of Morgause, and you stabbed her sister. Every person who has ever shown the power to bring magic back, you killed."

"Nimueh," Merlin acknowledged. "Long time. How do you know about all this? Everyone else brought back only remembers their own life."

"That's because I wasn't brought back!" Nimueh said to Merlin, raising her voice. "I am more worthy than any of these peasants. I was summoned by the gods to balance the magic of the world." Nimueh looked at Morgause and Morgana.

"You and Emrys are the only magic in the world, Morgana le Fay. There must be balance to the world, and you don't provide it. You both fight for good, and the world needs the bad. And here I am."

Nimueh twirled her hands in the air, and the dead leaves and debris scattered around the floor blew to a cyclone forming in front of her. Merlin and Morgana both braced themselves, but the magic ended as soon as it began.

"I have no wish to fight you, Merlin. Nor you, Morgana. Peace is the key to wisdom." Nimueh glared at Gwaine with contempt.

"This one, however, fights against all my beliefs and the causes those with magic should support."

"Stay away from him," said Merlin quietly. Nimueh turned on him, her dark blue eyes threatening. Merlin stared back unwaveringly.

"You'll find that we don't take kindly to threats," Morgana told Nimueh in the voice she had perfected as an 'evil witch'. Nimueh looked on her with surprise, as if she hadn't expected such an outburst. Morgana knew that when she was around her sister before, she was overshadowed. In this world she had more power, but she knew that Nimueh thought that she was terribly inexperienced. Morgana needed to prove her wrong.

"Morgana, rest easy," Morgause warned. "Let's not get too carried away. Nimueh, we don't want conflict."

"You don't," Nimueh agreed. "But this warlock hates the sight of me." Merlin remembered what they there for.

"I need you to anwer a question," Merlin said.

"About the return of your friends, I know. I will answer as much as I can." Nimueh walked gracefully in front of them and began pacing intimidatingly.

"The world you know is not the only one. Your _Albion_ was in a different world."

"No, that's not possible," said Merlin. "I lived the thousand years in between Albion and this world."

"There are passages between the worlds. Unwittingly, you passed through one. It was when you searched for the Druids, and you never found them. They didn't all die. You left them." Nimueh smiled her treacherous smile at Merlin. He had thought that all the Druids died. It had broken his heart.

"And Aithusa?" asked Morgana.

"She came with me," Merlin said softly. The things he thought he knew had been a lie. "So this isn't a second life for them," he said to Nimueh. "This is the first." Nimueh nodded with a small smile.

"There are other world similar to your Albion in which time works differently. Things that happened to you haven't yet happened in those worlds."

"But we are there?" asked Gwaine. Nimueh curled her lips up and smiled cruelly.

"No. There is nobody to kill the foes that terrorize the land. The ones you have found are the only ones you will ever find. It was destiny that brought you back. It brought you here to take you there. If you can make it," said Nimueh.

"What do you mean, 'if we can make it'," asked Gwaine. "Was that a threat?" Nimueh laughed, but that only made Gwaine more nervous.

"You're saying that it is our destiny to save that world?" clarified Morgana. Nimueh nodded again. "Where is the gateway between the worlds?"

"That I cannot tell you," said Nimueh. "The knowledge has been lost. You must find it yourselves."

"Thank you," Merlin said to Nimueh. "You didn't have to help us."

"No, I didn't. Heed my words, Merlin. You will face many challenges in the next world. I will not be as gracious as I am now when I get there."

"You have been gracious," Merlin acknowledged. "Thank you. I don't look forward to fighting with you again"

"Because you know it will be hard?" Morgause asked, speaking for the first time. Merlin didn't answer. Nimueh's face twitched in anger. They both knew Merlin's powers far surpassed Nimueh's. She needed help, which, presumably, she would find in the other world.

"We should leave now," said Morgana, sensing the tension. Merlin and Nimueh didn't seem to hear her, they were staring so intensly at each other. "Merlin?" said Morgana, touching his arm. He turned to her. "Let's go."

 _Morgause,_ said a voice in her head. Nimueh's voice. _I know your plight with the Sidhe. I told you long ago that your affections would be your destruction._

 _Can you help me?_ Morgause responded. Nimueh's blue eyes stared at her intensely.

 _They will not seek you in the next world. I can protect you until then. Or rather, you can protect yourself. Come here._ As Merlin, Morgana, and Gwaine headed out the way they had come, Morgause made to follow them, but walked right next to Nimueh.

Nimueh grabbed her hand. For the first time since her death, she felt the magic surge through her again.

 _Keep it hidden. They will not trust you if they know,_ Nimueh warned. Morgause smiled at her and squeezed the hand.

 _Goodbye, my friend._

 _I will see you again,_ Nimueh said to her.

* * *

 **Did you like this one? To be clear, Nimueh is not going to be good. But I thought that she seemed very sane in the first series. In Le Morte D'Arthur, she acts like she would be okay with Merlin if he hadn't ruined her plans. I think she would help them if she knew she couldn't win in this world.**

 **This alternate universe thing just came to me, so I wrote it down! I don't really like them living in the modern world. I have an idea for the epilogue, and it works better if they are in Camelot, or a Camelot-like world.**

 **AndreKI clarified that they weren't suggesting Gwaine and Morgause being together, but I kind of liked the idea. It won't be a big thing, but Gwaine inadvertantly falls for bad girls. I always thought he harbored a little crush on Morgana when she was making him fight to the death, and then he fell for Eira who was evil. So next chapter there will be a little bit about that.**

 **I didn't post this yesterday because I was on a major roll! I'm almost finished with chapter 31. And yet even then, the plot isn't wrapping itself up! Look forward to a long one!**


	28. Almost Ready

**Almost Ready**

Hiding the magic from her sister was hard on Morgause. Morgana seemed to notice a change, but she said nothing. Merlin didn't care enough to see anything different in her manner, and the others were blind to Morgause.

Now Merlin and Morgana were downstairs telling the king and the queen about their encounter with Nimueh. Morgause had stayed in her room to think. She had moved her possessions into the room. There was a notebook open on the desk, and Morgause stared hard at it, deciding what to do. After a careful look at the door, she did decide.

Morgause extended her hand and willed the notebook to come to her. It got halfway, and then there was a knock on the door. The door opened, and the notebook fell. Gwaine looked at it in surprise.

"Are you throwing things now? My, how the mighty have fallen." Morgause glowered at him. "Don't be like that, Priestess. I was only joking." Morgause scoffed.

"I'm not a Priestess anymore," she said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Gwaine must have noticed it.

"I've nothing else to call you. Would you prefer 'My Lady'?" Morgause made a face.

"Why must you call me anything?" she asked. An expression of surprise and hurt extended across Gwaine's face, but he quickly recovered.

"Are you too good to have me address you?" he joked.

"No! I mean, I'm probably better than you, but I meant must you call me by something else. I have a name, you know." Morgause studied Gwaine's face for any expression. He grinned.

"I like to give people nicknames. Arthur is Princess." This made Morgause snort when she tried to conceal her laugh. Gwaine looked pleased. He boldly pulled the desk chair out and turned it to face her. "Normally your sister is My Lady, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing."

"Then you don't know the children of Vivienne," Morgause told him. "We aren't big on sharing." Gwaine studied her for a moment.

"I know," he said slowly. "When you first came to Camelot, you beat Arthur in a duel, did you now?" Morgause nodded. "Then you are henceforth 'Lady Knight'."

"And you'd do well to remember it," she said seriously. Gwaine stood and bowed. He looked up without straightening. There was something in the gaze that caused them both to laugh. Morgause wasn't sure that she'd ever actually laughed like that, except perhaps as a very young child.

"What are you doing here?" Morgause asked, jolting herself back to her usual mindset.

"Came to find you. Thought you might like to talk about seeing Nimueh again. I know she was once special to you." This was strangely considerate for Gwaine, so Morgause deflected his kindness.

"The knights bored of you, huh?" Gwaine looked surprised and hurt.

"No. I thought you might like to talk. Obviously, you don't." Gwaine go up to go, but Morgause stood up quickly on an impulse.

"I'm sorry," she said. Gwaine turned to look at her, humor in his hazel eyes. Morgause gestured to the chair he had abandoned. "I don't want to talk about Nimueh, but I wouldn't mind some company."

"I'm glad, Lady Knight. I am excellent company." After saying this, Gwaine made a face as if he remembered a disturbing fact. "Don't ask the knights about that, they'll only lie."

"Of course," said Morgause with mock seriousness. She smiled at Gwaine, which he returned.

"How was it seeing Nimueh again?" Gwaine asked.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about her. Please, Gwaine." Gwaine looked at her in shock. "What is it?"

"I do believe that is the first time you've called me by my name." Morgause realized this too.

"Do you mind?" Morgause asked. A smile played on Gwaine's lips.

"I don't mind."

0O0O0O0

"We must find this gate," Gwen said like the queen she was.

"But we don't know where it is!" said Arthur in frustration. "It can be anywhere you went during that time! Merlin, do you have any memory as to the place? Any memory at all?"

"I remember everywhere I went, I just don't know which place changed the world. They were so similar at that point. Before I lost the Druids, I was alone for a long time," Merlin said. Gwen looked at him sympathetically.

"I have an idea!" Morgana burst out. Her brother, his wife, and Merlin looked at her in surprise. "Aithusa is a dragon. She may have known when you crossed over."

"That's possible," Merlin realized. He smiled at Morgana. "Let's go talk to her!" They both got up to go, but Morgana stopped.

"Merlin," she started. "Can we bring her back here? She must be so lonely in that cave all by herself, and I'm sure there are places she can hide that are closer to us."

"Of course!" Merlin said. "Did you think we would go back to the cave?" Morgana was confused. Merlin grinned at her, then ran out of the house. Morgana followed him to the road. He stopped there and raised his head to the sky. Then he began to bellow out words Morgana had never heard before. She caught _Dragon,_ but that was all. A few moments later, a large bird flew through the sky far above them. But it wasn't a bird, Morgana was smart enough to know.

Aithusa landed on the road in front of Merlin and Morgana. She nuzzled the Dragonlord and her first friend happily. Then she chirped, looking at the house. Arthur and Gwen were standing outside the house, staring at the dragon. Merlin laughed at Arthur's face.

"Come meet Aithusa!" Merlin called. Gwen looked horrified. Arthur's face was expressionless. Merlin grinned at Morgana. She hit him in the stomach.

"Stop," she laughed. "It's unkind."

"Are these your friends?" asked Aithusa. The king and queen's eyes widened when they heard the dragon speaking in Merlin's voice.

"Did it - " said Arthur. He looked in between the dragon and its Lord. "Did you - " Even Morgana couldn't hold back the laugh now. She and Merlin laughed until their stomachs hurt, and Aithusa made a strange noise that can't be described in words.

Arthur faced his fear and started down the front steps. Gwen hesitantly followed him. When Arthur reached Merlin, the former servant pat him on the shoulder and smiled as if he wanted to be sympathetic but was failing miserably. He guided Arthur's hand to the level of Aithusa's soft nose. The dragon bowed her head and met the king's hand. He scratched gently and she leaned into it, purring like a cat.

Gwen reached them. She hesitantly extended her hand to the creature's neck. She found a place just behind the horns that made the purring become much louder. Merlin stepped back next to Morgana. She smiled at him.

"I am impressed," she whispered. "The son of Uther is stroking a dragon in the presence of two sorcerers."

"No," Merlin replied quietly. "Arthur is stroking a friend of a friend in the presence of his friends." On an impulse, Morgana found his hand with her own an squeezed it. He looked surprised, but he didn't take his hand away. Arthur laughed out loud and then looked over at Merlin and Morgana. He raised his eyebrows at their hands but said nothing. Morgana quickly walked away from Merlin to Aithusa.

Aithusa butted Arthur away with her head and nudged Morgana in the chest. Guinevere had still been scratching her and she stumbled into the space that was now empty.

"The question," Arthur prompted to Merlin. The Dragonlord nodded and approached Aithusa. The dragon looked at him.

"Aithusa, do you remember when we traveled around before we lost the Druids?" The white dragon nodded. "Did you sense anything? Going into a different world, perhaps?" Aithusa nodded again. Merlin put his hand on her head and stared deep into her eyes. "Where?"

* * *

 **This one had very little action, but there is excitement starting next chapter and in the one after that. It's so hard to keep spoilers from you! I'm currently on chapter 32, and it isn't working out the way I wanted it to. I think you'll like it though, once I finish. There are a few surprises!**


	29. Another One Gone

**Another One Gone**

Elyan got in the driver's seat of Leo's car. Percival sat in the passenger seat, and Arthur, Gwen, and Leon were in the back. In the other car, Lancelot drove with Gwaine beside him. Those with magic were in the back. Aithusa was waiting near the place, and she had given Merlin very specific instructions as to how to get there. So they drove in uncomfortably packed cars to the gate to a world they remembered.

It was deep in what was now called the Forest of Dean. When the reached the forest less than two hours later, they had to leave the cars and walk. It was too long to cover in one day, so they brought camping gear. Just before darkness fell, they set up camp. For the first time the king could remember, he didn't make Merlin do everything. It was the knights who struggled with the sleeping bags so different from the bedrolls in Camelot, and the knights who started the fire and cooked the canned chili they had brought. Merlin settled down in his sleeping bag and watched with a grin as the king gathered wood for the fire. Guinevere sat beside him.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much," she observed.

"Oh, Gwen," said Merlin with relish. "The king is tripping over himself finding wood for a fire. My friends are alive, and we're going home. Did I mention that Arthur stepped in deer poop a few minutes ago and it's still on his boot?" Gwen hit him in the chest, but she laughed.

"Stop laughing," she said, laughing. Merlin chuckled.

"It's good to see you two laughing," said Arthur, dropping down beside his wife. Then he sniffed. "Do you smell something? I've smelt it for several minutes." This caused Merlin to laugh even harder. Guinevere looked at her husband sympathetically. She got onto her knees and pulled off his boot. He had the utmost trust in her, so he didn't protest. He only looked very confused. Gwen stood up and walked a few feet, away from the campsite. There she took a stick and scraped something off the heel of the boot.

"I don't smell it anymore!" Arthur exclaimed. Gwen came back and handed him his boot. Arthur put it down and grabbed her waist, pulling her down. She giggled as she landed in his lap. Merlin watched them happily. They deserved to be together more than most.

"I'm just going to - " Merlin said, getting up. Arthur laughed.

"No, stay," said Arthur. Merlin sat back down. Gwen sidled off Arthur's lap. "What do you think we'll face in the next world?" he asked Merlin.

"I don't know. What ever it is, it's bad enough that you were all brought back. It's something the guards can't face, if they are there. Not that they could face much anyway," said Merlin pensively.

"Oy! I trained those guards myself!" Arthur said. Merlin grinned.

"Exactly." Arthur threw the boot at Merlin. The heel hit Merlin's face, and a smear of black was drawn across his forehead. He pursed his lips and nodded. His expression was such that Arthur felt a little bit of worry. Gwen had seen Merlin upset before, so she shook her head violently at the warlock. Merlin ignored her. A moment later, Arthur stood up, wearing only one boot, and began to dance. He jigged in place for all his knight to see.

"Merlin," said Gwen disaprovingly. He glanced at her. After one final jump, Arthur collapsed.

"You really do have magic," he said. "You use it so rarely that I almost thought it was a dream."

"Do you want to wake up?" Merlin asked dangerously. Arthur's eyes widened as his useless, idiotic servant threatened him with magic. This was a strange world.

0O0O0O0

Morgause saw Arthur dancing, but she failed to find merriment. She'd had a dream in the car about the Sidhe, and she knew it was more than her mind. She knew it was them warning her.

She walked away from the group and into the woods. She could still see the flickering firelight, but the voices faded. She didn't even know what drew her away except the knowledge that they didn't know her. They didn't care about her, and she was alone.

"That's right, witch," said a cruel voice. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Morgause never cried, but she felt the desire to now. Whatever Nimueh said, she couldn't fight the Sidhe. It was her time. She hadn't reached the gate in time, and now she would die without anyone to know why. Morgana might be able to help, but if Morgause were to tell her why she needed help, Morgause's life wouldn't be worth anything anymore. Not if Morgana didn't trust her.

Morgause turned around to face the buzzing cloud of Sidhe that gathered in the woods.

"I don't want to go," she said. The leader grinned horribly.

"You don't get to make that choice. You already chose to break your promise. We warned you that if you didn't fulfill your promise, you would die." Morgause's lip trembled.

"Please," she said. "I didn't know how much seeing Morgana would change me. I didn't know how much I need her alive."

"You should have thought about that before you made a deal with us. For though you have what you wanted, we do not. You failed to bring them to our realm. Unless you are considering a second chance . . ." the Sidhe trailed off.

"I will never do that," Morgause said with more bravery than she thought herself capable of mustering. "I love my sister, and Merlin has proven himself to be kind. I won't betray them again."

"No," pondered the Sidhe. "You won't." He extended his staff and then -

"Lady Knight?" asked a familar voice behind her. _No,_ Morgause thought. _I don't want him to see this._ She turned around and saw Gwaine looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Gwaine, what are - "

"You were going to betray Merlin and Morgana?" he asked. Morgause looked at him in dispair.

"Oh, Gwaine. I'm sorry - "

"No," he said, backing away from her. Morgause heard the Sidhe chuckling behind her.

"But I didn't!" she cried, reaching out to him. "I decided not to! I do want to be with my sister, and all of you. Please - "

"I think that's enough," said the Sidhe. "Knight, she wanted to betray you all just to get her powers back. She has them now, did she tell you?" Gwaine didn't answer the Sidhe, but he did answer Morgause.

"You betrayed us. I thought - I thought you might care about us. About Morgana? I guess that was a lie, too."

"I do care about her. Please Gwaine, if you don't believe anything else, believe that I care about my sister. I just didn't realize it when I made the deal." Morgause stepped forward, and this time he didn't retreat. She reached him. "You needn't worry. I'm not going to betray you again, I won't be able to." She took a deep breath. "The Sidhe is going to kill me. This is goodbye."

"I'm sorry," Gwaine said. "I wish I could help you." He took hold of her and carefully hugged her. It was the first time she had been hugged in a very long time. It was the first time she had felt real affection for anyone. Cenred had been handsome, but he was just a tool. Gwaine could never be a tool. He was a good man. Morgause wished that she had another chance to grow closer to him.

Gwaine felt betrayed. He had started getting closer to Morgause, and all the while he had been betrayed. He was getting used to the feeling. He thought Eira would be the last, but again he was decieved by a beautiful woman. He should have known. Morgause was even eviller than Eira had been, and everyone else had thought that she would end up betraying them. He never had, not after he started to get to know her.

But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that there was a little blue man threatening Morgause. She believed his threats, and she was terrified. Gwaine held her. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked at the blue man. It caught his eye and grinned.

Gwaine had never seen such malice before as he saw on the tiny man's smile. It raised its staff and a brilliant blue light extended straight towards Morgause's heart.

* * *

 **Next chapter is a bit sad, but not quite so much as Gaius's death.**

 **7Wolf7 asked about the problems with the universe jump stuff, and all I can say is don't worry. It isn't exactly their world; there are some major differences. I mean MAJOR differences. You find out in two chapters. Please review what you think!**


	30. Death Leads Them Home

**Death Leads Them Home**

 _It raised its staff and a brilliant blue light extended straight towards Morgause's heart._ Gwaine's reflexes threw him and Morgause out of the way. He glanced triumphantly up at the blue creature and the others behind it, but that feeling faded when he saw their faces. The one in the front smiled again. Then it led the others away. Gwaine looked down at Morgause.

She was having trouble breathing. Gwaine lifted her head onto his lap. The light hadn't hit her heart, but it hit her shoulder. There was a mark there like a burn, but magic is more than it appears on the outside. Gwaine knew she was dying. A tear fell from his eye onto her cheek.

"Hey, Lady Knight. That was not a nice guy!" Morgause laughed, but out of her mouth gurgled a small amount of blood. "Shhh," Gwaine said soothingly.

"Don't tell my sister," she pleaded. "Don't tell her I was going to betray her. Please! I can't have her thinking badly of me. Promise me, Gwaine." Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"I promise," Gwaine whispered. A smile formed on Morgause's lips, and more blood bubbled out.

"Thank you," she rasped. Her chest went up and down too fast. Her breathing quickened until it was no more. Gwaine pulled her to his chest and hugged her, crying until her dead shoulder was wet.

"Gwaine? What is that?" asked Lancelot behind Gwaine. "Oh, no." Lancelot knelt beside Gwaine and felt for Morgause's pulse. When he didn't find it, he looked at Gwaine.

"We have to get her back to Morgana," Lancelot said. Gwaine nodded and wiped away his tears. "And Gwaine?" said Lancelot. "I'm sorry. I know you cared about her." Gwaine bit his lip to stop more tears.

"Thank you. You do see what others don't, don't you?" Gwaine observed. Lancelot smiled. "Then let's get her to her sister," said Gwaine.

Lancelot walked to the camp. Gwaine was behind him, carrying Morgause. The rest of the knights were laughing with Morgana around the fire. Elyan noticed Lancelot first.

"Did you find Gwaine?" he asked. Lancelot nodded. By now everyone around the fire was looking at Lancelot, and Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen walked over to them.

"Something's wrong," Gwen said, reading her old love's face. Lancelot nodded sadly. Gwaine left the cover of the woods, carrying Morgause. There was shock on the faces of his friends, but none compared to the despair on Morgana's.

"NOOO!" she screamed. It was the same scream she'd uttered the last time Morgause was dying. It was terrible and piercing, and full of power. She ran to Gwaine and sobbed over her sister. She touched Morgause's face and hair. Tears began to fall from Gwaine's eyes again, but he hid them under the shadows of his face.

Morgana stopped screaming when she started crying, but none of the power left. It was different from when Gaius died, though. She wasn't alone this time. Merlin went to her right away and put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't sense him at first, but when she collapsed, he was there holding her up. Morgana turned away from her sister and buried her face in Merlin's chest. Merlin nodded to Gwaine.

Gwaine took Morgause to a clear patch away from the camp. They hadn't brought a shovel, but Merlin made a hole appear with a wave of the hand not holding Morgana. Percival jumped into the hole and held his hands out for Morgause.

"Wait!" Gwaine said. He turned to Lancelot and said quietly, "Not like this. She at least deserves a blanket." It was Morgana who brought this to him. She laid it down and Gwaine lay the dead woman on it. Morgana wrapped her sister in the cloth and then stepped back. Leon and Elyan picked up the bundle and handed it to Percival. He laid it in the hole and jumped out.

"I'm sorry, Morgana," Arthur said. Her tears were gone and she only nodded.

"Gwaine?" asked Gwen. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" he said flippantly. "Why wouldn't I be."

"I don't know, you just seem a little - " A dangerous look from Gwaine silenced Gwen. She didn't pursue it farthur, but she saw the tears he wiped away from his cheeks as Morgana magically covered the body with dirt.

0O0O0O0

Morgana hadn't slept, so when Merlin was waking everyone else up, she pretended to be asleep. When he reached her, he touched her shoulder gently. She feigned waking, but she knew it was a bad performance. He looked upon her with sympathy.

"Didn't sleep?" he asked gently. She shook her head. "I understand." Morgana knew that he did, better than most. "I am sorry, but we have to go. It's a long walk, and the sooner we get there, the better."

"You're right, I'm up," she said, pulling herself to her feet. Merlin squeezed her arm and went on to continue waking the others. Morgana rolled up her sleeping bag and put it in her backpack. Nobody spoke much as they cleared up, so Morgana had a chance to slip away to Morgause's grave. She was going to mark it, but when she got there, Gwaine was already doing just that.

He had just placed the last rock on the pile when Morgana stepped on a twig and gave herself away. Gwaine whirled around. He stammered, unable to explain what he was doing. Morgana studdied him with curiosity and confusion. She wasn't particularly hostile, but Gwaine could sense that she was fairly angry at having missed the chance to mark her sister's grave.

"What are you doing?" she asked with calmness that was probably forced.

"Um, I was, um, just - I thought she deserved a grave marker," Gwaine stuttered out.

"I agree," said Morgana, looking hard deep into his eyes. "But I am her sister. You," she said, her green eyes hard, "knew her for only a few days. Which of us should be the one to mark her grave?"

"I was wrong, I'm sorry," said Gwaine. Morgana was surprised he wasn't fighting more.

"It's not important," she said. "Not as long as it's there, and that she's honored."

"Gwaine?" called someone from the camp. Morgause's only mourners hurried back to their companions.

0O0O0O0

Merlin led the travelers through the forest for over half the day. It was hot and wet, so by the time he stopped them, everyone was covered in sweat. Aithusa appeared out of the woods and chirped at the sight of Merlin.

"Is it here?" he asked the dragon. She bowed her pale neck and led the group through the woods. They approached a rockface, in which there was a hole.

"Is that it?" Elyan asked. "Through the cave?" Aithusa nodded. "Then let's go!"

Aithusa stepped aside to allow Merlin to go first. Arthur followed him, and then Gwen, with Elyan close behind her. Next was Leon, Percival, and Gwaine. Morgana was the last human, and Aithusa came after her.

When Morgana emerged, the light of the sun shining through the trees blinded her. Everything was so much brighter, so much clearer in this world. The leaves were greener and the people were happier. Perhaps that was just because they recognized this place. It was the Valley of the Fallen Kings. They were home.

* * *

 **Morgause is finally dead! How did you like this one? Please review!**


	31. Camelot

**Camelot**

Everything was just like Merlin remembered it, and he had been there most recently. It seemed ridiculous that he hadn't realized when he crossed over, but he had been in a daze during many of his travels. Besides, the cave was long. He wouldn't have realized that the world was no longer his own, or that he couldn't get back to the Valley. Somehow Aithusa had known, but she didn't tell him.

"Camelot lies over half a day's walk away from this place," Arthur said like the king he was. "We will not get there before dark. We walk as far as we can, and then we make camp."

They walked until red replaced the pure white light shining through the leaves. There they stopped and made camp. There they finally felt safe to talk and laugh and reminsce.

"What do you think is happening in Camelot?" Arthur asked his wife. She smiled at him.

"I really have no idea. We'll find out tomorrow, won't we?"

"I hope Uther isn't on the throne," Gwaine said. Arthur snorted.

"Careful," he said. "He is my father."

"Yes, but he made your best friend and your sister hide their identities," Lancelot pointed out. "I'm not saying he didn't do good things for the kingdom, but it is not in Merlin and Morgana's best interest for Uther to be the one in control when we get there."

0O0O0O0

In the morning, they covered their camp and hid their backpacks. Percival carried the only pack, and in it was just food and water. They were only about an hour away from the palace, and they went the entire distance quietly. They were almost caught by the patrol a few times until Morgana had an idea.

"We can ambush the knights and take their clothes," she whispered. Arthur bit back a grin.

"Are you sure you don't just want to see knights naked?" Arthur asked. A second later he clutched his chest as if someone had punched him there. He glared at Morgana. She stared straight ahead and kept walking.

"Arthur, you clotpole, that might actually work," Merlin said.

"I'm all for it," Percival said. "It's been too long since I wore knight's armor." The others quickly agreed.

"Now the only problem will be ambushing the patrol," Elyan said. Gwen, Percival, Leon, and Merlin laughed at this. "What?" he asked.

"My dear husband outlawed magic," Gwen said, "and thus forbade Merlin from showing his own powers. You," she said, meaning Arthur, Elyan, and Gwaine, "never saw Merlin in action. Except for in Camlann."

"The minor skirmishes went a lot faster when Merlin was there to help us," Leon told his comrades. This confused the ones who had died, but they kept silent.

"There they are!" Percival alerted them. Everyone crouched behind a large log and watched the knights ride from the palace into the woods. Merlin waited until they were definately out of view of the palace and extended his hand. He yanked it back, and the knights were pulled by an invisible force off their steeds. The knights of this story jumped out from behind the log and grabbed the horses before they ran. Each was well trained, and soothed the mighty beasts easily.

Our knights secured the horses and took the armor off the knights of the new world. They then attempted to don it, but not all went to plan.

To start off, there were nine travelers and only seven knights. Also, Percival couldn't fit in even the biggest suit of armor. The next problem was that Merlin's skinny frame didn't convince anybody that he could possibly be a knight of Camelot.

Everyone except Gwen and Merlin donned armor. Merlin had to cut the sleeves off Percival's, and also made a cut down the front. They attached a few leather straps that kept it closed. Gwen's clothes couldn't pass as average apparel from this land, as she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Morgana was dressed much the same, so she couldn't give Guinevere any clothes. She did manage to change the color of the jeans to a more normal brown. Merlin was wearing basically what he had worn in the days before, so nothing needed to be changed.

Gwen and Merlin got on horses and Leon tied their hands loosely behind their backs as if they were prisoners. Arthur sat behind his wife and Lancelot behind Merlin. Morgana was the only one who wore the chainmail hood to hide her long hair, which Gwen carefully braided.

They rode back to the city, passing easily by the first guards. Once they were in front of the palace, they dismounted, Arthur and Lancelot pretending to be handling prisoners. Nobody stopped them, but Percival was given odd looks. The guards didn't recognize him, but they, at least in Arthur's experience, very rarely could name all the knights.

As soon as they were inside the palace, Gwen and Merlin easily shrugged off their restraints. Morgana and Gwen snuck into a servant's quarters and changed into dresses. The men found their way into one of the rooms in the palace that had plenty of clothes. Soon, everyone was dressed like a servant.

"We need to get into the council room," Arthur commanded. They didn't go in a group, but rather as individual servants simply entering the council room. Sitting on the throne was a woman none of them recognized. Merlin thought she looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The woman on the throne didn't notice them. She was too focused on the man the guards forced to kneel before her. When they held his head up by his hair, Arthur saw that it was his father.

Uther growled at the queen. She laughed, throwing her head back and showing a row of perfectly white teeth. Her eyes were a pale blue. The woman's hair was pure white, but she didn't look old. Her face was beautiful, free of age or worry. Arthur thought he recognized her, but he couldn't be sure. The only thing it showed was triumph at having Uther Pendragon kneeling in front of her.

"Darling Uther," the woman said. "You tried your hardest to keep us back, but I guess you don't have as much power as you thought you did."

"You have no claim to the throne!" Uther shouted. Morgana was reminded unpleasantly of him saying the exact same thing to Morgause.

"Don't I? I am your wife, after all."

0O0O0O0

So it was Ygraine. She looked so different than when Morgause conjured the false image to show Arthur. Her eyes were completely different, and her hair was much lighter than it had been, but Arthur could see that it was indeed his mother.

"Why are you doing this?" Uther begged. Ygraine smiled terribly.

"You were so consumed by hatred for magic after Vivienne died. I know about her, yes. It wasn't magic's fault that she died! She died because you killed Gorlois. The magic you enlisted to mend her broken heart only shattered it further. So it isn't magic you should be blaming," Ygraine said. She leaned down until she was right in front of Uther. "You should blame yourself."

The queen stood up and waved to the guards. They dragged Uther out, kicking and screaming, and shut the doors behind themselves. Ygraine sat back down as if she was exhausted. Her face was no longer the triumphant victor, but a sad woman with a bad husband that she had just escaped, but felt guilty anyway. She looked defeated.

"Leave me," she said to the court. They all obeyed, but Arthur ducked behind a wall and waited until the room was empty. He ignored Merlin's whispers until the warlock had to leave. Then the son stepped out to face the mother. Confusion registered on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked. Arthur knew that this Ygraine never had a son, but he had still wanted her to see some of herself in him. "Why didn't you leave when I ordered it? Answer, fool!"

"My name is Arthur," he said timidly. "Don't you know me?" Ygraine's eyes flashed gold.

"I do not, and never have known you. And yet - " She stopped, studying him. "You know me, don't you? You've seen me before. For some reason, you care deeply for my welfare. You are greatly - relieved - to see me here. Why?"

"Because," Arthur said. "Because you are my mother."

* * *

 **Be honest, how many of you saw this coming? Even I didn't! At first I had the queen be possessed by Cornelius Sigan, but then I realized how much conflict it would cause if Ygraine was a sorceress queen. Isn't it great!**


	32. Meeting the Queen

**Meeting the Queen**

Merlin saw Arthur slip away from their group, but he couldn't get to him. When he tried to go back, some guards pushed him out. He stumbled into Gwaine, who stood him upright.

"Where's Arthur?" Gwen asked, looking around.

"Back in there!" Merlin told her, pointing at the door to the council room.

"Can he actually be so stupid?" asked Morgana. "Is he really going to try that?"

"He is exactly that stupid," Gwen said, running her hands through her hair. "Oh, Arthur. Merlin, can you hear what's happening in there?" Merlin put his hand on the door. A light spread out from it, and with the light an opening. Gwaine hit Merlin and hissed,

"What are you doing? Can't the queen see us?" Merlin gave him a _do you really think I would be so stupid?_ look, and Gwaine withdrew.

"Because you are my mother," Arthur said. Ygraine stared at him.

"I don't have any children," she said. In a smaller voice she continued, "I can't."

"Right, I know. I'm not _your_ son. You, but not _you_ are my mother." She stared. "Okay, that's confusing.

"I come from a different world. In that world, Uther used magic so that you could bear a child, and you died because of that. I was that child."

"Uther used magic to cure my infertility?" Ygraine asked. Arthur nodded. His mother clutched her stomach and breathed heavily. Arthur went to her and took her hand.

"Do you believe me?" he asked gently. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and clasped his hand. Ygraine nodded sadly at him.

"Uther might have done that had I not had magic to stop him. I always wanted a child, but nobody told me how to cure myself."

"Of course," Arthur realized. "Nimueh is in the last world, so she can't be here. What is it?" He asked this question because Ygraine was staring at the door. Arthur turned around and stared straight at Merlin.

"Merlin," Gwaine said between gritted teeth. "I thought you said they couldn't see us."

"To be fair, I never actually said anything . . ." said Merlin. Arthur walked up to the magic window in the door.

"Merlin," he said with forced calmness. "What, _the hell,_ are you doing?" He yanked the door open and pulled his servant inside. The others slipped in as well and Morgana shut the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Ygraine asked. "And why are you spying on me?"

"Mother, this is my servant, well, not my servant any longer, but his name is Merlin. He's a very powerful warlock. We all came over from another world." Arthur told his mother everyone's names. Then Merlin explained the crossover between the worlds.

"We lived in a land much like this one. All of us died eventually, except me. I crossed into another world without knowing it hundreds of years ago. I lived there, until I came across Morgana and Guinevere in a coffee shop. Everyone else came soon after that. Nimueh, a High Priestess, told us that we were brought back to save this world. We went through the same gate I inadvertantly went through, but it didn't bring us back there. It brought us to this alternate world."

Ygraine seemed to believe them. She listened intently to Merlin's tale and silently processed it when he finished.

"You are all knights?" Ygraine asked in confusion. She was looking at Morgana and Gwen.

"Guinevere is my wife," Arthur told his mother. "And Morgana is - " He stopped, unsure of whether to tell the truth.

"What is she?" Ygraine asked.

"Vivienne was my mother," Morgana said. "Gorlois was my father." Ygraine's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying," she hissed. In a second she was at Morgana's throat and pushing her against a wall. Merlin protested, but Ygraine didn't let go. "You are lying!"

"No, I'm not," Morgana managed to say, even though her throat was being squeezed by her brother's mother. "Gorlois was the only father I ever knew."

"But he wasn't your father." Ygraine wasn't asking a question, she was stating a fact. "What aren't you telling me?" Morgana gritted her teeth stubbornly and kept silent. Arthur answered for her.

"Uther is her father," he said quietly. "He and Vivienne." Ygraine nodded and laughed bitterly.

"Of course. I know of his affair with her, of course. She's dead now, so it doesn't matter. And he will soon be dead, as well."

"What?" asked Arthur. "Is he dying?" Ygraine laughed.

"Of course not, dear! He's being killed tomorrow. Is something wrong?" Her hand was still on Morgana's neck. It tightened every time Arthur mentioned his father.

"Of course there is! You can't kill your husband!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Why not? He killed me. You told me. In your world he - "

"Please!" Merlin interupted. "Please, let go of Morgana." Ygraine looked at the woman she choked as if she had forgotten about her. She smiled.

"No, I don't think I will. I think I would like to keep her. A reminder of Uther's wrongs." Ygraine stroked her step-daughter's face. "I would like to display you before all of Camelot as proof of Uther's cruelty and infidelity. Such a pretty face. So like your mother's. I knew her, you know. We were the best of friends." The hand tightened around Morgana's throat again, and the younger woman couldn't even cry out.

"And then she betrayed me." Ygraine sqeezed so hard that Morgana was clearly struggling for even the smallest breath. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"I said, let. Her. Go." Merlin extended his hand and Ygraine was flung backwards. She looked at him in surprise. He didn't pay any attention to her; he was too busy making sure Morgana was alright. She had purple bruises on her neck.

"Mother, please!" Arthur begged. "Please don't do this. Don't hurt my family." Ygraine struggled to her feet and looked at him curiously.

"I apologize, my son." Arthur gave her a pointed look and she said to Morgana, "I'm sorry." Morgana still couldn't speak so she just nodded. Ygraine looked back at Arthur. "Did I detect reluctance in my decree of killing Uther?"

"He's my father," Arthur said quietly. This caused Ygraine to narrow her eyes at Morgana.

"You wouldn't admit that Uther was your father. Why?" Morgana looked at her steadily. In her scratchy voice, she said,

"Because I hate him."

Ygraine smiled. "Then it seems we have a problem," she said. "You want him dead, as I do, and yet your brother disagrees. Who else wants the king to live?" Nobody answered. Leon shifted uncomfortably, but even he didn't respond.

"Please Mother," Arthur pleaded. "He's my father, and I love him. He was taken from me by - someone else close to me, before his time." Morgana looked down. Ygraine noticed, but she only smiled. "Please?" Arthur begged again.

"He will die tomorrow," Ygraine commanded. "You will be announced as my true heir just before your father burns." When Arthur opened his mouth to protest, she silenced him with a raised hand. "If anyone tries to save him, they will perish beside him."

* * *

 **I am so glad it was a surprise for all of you! It was a surprise to me too! I only know what I need to happen in the epilogue, so I'm trying to write to get there. So far I'm a bit stuck on 33, but don't worry. This will all work out. I think. I hope. I actually don't know. Anyway, review!**


	33. Judgement

**Judgement**

Ygraine was very hospitable to the travelers. She sent the knights to their old chambers and gave Merlin servant's quarters. She put Morgana in maid's chambers, but there was no protest. Morgana knew that Ygraine would be merciful to put her in the cells for all eternity. She had no reason to show any kindness to the result of her husband and her best friend's extramarital affair, and yet she did.

Arthur had kept his protests silent after his mother's threat, but Gwen knew him well enough to not trust this newfound obedience. The queen had given them guest chambers, but they were Arthur's old rooms. The years spent in the other world seemed even more like a dream than before as she walked around her old home.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Gwen asked. He was standing over the desk, his back to her. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Of course, my love." Arthur went to her and placed his hands on her hips, but she sidled past him and looked at the desk. On it lay neat stacks of parchment and a bit of fabric. Upon closer inspection, Guinevere realized that the fabric was emblazoned with the royal seal. The seal of the Pendragons.

"Arthur," Guinevere said, looking at him, "I'm sorry about your father." He picked up the cloth and rubbed it between his fingers.

"I know," he said softly. "I am too."

"But it is pointless to fight your mother," Gwen said seriously. "Arthur, you know that, don't you?" Arthur didn't look up. He rubbed the cloth hard.

"My father worked so hard to fight magic," he said as if he hadn't heard her before. "And now he is defeated by his own wife! She is the reason he hates magic."

"Not in this world," Guinevere reminded him. "Remember what she was saying when we got here? That he tried to heal Vivienne's broken heart, and it killed her." Arthur scoffed.

"So he doesn't love my mother enough to stay true to her, but he loves her too much to kill her. Excellent," he said sarcastically.

"Arthur," Gwen said firmly. "You don't know everything that happened between your parents. It's their business."

"And my father's about to die because of 'their business'." Gwen looked at Arthur sharply, and he smiled. "I'm sorry, Guinevere. I know I can't do anything about his execution. You needn't worry." There was something in his voice, a falseness in his smile, that made Guinevere know he was lying.

0O0O0O0

After Ygraine sent the people from the other world to their beds, she visited her husband in the dungeons. He looked up when she stood in front of her cell.

"What are you doing here, Ygraine? Have you come to gloat?" Ygraine laughed.

"Of course not, Uther, my love. I've come to tell you a story. You know that ours is not the only land, of course. Well, some are quiet similar to ours! Their times run differently. You see, in another world, much like this one, our life was different." Ygraine crooked her finger and beckoned to Uther. He turned away, but a moment later he was being magically pulled to the bars.

"What do you want?" he asked again. Ygraine seized his chin and turned his face towards her and brought it close. They were so close their noses were almost touching. When Ygraine chuckled, Uther could feel the breath softly tickling his mouth.

"In this world, you did something you didn't do here. _You killed me._ " At Uther's shocked face, Ygraine moved forward quickly and planted a harsh kiss on his lips and then backed away. "You wanted an heir more than you wanted me."

"No," said Uther, understanding. Ygraine laughed without humor.

"Yes! The other Uther used magic to help me bear a son, but it killed the other Ygraine."

"What became of the son?" Uther asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"I am so glad you asked that!" Ygraine said, clapping her hands like a young child. "He's here, in the castle! Tomorrow, just before you burn, you will see him become my heir!"

"It's a trick," Uther told her.

"No," Ygraine laughed. "Our son will sit beside me and watch as magic rules Camelot!" She again approached the cell and stroked Uther's cheek. "The magic you worked so hard to stop will take 'your' kingdom. And best of all, my love, there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

Uther hit the bars with the palms of his hands and screamed, but Ygraine was already sweeping out of the cells.

0O0O0O0

The next morning, a servant woke Arthur and Gwen. They found fresh clothes waiting for them. The servant told them that the queen wanted them downstairs in half an hour. At that time, they did go to the council room. As soon as they opened the door, every knight and noble in the hall turned to stare at Arthur.

Ygraine was sitting on her throne, smiling at her son and daughter-in-law. The court musicians struck up music. Arthur and Gwen stood still in the doorway. Ygraine rose.

"Come here, my son. And you, Guinevere. Come claim your place on the throne." She extended a hand to Arthur. He looked into her eyes and saw kindness there. She was his mother, the woman he had never known. He had a chance to know her now. The only price was Uther's death. His father.

Arthur took Guinevere's hand and walked down the aisle to his mother. Gwen let go of the hand he held and stood beside Merlin. Their friends were all in the first row, watching Arthur. He knelt on the cushions before the queen. Gwen looked at Arthur out of the corner of her eye. His mouth was set in a firm line; his beautiful blue eyes were hard.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. He didn't answer her. All he did was bow his head to his queen. Geoffrey of Monmouth stood before Arthur holding the gold circle of the Crown Prince.

"Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" Geoffrey asked.

"I solemnly swear so to do," Arthur responded.

"Will you to your power," the old man continued, "cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will," said Arthur. The old man raised the gold circlet above his head.

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot." Unlike when he was made king, the hall wasn't filled with 'Long live the King!' There was silence. Nobody wanted to say it first. Ygraine looked around, an angry look in her eyes.

"Long live Prince Arthur!" said a voice. Another said the same, and then another. Arthur looked around for the origin. Merlin smiled at him. All of the knights had taken up the chant, but Merlin started it. Morgana and Gwen said it too. Then someone from the crowd on the other side took up the words. Finding the voice, Arthur saw one of his old knights - Owain. The one who had taken up the black knight's gauntlet and died. Then other knights joined the cheer.

"Long live Prince Arthur!" shouted the hall. Ygraine finally smiled.

0O0O0O0

"Now, dear son, come with me," said Ygraine giddily. She grabbed his hand and took him to the balcony. Guards entered the square from the door from the dungeons. Dragged along was Uther. Arthur winced at the sight of his once noble father falling so low.

"Please, Mother. There is still time to stop this! There is still time to change." Ygraine laughed sharply.

"And show weakness to my people? I don't think so." Uther was almost to the pyre. Arthur looked at his father with desperation.

"Mother please!" he shouted. The noise caused Uther to look up. He locked eyes with his son. Realization dawned on him. Ygraine ignored Arthur.

"Any final words, Uther? Anything you wish to confess before your death?" asked Ygraine gleefully.

"Who is that boy?" Uther asked. "Is he my son?" Ygraine's eyes narrowed.

"No," she hissed. "You have no claim on him. It was your decision in this world that made him never be born. And for that, you will never know him. Guards!" They dragged the fallen king to the wood and forced him onto the stand. Ropes were whipped around him until he couldn't move.

"Mother, please!" Arthur shouted. In a softer, more hurried voice he said, "If you kill your husband now, you will never forgive yourself. The people will understand kindness, just as they understand your every decision, but you will never recover if you do this. My father began a war on magic when you died. He cared that much for you! I know that you love him. I also know that Uther never recovered from your death when he caused it." Arthur stared beesechingly at his mother. Her eyebrows were knitted tightly together.

"What do you know of any of this?" she asked him.

"Because I know love!" he cried. "I know how much betrayal weighs on the heart; not just the victim but the perpetrator as well. You will never forgive yourself for killing Uther. I know you love him, no matter what you say."

Ygraine raised her hand. A guard stepped forward with a torch. "No matter what you say, I know," Arthur said. "Please, Mother. Think about this."

Ygraine dropped her hand.

* * *

 **I love leaving you in suspense! I'm really glad you've like the past few chapters. Currently on 35. I think the end is near. It will probably be before chapter 40. Review!**


	34. Finding the Druids

**Finding the Druids**

"No!" Arthur shouted. The guard carrying the torch didn't pay any attention. He was lowering the fire to the wood when it was suddenly extinguished. Arthur looked at Merlin in the sqare below, but he looked just as confused as the prince. Arthur looked at his mother. Ygraine's hand was clenched.

"What happened?" he asked her. Ygraine raised her chin proudly like the queen she was.

"He will spend the rest of his life in the dungeons," she commanded. Arthur bit back a relieved smile. Ygraine looked at him sharply, then addressed the square.

"Uther fought against magic ever since a beloved ally of Camelot perished at its hand. He was wrong to kill so many innocents. His death would bring a message and then be over, but his tortured, meaningless, forgotten life will forever be a lesson to those who defy the very existence of the world. Magic will never be cast aside, not as long as Uther remains in the dungeons of Camelot, a spectacle for all to see!"

The crowd was silent. Then, someone in the square clapped. Another joined them, and then the whole square was full of applause. Arthur smiled at his mother. She obviously had been regretting her decision, but the support of the people cheered her. Ygraine smiled kindly upon her subjects and raised a hand. They quieted.

"My people, you have always been loyal to your queen. I thank you. Now watch as your fallen king is led to his future!" Ygraine turned and swept back into the castle. Arthur followed her, but she didn't want his company. She went to her chambers. Arthur waited in the hall until Guinevere found him.

"You did it!" she cried out. "Oh Arthur, I'm so proud of you!" He smiled and took her hand. They walked through the castle down to the square.

"I reminded her of what she would be if she killed him," he said modestly.

"Even so, now your parents are both alive," Gwen told him happily. The smile that came to his face darkened when he saw Merlin's.

"What is it, Merlin?" he asked.

"Don't you remember Nimueh's warning?" the warlock responded. "She said that she would find allies to defeat us. There is some danger in this world."

"Always a downer," Gwaine teased, coming up to them. "Can't you just be happy?" Merlin shook his head.

"We have to find whatever we were brought here to fight." Arthur sighed.

"Fine," he said. "How do you suggest we do that?"

0O0O0O0

Merlin and Morgana rode the next dawn to the Forest of Ascetir, praying the Druids were still living there in this world. As they trotted through a clearing, Aithusa swooped down and landed in front of them. The horses spooked, but the humans mangaged to stay on.

"Hello Aithusa," said Merlin, stroking his horse soothingly. "Did you want something?"

"You're looking for the Druids, aren't you? Well, I found them!" Aithusa looked so excited that Morgana had to laugh, even though her own steed hadn't yet quieted. "Follow me!" the dragon said. She took off, circling above their heads. Then she flew, Morgana and Merlin looking for her white scales through the canopy. After a few minutes, Morgana called out excitedly to Merlin, who had been using his magic to watch Aithusa.

"Look! There they are!" There they were indeed. The Druid camp was just like the High Priest and Priestess remembered. People in long cloaks walked around, living their simple lives. Morgana urged her horse to the camp.

She dismounted, looking for anyone she knew. A little girl noticed her and ran into a large tent. Merlin halted and landed beside her.

Out of the tent the girl had entered now exited a tall, dark-skinned man. He had a kind face.

"Aglain!" Morgana cried out, running to her old friend. He looked confused, and stepped back.

"Have we met?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I've met you!" Morgana said. "In another world, you were kind to me." Merlin came up beside her. "This is Emrys," she said, hoping he'd recognize the name. Aglain looked suspicious and distrustful.

"Emrys is a myth," he said. "He doesn't exist."

"He does!" Morgana said firmly. "Merlin is Emrys, and he is here! Please Aglain, believe me?"

"I know why you don't believe us," Merlin told Aglain. "I was born in a different world. But destiny brought me to this place, so you should have had some prophecy about the return of Emrys. Didn't you?" Aglain considered this for a moment. Then he held up a hand signalling them to wait there, and he dissapeared back into the tent.

When he reapeared, he was not alone. The man Merlin had met once when Arthur took the Cup of Life and again when Julius Borden stole the Triskelion came out as well.

"It's you," Merlin said happily. The old man with greying hair looked amused.

 _You are the one who claims to be Emrys?_ he asked. But it wasn't with his mouth. He spoke telepathically to Merlin.

 _Yes,_ Merlin replied. _But in the other world, every Druid I met knew me immediately as Emrys. Even Mordred. Why don't you?_

 _Because Emrys is not of this world,_ said the Druid. _There was a legend that said he would return when the need was greatest._ Merlin laughed out loud, and Morgana realized that they had been communicating. Telepathy can only be heard by those it is directed towards.

"What is it?" the Druid asked.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, chuckling. "It's just that, Arthur was supposed to return when Albion's need was greatest."

"I thought that was me," Morgana put in. Merlin frowned.

"So did I," he said.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" Morgana asked the tall, thin man.

"Iseldir," he responded. "Who are you?" he asked Morgana. She told him her name, but he hadn't heard it before.

"Iseldir just told me that there was a prophecy that I would come when the need was greatest," Merlin explained to Morgana. She looked at him warily, as if unsure what exactly he was insinuating.

"Are you saying I'm the greatest threat in this world too?" she asked in a shielded voice that hid her emotions.

"Of course not," said Merlin. "Nimueh threatened us. She has allies here. They are the threat. Don't worry, Morgana. I trust you."

Aglain cleared his throat. "What do you mean, the greatest threat here _too_? Where are you the greatest threat?" Merlin and Morgana looked at each other.

 _Please don't,_ Morgana pleaded. _I can't have him hate me. Not without knowing who I was before._ Merlin nodded. Then he turned to Iseldir and Aglain.

"Morgana is a powerful sorceress who once fought to make magic legal in Camelot - our Camelot. She fought against Arthur, and was our greatest enemy. They've made peace with each other now."

 _Thank you,_ Morgana gratefully said in her mind to Merlin. He nodded with a small smile.

"If peace has been made, then we do not fear you," Aglain said warmly. "Why did you come here?" he asked. "Can we be of service?"

"Yes," Merlin answered. He explained as quickly as he could how the knights and Gwen and Morgana had been brought into the other world. Then he told the Druid leaders about Nimueh's warning.

"She said that she would wait until we were in this world to attempt to fight me. She knows how powerful I am, and Morgana is even a match for her. She will need as many sorcerers as she can get to defeat Arthur."

"Will she though?" pondered Morgana. "Ygraine just made magic legal. What does she have to fight?"

"Me," Merlin responded solemnly. "You. Don't you remember? She said that there needed to be balance in the world. Without magic of equal power standing against us, there will not be balance."

Iseldir had been watching them and thinking. Now he said, "Whatever foes this sorceress conjures up against you, be assured the Druids will stand by your side."

"Thank you!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you," Merlin echoed. "Your support will be invaluable. But do you know of any that Nimueh might side with?" Aglain and Iseldir considered this.

"There are many sorcerers that we know of," Aglain said. "More will appear now that Ygraine has taken the throne. I'll make a list." He went back into the tent. A few minutes later he reappeared, holding a roll of parchment. He handed it to Morgana.

"Farewell, Emrys," Iseldir said. "Good luck."

0O0O0O0

Morgana and Merlin started on their journey back to Camelot, but it was too far to travel before dark. They set up camp in a comfortable clearing in the woods.

"Let's take a look at that list," Merlin suggested. Morgana pulled it out of her saddlebag and unrolled it. Merlin got up and sat down next to her so that they could both see.

 _Edwin Muirden - hates the royal family_

 _Alvarr - Hates Uther, but wanted magic. Very deceptive._

 _Aulfric - A banished Sidhe. Very dangerous._

 _Trickler - Servant of Alined, who wants war. Will do anything to make war._

 _Osgar - Loyal to the Triple Goddess. Not dangerous, but corruptable._

 _Cylferth - Trades in dangerous magical items. Could be a valuable ally for the enemy._

 _Devlin - Same as Cylferth._

 _Ruadan - Hates the royal family. A rogue Druid, turned his back on our peaceful ways._

 _Tauren - Hates Uther. Doesn't care that Ygraine wants magic because she married Uther. Very dangerous._

 _Aredian - Will do anything for money._

Merlin was surprised to see the Witchhunter's name on the list of sorcerers.

"I hate that man," Morgana said quietly. Merlin agreed. "And I'm not surprised that he's actually a sorcerer. The things he knew . . . nobody without magic could have figured all that out."

Merlin tried to smother a yawn, but it found its way out. Morgana laughed softly.

"Go to sleep," she said, patting his arm. He went back to his bedroll and laid down. The quiet crackling of the fire and the cool wind lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 **I had a good question from 7Wolf7 (and AndreKI a little while ago) that asks if there are other versions of them in this world. I know I didn't make that very clear, sorry. Because they were reborn in our world, they weren't in this one. Anyone seen or mentioned in the previous world will not appear here unless they crossed over.**

 **For these warlocks, I just went to the Merlin wiki page and searched for warlocks. I wrote down anyone who ever opposed Arthur. I know you lovely, smart people might catch that I put Aredian on here, but I always thought he was a sorcerer. He struck me as the kind of person who would convict other people so he doesn't get caught.**

 **AndreKI asked for Morgana-Ygraine and Morgana-Uther interactions, so the Uther one is next and Ygraine is the one after that. I had a lot of fun writing the Uther conversation ;)**


	35. Uther's Tale

**Uther's Tale**

Morgana couldn't sleep. Merlin went to sleep immediately, so she watched him across the fire for a little while. He looked so peaceful when he slept; far more peaceful than ever when he was awake. She wondered why he trusted her, and encouraged others to do so. Not for the first time, she asked herself why she trusted him. She hadn't asked him to sample her food since the ice cream several days ago.

It wasn't as if anything he'd done anything signifigant to prove himself. The only thing he'd done was defend Morgana against the judgement of others and comfort her after a nightmare. And he showed her kindness after Morgause's death. She hadn't really considered what she thought of him until now.

He was just - Merlin. She had known him for years. In the first few years of knowing him, he had been the one person she could trust. She didn't even realize it until she told him about her magic. She forgot his kindness when he poisoned her. Merlin had recently explained to her why he did what he did, and she regained her confidence in him. And him stabbing her she understood. That life had brought so much suffering just by living it. Death was better than what she had been in.

 _The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny and he is your doom._ Ever since she heard that advice from the Cailleach, all she'd heard was that he was her doom. She never considered what him being her destiny might mean.

Merlin shifted a bit, bringing Morgana back to the present. He smacked his lips in his sleep. Morgana laughed softly. She found herself suddenly tired, so she laid down and let Merlin's soft breathing lull her to sleep.

0O0O0O0

Merlin and Morgana arrived back in Camelot just before noon. Merlin was about to rush up to the council chambers, but Morgana held him back.

"Wait," she hissed, dragging him behind a pillar where they couldn't be heard. "Ygraine is a witch; she might know these people! She might be friendly with them!"

"It's possible, but once she hears - "

"Merlin!" Morgana whispered exasperatedly. "That's not what I mean. I mean that she might be friends with the enemy; that Nimueh will ask her for help!" Merlin looked at Morgana in shock.

"Are you sure? I don't think Ygraine would do that," he said. Morgana looked at him with disbelief.

"I thought you only saw bad in people," she said. "Now suddenly you refuse to believe that anyone can betray loved ones? You've changed your tune." Merlin gave her a look. Morgana ignored it. "We can't tell her," she said. There must have been something in her voice that Merlin noticed, for he looked at her seriously.

"You really don't trust her?" he asked. Morgana shook her head. Merlin nodded at her. "I trust your instincts. But Arthur will want to tell her."

"I know," Morgana admitted. "But we can find a way around that, can't we? We can say ... that unneccesarily worrying the queen is a bad idea." Merlin raised his eyebrows at Morgana doubtfully.

"This is Arthur we're talking about. The crown prat. He will tell Ygraine; he'll feel obligated to, now that she is the mother he dreamed of." Morgana took a deep breath and raised her head proudly.

"There is a way to find Ygraine's true intentions," she started hesitantly. Merlin nodded for her to go on. "Uther."

0O0O0O0

Uther was hudled in the corner of his cell when Morgana decended into the dungeons. She motioned for the guards to leave, but they didn't budge.

"I am Prince Arthur's sister, you will do as I say!" she ordered, remembering the tone she had used to those who served her during her time as a lone witch. The guards looked at each other, and finally departed. Morgana approached the bars of the cell. It was the same one she had been held in for defying the very man who sat destroyed in it now.

"Uther?" she asked gently. It was a hard voice for her lips to form after so many years of hatred. None of that feeling was gone, but there was some pity. There was also the feeling no one, not even the darkest of murderers could shake; the familiarity of the one who raised them.

"What do you want?" came a voice from the hudled form of the fallen king. "Have you come to gloat?" Uther raised his head and stared with his green eyes into hers, so similar. The moment they met, confusion spread across his face.

"Vivienne?" he breathed. Morgause had once told Morgana that she looked like their mother, but she had no reference to check this claim's validity.

"No. I am her daughter though," Morgana told Uther. He shook his head, and she was reminded of a madman. Perhaps that is what these cells do; turn kings into lunatics.

"Vivienne had no child," he muttered. "Ygraine had no child. These are all lies, all lies." Uther bowed his head into his drawn up knees again so that his face was hidden. In a split-second decision, Morgana pressed her hand against the lock and opened it magically. She prayed the door didn't creak as she opened it, and was not dissapointed. The guards didn't appear, so she sidled in and knelt beside her father.

"Ygraine told you about me and Arthur, didn't she?" Morgana asked. "She told you that Arthur is your son."

Uther looked up again. "You said that you are his sister," he realized. "But you said Vivienne was your mother. Is Arthur not a spawn of mine?" Morgana bit back resentment and other, stronger emotions that arose.

"He is your son," she said carefully. "And I am your daughter." Uther's green eyes searched hers. Gorlois had had brown eyes so dark they were almost black, so Morgana had always assumed that her green was from the mother she never knew.

When she learned of her true parentage, she'd secretly searched Uther's features for something that made them the same. She wanted to find nothing. She hadn't told anyone, not even Morgause. It hadn't had anything to do with her plot, she'd just wanted to know that they were different. Their faces were so different, and yet the eyes were the exact same shade. They could be just as hard and just as determined.

Uther's right eye had a tiny flaw, a wedge of brown. It was the thing that kept Morgana so determined on causing his death. If there hadn't been a difference, then perhaps she would have realized other similarities. If realized that they were in the least bit the same, she might have stopped her quest for revenge.

Now, however, there were bigger problems.

"Uther, I need to know. What exactly happened between you and Ygraine?" Morgana asked. Her father took a deep breath.

"I fell in love with Vivienne," he admitted. "Which I'm sure you know, if you are indeed the product of that union. I never stopped loving Ygraine, you must know! But I fear she didn't."

"Can you really blame her?" Morgana burst out, then silenced herself and allowed Uther to continue.

"Gorlois was a true friend, and he never suspected his wife and me. Vivienne did love him, more that me, I'm sure. When he died, she was broken-hearted. I turned to magic for help in easing the pain."

"Who did you ask?" interupted Morgana eagerly. Uther looked at her wearily.

"Ygraine," he said. Morgana looked at him in shock.

"You asked your wife to cure the broken heart of your lover? No wonder my mother died! How did you trust her to - "

"Because I didn't know!" Uther shouted. Morgana quickly rushed to the bars to check for guards, but none came. She returned to her father and waited for him to continue. "I didn't know it was her. In those days, magic was free. Anyone could be a sorcerer. I asked Ygraine to help me find one, that's all. She disguised herself."

Morgana had a newfound respect for Ygraine. She had killed her mother, but what she had been asked to do was barbaric and patronizing. For a man to be so entitled he couldn't chose one love so he asked his first to help keep his second? Barbaric.

"I didn't know who the woman was, and I didn't ask for details. She was just one sorcerer among many. All I cared was that she claimed to be able to do as I asked. She gave me a necklace. She said that if I hung it 'round the broken-hearted's neck, her worries would never plague her again. I did what she said, and I suppose Ygraine didn't lie. Vivienne is in a better place, I know. She is with her beloved husband."

Morgana knew Uther too well to feel sorry for him. "What happened after that?" she demanded. Uther startled at her tone, but he continued.

"I outlawed magic, of course."

"Of course," Morgana muttered, but Uther didn't seem to hear.

"Ygraine didn't agree, but I couldn't think why. It was then that she changed. She became secretive and distant. I tried to tell myself everything was alright, but I knew it wasn't. She grew away from me for nine years. A year ago, the rebellions began. Minor attacks on Camelot from neighboring kingdoms. They were always quite strange."

"How so?" Morgana asked, curiosity getting the better of her bitter pride.

"The knights came to arms unusually slowly," Uther explained. "And during the battles, not a single drop of blood was spilled. The enemy army would find its way into the palace, ignoring the lower town. And after every skirmish, if they can even be called that, bright lights filled the sky."

"Magic," Morgana guessed. "A show that magic will always find its way to the heart of Camelot." Uther sneered.

"Turns out it always was there," he said bitterly. "Last week, Ygraine came before all of Camelot and declared that magic would once again be legal. I protested. I think you know what happened after that."

Morgana nodded. Here was the hard part.

"I have been given a list," she started. "Of warlocks that are potentially dangerous to Arthur." She handed him the scroll and he scanned it. "Do you think that Ygraine would side with any of these people?"

"Against Arthur?" Uther laughed. Seeing Morgana's confused face, he said, "Ygraine loves that boy. She has always wanted a child. I can see in the way she looks at him that nothing he could do would tear her away from him."

"She just met him," Morgana exclaimed. "Why does she trust him so soon?"

"I am not so quick to place my loyalty in a stranger either," Uther said. "It seems we are alike." Morgana stood quickly, snatching the parchment out of her father's hands.

"We are nothing alike," she hissed, exiting the cell and locking it after her. The guards she passed on her way up the stairs, if asked, would say that nobody looked so much like Uther than she did then.

* * *

 **Did you like this interaction? I hope Morgana isn't too OOC. If I messed anything up in their talk, I feel like I saved it in her last line.**

 **In most of my chapters, AndreKI makes an interesting point that maybe even I didn't see! Last chapter, they said "** it feels like Morgana is Ygraine's daughter. Two proud, stubborn and mostly emotional women. Can be a cool fight of wills OR a real connection. **" I love my smart readers! Can't wait until you all read next chapter!**

 **The story is nearing its end I think, but not quite yet! I still have some funny surprises waiting... So anyway, I just want to infuriate everybody who reads this.**


	36. Ygraine's Question

**Ygraine's Question**

No matter how much she wanted Uther to have lied, Morgana believed that he was telling the truth about Ygraine's love for Arthur. She could see it in the wondering affection with which the queen looked at her son. She had never been a mother before, and it was all new to her.

Yes, Ygraine loved Arthur. Morgana hadn't talked to her enough to know how she felt about her or Merlin. Ygraine's feelings for the knights were obviously not strong. She didn't pay much attention to any of the knights, even her own.

"Hello Morgana," Gwen said, decending the spiraling stairs. Morgana had been waiting outside the doors of the throne room, debating whether to enter. "What are you doing?"

"I, um, n-nothing," Morgana stammered. Gwen looked unimpressed with her excuse. She gracefully stepped down onto the stone floor. The queen had ordered some new dresses to be made, but even the ones Guinevere wore now, hardly better than a servant's, she wore regally.

Morgana had once been jealous beyond words of the thought of Gwen on _her_ throne, but she knew now that she never deserved being queen. What she had wanted was magic to be legal, but Ygraine was doing that, and Arthur would continue once he claimed the throne. Morgana didn't want or need to be the queen anymore. That is why she felt no jealousy of Guinevere inadvertantly displaying her regality.

Ygraine had given Morgana her old room at the top of the tower. She had also told the seamstresses to fashion several dresses, but Morgana didn't know the reason for her kindness. It could very well be kindness, but more than likely it was Arthur speaking up for her.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. Morgana was jolted back to the present. She smiled carelessly.

"Of course, I'm sorry Gwen. Shall we go in?" Morgana turned back to the big doors, hiding her face so Guinevere couldn't see the worry and anticipation that clouded her features. She pushed the doors open, wondering not for the first time why there were so few guards around the palace.

Ygraine laughed at something Arthur said. It was a carefree, harmless laugh. Morgana knew she could be trusted. She scanned the room for Merlin, and found him talking to Leon and Percival. His face lit up when he saw her, but that might have just been the light shining through the clouds outside. Merlin excused himself from his friends and came over to Morgana.

"Hey," he grinned. Guinevere left and went to her husband and mother-in-law. Morgana smiled back at Merlin.

"I talked to Uther," she admitted quietly. Merlin's eyes widened.

"How did it go?" he said in an equally low voice. Morgana sighed deeply.

"Not as badly as it could have," she told him. Merlin smiled encouragingly. "And he convinced me that Ygraine would never harm Arthur."

"So you're ready to show her the list, then?" Merlin clarified. Morgana nodded and showed him the scroll. Her eyes asked him to come with her, but little did she know that he had already wanted to do it with her.

"Your majesty," Morgana said, curtseying before the queen.

"Yes, Morgana?" Ygraine asked. "And you don't need to bow. You aren't a servant!" Morgana stood and offered her the scroll of parchment. Ygraine unrolled it and studied the names. "What are these?" she demanded.

"Names of people the Druids believe could pose a danger to Camelot," Morgana explained. Merlin was silent behind her, but his presence kept her fear of the queen at bay. Even though Ygraine might not hurt Arthur, there was no promise against her hurting Morgana.

Ygraine studied the list. After a few minutes, she nodded. "Thank you for this," she said, looking at Morgana. "I will immediately start investigating all these names. Tell me," she said. "Why did you ask the Druids for these?"

Morgana looked at Merlin uncertainly. He stepped up beside her and answered.

"Arthur told you about Nimueh, didn't he?" Merlin asked boldly.

"He told me that she told you about where you were," Ygraine answered. "And that she threatened to attack you in this world."

"Because she knew that she could never beat my power in that world," Merlin said. "Which means that she needs some very powerful allies to even come close to the combined power that protects Arthur and Camelot now."

Ygraine's lips quirked into a tiny smile. Then she stood.

"The council will meet in an hour," she announced. "Morgana, with me." She stepped gracefully down from the platform her throne sat on and trailed her long skirts after her as she swept out of the room. Morgana, after a moment of hesitation, followed her.

0O0O0O0

Ygraine led the younger woman into her private chambers and motioned for her to shut the door. The queen sat at her dining table and pulled out an empty chair close to hers. Morgana took it, trying to hide her intimidation. She must have failed.

"Why are you frightened of me?" the queen asked kindly. "Don't bother denying it, I'm not a fool." Morgana shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you, Your Majesty. I meant no disrespect, I just - "

"Calm yourself, my dear!" Ygraine laughed. "I was asking for your sake, not my own. I do not wish for you to be scared of me. Your brother is my son. If I may, I would like to consider you a daughter." Morgana couldn't help it; she stared. Ygraine looked at her in concern.

"If you don't want to I understand, but it would gladden my heart if you said yes."

Morgana was shocked. Even so, the only thing Ygraine had ever done to hurt her was the near suffocation when they first met. After that, there was very little of anything except polite conversation. Morgana could never have expected this.

"Why? I am the daughter of your husband and your best friend," Morgana said with disbelief. "You have no reason to be kind to me. Why would you want me to be like your daughter?" Ygraine sighed.

"I only just found my son," she said wearily all of a sudden. "A son I never even imagined. His sister is so close to him and his wife and his best friend, I see no reason why I can't adopt her as well." Seeing Morgana's guarded look, Ygraine continued, "I am sorry for how I treated you when you first came. I was just . . . I don't even know."

"I understand," Morgana said quickly. "It's just hard to imagine anyone . . ." She trailed off.

"What?" asked Ygraine, laughing. Morgana tried to find the right words.

"I'm not used to people - wanting to know me. I've become so used to fear surrounding me that it's hard to realize when people reach out. For good reasons." Ygraine looked at Morgana curiously.

"Why do people fear you?" she asked. Morgana breathed in sharply and swallowed.

"Life worked against me the last several years of it. Nothing worked out like I thought it would. I don't want to go into the details, but all you need to know is that this life is my second chance. I still remember the first one though, and all the pain it brought me. Kindness was very hard to come by after I made a fateful decision."

Ygraine didn't say anything, but her face said everything. It was the expression Morgana had always imagined her mother having if she had seen her. There was never a face in her imagination, but now the face was Ygraine's.

Pity was there, and sorrow. Also a tender motherliness in the expression.

"Thank you," Morgana said honestly. "I would love to take you up on your offer." Ygraine smiled and caught her hand.

"I'm so glad."

* * *

 **I didn't update yesterday partly because I wanted even more suspense and partly because I forgot. I know I made a big deal about a little thing, but it excited me to hear that you guys saw Ygraine as similar to Morgana, even like her mother. I think I'll be done by chapter 40.**


	37. The Quest for Magic

**The Quest for Magic**

Ever since Ygraine's talk with Morgana, things had changed around the palace. The newcomers were welcomed by everyone now that they saw how much their queen accepted them. Gwaine was soon well known throughout the castle.

Merlin and Morgana earned seats in the council and worked tirelessly to try to locate the sorcerers on the list. Aredian was confirmed to be traveling far away, so his name was struck. Cylferth was dead, and Ruadan had calmed in his hatred of Camelot now that his magic was allowed. They were both taken off the list as well.

"Any news on Edwin Muirden?" Merlin asked the council. To nobody's surprise, Leon answered. He had quickly proven himself to be loyal to Ygraine as much as he ever was to Uther, only surpassed by his friendship with Arthur.

"Our scouts have reported a possible sighting of him in one of the outlying villages," he reported.

"Possible?" Ygraine asked.

"There was a man with his face marred by burns, the witnesses say. He had a box of enchanted beetles that he used to eat away sickness."

"That's him," Merlin confirmed. "But I'm surprised he followed the same path in this life." When the others looked at him for clarification, he said, "In our Camelot, Uther killed his parents because they practiced magic. He jumped into the flames to try and save them."

"What is it that surprises you?" Ygraine asked. She saw quickly how much her new children loved and trusted Merlin. He did have a lovable way about him. She found herself trusting him more than she did many of her own councelers.

"The Purge was later in this world," Merlin said. "I think Gaius said that it was near the beginning of the Purge that Muirden's parents burned. In this world, he should have been much older when his parents died. It is strange to me why a twenty-something year old would be so impulsive."

The council thought about this. Finally, Morgana answered.

"Perhaps the events in this world differ from ours. Remember, the man we knew had beetles that killed, not healed. Other things are different, too." She didn't say it out loud, but the Ygraine that had nearly executed Uther was very different from the woman Gaius told her and Arthur about when they asked. He had described a wonderful, kind, loving woman. This Ygraine certainly could be those things, but she could also be ruthless and coldhearted.

"Of course I remember the killing beetles," Merlin said irritably. At first Morgana thought she had offended him, but at his expression she realized it wasn't that. What was he thinking?

0O0O0O0

Merlin hated Edwin Muirden, and not just because he had lied and given false hope. He hated him because he had almost killed Morgana. Merlin had been so scared when Gaius told him that it was nothing like he had seen before. He had desperately wanted to use magic, but Gaius told him not to, because of what happened when he used magic to cure Gwen's father during Nimueh's curse.

During the past few days, Merlin and Morgana had worked side by side towards a common good. It had reminded him of those days long ago; him bursting into Morgana's chambers with an injured Mordred; her stubbornly insisting on coming with him to Ealdor to fight the raiders; her tearfully telling him of her magic; him showing her the druids. After that, everything had gone sour. Seeing Morgana in Camelot again being her old self made him regret his silence more than ever. He could have saved her.

0O0O0O0

Arthur found great amusement watching Merlin and Morgana not notice how the other felt about them. He knew both of them well enough to know that they probably hadn't admitted their feelings to themselves yet. It was hopeless, really.

Merlin's feelings had always been a book right in front of Arthur, but never quite open. He could see when his friend struggled with emotions, but until he learned of the magic, he never knew the true extent of Merlin's feelings. Even now he couldn't imagine what the burden of a thousand years was like to carry, but there was one thing Arthur could imagine very well, for it was written on Merlin's face as clearly as if Gwaine had pulled another prank.

Merlin was in love.

But Arthur could tease him about that later. Now, there was a more pressing issue. They had to find the sorcerers Nimueh would side with in the magic fight.

"I don't think Osgar is an issue," Arthur admitted. "He is loyal to the Triple Goddess, and the things you have done are far from offending her." After a few murmers of ascent, Osgar's name was struck from the list.

"Aulfric and Sofia," Morgana said. "They wanted a Sidhe on the throne, but that's not happening. We know their faces. We know their tricks. Now that we can use magic to fight them, they don't stand a chance." A light slash went through Aulfric's name. They weren't ruling him out completely, but it was doubtful Nimueh would go to him for help.

"Who's left?" Ygraine asked Geoffrey of Monmouth, who had been keeping record of the names and striking them off the list.

"Edwin Muirden, Alvarr, Trickler, Devlin, and Tauren," the old man read. Morgana winced visibly at the mention of Alvarr and Tauren. Arthur caught a worried glance from Merlin to Morgana, and a small, reassuring smile returned from the pale, haunted woman.

"Devlin, I haven't heard of him," Leon said.

"He kept quiet about his trade," Morgana told the council. When they looked at her with judgement in their eyes, she hastily defended herself. "I never knew him!" she said. "Only that he died after giving an enchanted shield to Knight Valiant." Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other, remembering their first few days together. The beginning of much shouting from Arthur and Merlin defending his opinion without revealing his magic.

"He was a cautionary tale," Morgana was saying. "Him and Cylferth too. Of magic peddlers being killed by their clients."

"Did you do some killing of your vendors in your day, my lady?" Arthur teased, but he was genuinely curious as to how far his sister went.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "What they do was a dangerous profession in those days. Besides, nobody can find their way around a magic-seller's shop except them. I knew that killing the poor man would only make things harder." Arthur noticed her sidelong glance at Merlin, trying to read his expression. _She doesn't want Merlin to fear her,_ Arthur realized.

"We must find all of these suspects," Ygraine commanded. "Go," she said to the knights at the table. "Send as many scouts as are needed. _Find them._ "

0O0O0O0

Arthur begged his mother to let him go undercover to seek the sorcerers, but at first she refused.

"I understand," Arthur said sadly. "Father never let me go on dangerous undercover missions, either." When he said this, Ygraine's face hardened.

"I'm sure you'll take care of yourself," she quickly said, hating the prospect of being even a bit like Uther. Arthur smiled and ran out to where the knights were getting on their horses.

"Sire!" exclaimed Leon in surprise. Gwaine laughed.

"You played the 'Father did the same' card, eh?" he infered. Arthur affirmed this with a nod. "I figured you would, so I prepared another horse."

Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Lancelot, and Arthur were all wearing the clothes of commoners. Merlin wore what he usually did, and Morgana dressed in comfortable pants and a plain shirt. She brought a dress befitting a maid also. Everyone carried a sword, but nobody had anything that could connect them to Camelot. Guinevere stayed behind, but only because Arthur begged her to. Before they left, she approached Merlin.

"Take care of him, Merlin," she said. "He's headstrong and impetuous, and he always underestimates his own life."

"I know," Merlin answered quietly. "I will keep him safe. God knows I've had enough practice." Gwen laughed and hugged him goodbye.

"We'd best be going," Arthur said after kissing Guinevere once more. They all mounted their horses, following Arthur as he led them out of the courtyard and the gates.

0O0O0O0

The travellers made camp at the edge of the Camelot border, hidded from any enemy patrols. Arthur offered to take first watch.

Merlin tried to sleep, but he had an uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away. He groaned and rolled over, facing away from the flickering flames. It just so happened that this direction gave Arthur a view of his worried face.

"I know you're awake, Merlin," Arthur whispered. Merlin groaned again and opened his eyes, glaring at the prince. Arthur had a cheery smile plastered onto his lips. He pat the space next to him on his log. Merlin untangled himself from his blankets and joined his friend.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, the obnoxious smile dissapearing and a look of real concern appearing. Merlin sighed.

"I'm scared," he admitted. "Every mortal army we fought, we could beat. But this, what Nimueh is forming, is just magic. I know magic, but I am not all-powerful."

"Really? You looked pretty powerful when I saw you at Camlann," Arthur said. Merlin let out a short burst of laughter.

"I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world, but that doesn't mean the combined power of other sorcerers can't defeat me. Even with Morgana and all the Druids, Nimueh is sure to come up with a creative way to beat us."

At that moment, they heard a crash a few feet away. Arthur was on his feet with his sword drawn in a second. Merlin held his hands warily before him and used his mind's eye to see what had made the noise.

Gwaine stood up and stumbled over to the camp. Arthur stormed up to him and rapped his shoulder with the flat side of the sword.

"Ow!" Gwaine protested, rubbing his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur nearly shouted. Gwaine looked bewildered.

"Sorry, nature called," he said. Arthur half-scoffed, half-laughed and went back to the log.

"Honestly Gwaine, your bladder is worse than Merlin's!" Gwaine looked confused, but Merlin had a face of the utmost disbelief.

"Arthur, you," he started. "Are. An. IDIOT!" Arthur looked terribly confused.

"But that whole time I was with the old sorcerer - OH! Never mind, I get it!"

"I'm going back to bed," Gwaine said, sharing a look with Merlin. A look that clearly said, _You've always known Arthur's an idiot._ He tripped again, but eventually made it to his bedroll. Soon they heard his quiet snores.

"What you were saying before, about Nimueh beating us," Arthur said. "She won't." Merlin was puzzled.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. "I know my abilities better than you do, and I certainly know magic better."

"But I know you," Arthur said confidently. "And I know that whatever Nimueh conjures, you'll fight. We'll fight. I may not be able to follow you onto the battlefield of magic, but I will stand by you and sacrifice anything to save my kingdom. If there is a battle in which I can fight, don't ever doubt that I will fight it. You know we all will."

"I know that we have valiant warriors on our side," Merlin agreed. "But so will she."

"We will still win," Arthur replied. "Because we have something she doesn't have."

"What's that?" Merlin asked. Arthur wrinkled his brow.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's something." Merlin looked at Arthur in amazement.

"I sometimes wonder how you ever survived as long as you did."

* * *

 **I look forward to reviews on this chapter. I have a feeling some of you hate me, and others may not have noticed. If you didn't, continue in your ignorant bliss. Until the epilogue.**

 **By the way, I wrote a Merlin themed poem called Puppets of Fate.**


	38. Finding Who They Needed, and Another

**Finding Who They Needed, and Another**

The party set out carefully the next day. They crossed the border into Cenred's kingdom early, so they were constantly keeping an eye out for patrols.

"Why don't you just - " - Gwaine made intricate, flailing gestures with his arms - " - the enemy?" Everyone stared at him. Morgana nudged her horse beside Merlin's and loudly whispered,

"Was that his impression of magic?" Gwaine _harumph_ ed and rode to the front. Merlin grinned at Morgana.

"I think you offended him," he laughed. Morgana raised her eyebrows, but her serious facade didn't last long. Her lips twitched slightly. Merlin grinned even wider, and Morgana's smile broke through.

"I know you're laughing at me," Gwaine called back at them without turning around. Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Gwaine pouted. This only caused the other knights to laugh as well.

"You know, I don't know why we don't take Gwaine on more trips. He's quite entertaining," Leon realized. Gwaine turned around at exactly the wrong time, because right in front of him, a branch crossed the road at chest level. It knocked him out of the saddle.

"I know why we don't," Elyan laughed, steering his horse around Gwaine. "Because he's an idiot." Percival laughed, but he reached down and grabbed his bumbling friend, standing him upright. Lancelot went around them and grabbed the reins of Gwaine's horse. Soon the teased knight was back on the horse and laughing in self-deprecation with everyone else.

Morgana stopped laughing abruptly. Merlin looked at her in concern.

"What is it?" he asked. She was staring straight ahead, through the trees and at the small village appearing. Merlin used his magic to see the path ahead, until he saw what she must have.

There was a stake in the middle of the town square. Tied to it was a woman, struggling against her bonds. Merlin gasped when he recognized her.

"Merlin? What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Is that - " started Morgana.

"Yes," Merlin affirmed. "It's Mithian." The princess was dressed in rags and smeared with dirt and possibly blood, but she was as beautiful as ever.

"Mithian!" Arthur gasped. "What is she doing?" Merlin didn't answer, only spurred his horse ahead and galloped to the village, Morgana close behind him. The knights followed, still unsure of what the witch and the warlock had seen. They just knew it was bad.

0O0O0O0

Mithian struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. They were so tight, she almost couldn't breathe.

"Please," she gasped. "Please don't do this." The man in front of her growled at struck her cheek with the back of his hand. She winced at the sharp inpact and turned away.

"Would you rather your father suffer your fate?" he asked. Mithian bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. They came anyway, stinging as they found the tiny cuts on her face and neck.

"No," she wimpered. "Don't hurt him."

"You and your father could be let free," the man said, bringing his face uncomfortably close to hers. She could feel his disgusting breath on her face. "If you swear your loyalty to the true ruler of this land."

Mithian leaned in even closer to the man, overcoming her fear to show her resolve. "Never," she hissed, then spat in his face. The saliva landed under his eye. He recoiled, glaring at her.

"So be it," he said quietly. He motioned to some villagers, and they approached the princess. Mithian struggled, but nothing stopped them from coming up to her with logs. These they placed around her feet. Someone else drizzled oil on the wood and on Mithian. They all seemed to be in a trance, as if their minds weren't their own. A woman handed the man a torch. He held it dangerously close to the logs.

"This is your last chance," he said. "To swear allegiance to your true queen." Mithian raised her chin proudly.

"I will never bow to Nimueh," she said, her voice never wavering. "I am Princess Mithian of Nemeth, and I will die before I see that monster sit on the throne of any of the United Kingdoms."

"Then you will die," her executioner declared loudly. He threw the torch to her feet and -

It dissapeared. The man barely had time to turn around before the ropes around Mithian unknotted themselves and wrapped around him. He toppled over. Mithian realized her freedom and jumped from the ring of flammable substances. A man she had never seen before caught her and wrapped her in a hug. Not knowing who he was, she pulled away.

"Mithian, I know you don't know me, but believe that I'm here to help you," he said in a rush. "My name is Merlin."

"How do you know me?" she asked. "Did you save me?"

"Yes," Merlin answered. When her captor started to rise, Merlin looked at him sharply. His eyes flashed gold, and the man's shirt ripped off and tied itself into a gag around the man's head.

"And about knowing you, well that's too complicated for right now." Merlin let go of her and stood over the man. Mithian saw a beautiful woman join him, and some men carrying swords.

"Tauren," the woman with black hair and piercing green eyes said with obvious hatred in her voice. "You are working for Nimueh?"

"Who are you?" he tried to say through the gag. One of the men, a tall person with bulging muscles, yanked Tauren to his feet.

"Where is she," Merlin demanded, the gag falling away Tauren's mouth.

"I'm not telling you anything," Tauren growled. Merlin looked very angry. He stepped closer to Tauren, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"Let me," she said quietly. Mithian couldn't imagine how she could be more effective in interrogation than someone as angry as Merlin appeared to be, but the men that had just come seemed to agree that she was the best one. Mithian soon understood why.

"Please let him go, Percival," she said calmly. The big man obeyed and stepped back to the others.

"Who are you?" Tauren demanded.

"I am Morgana Pendragon," she said. "My name used to bring fear to men's hearts because they knew what I did to those who displeased me." Mithian noticed two of the men shift uncomfortably. One was short and had dark skin; the other had full brown hair and was very handsome.

"I heard about you," Tauren said. "Heard that you came from another world. That you were Uther's illigitimate daughter."

"All that is true," said Morgana. "But not all was revealed. I don't think you heard how my sister and I conquered Essetir and turned the troups into the living dead. How I became the greatest danger Albion has ever faced." As calmly as ever, Morgana said, "How I killed you."

Mithian looked at the men who had come with Merlin and Morgana and Percival. Most of them looked as if they knew Morgana wouldn't hurt them, but were scared by her anyway. Merlin, however, looked terribly regretful. Mithian got the impression that he didn't fear Morgana at all, quite the opposite. He knew her abilities and cared about her.

The regret on Merlin's face, Mithian suspected, was because she was reverting to her old self. Mithian saw that Merlin knew Morgana was only pretending, but it still hurt him to see her as she had been.

Morgana placed her hand on Tauren's forehead and her eyes flashed gold. Whatever she had done, it worked. Tauren stumbled back, looking at her in horror.

"You know who I am," she said with the same dangerously calm voice. "Now tell me what I need to know. _Where. Is. Nimueh._ "

"She's build a fortress near the Great Stones of Nemeton," Tauren said breathlessly. "She gathered the most powerful sorcerers and they are all there." Morgana smiled, but there was no kindness. It was the kind of smile that made Mithian, brave as she was, want to hide.

"So why aren't you there?" Morgana asked. She approached him and ran her fingers up and down his face. "Not as powerful as you thought?" If he wasn't being threatened by an angry and powerful witch, Tauren would have been highly insulted. As it was, he stood up a little taller and said,

"She trusted me to come here and kill Princess Mithian if she wouldn't bow to her," he said.

"But you failed," said Morgana with false humor. "Now Tauren, have you told me everything?"

"Yes, I have! I swear!" he cried out. The hand with which Morgana had been stroking his face suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side. Her expression remained the same calm, steady smile. "Please," he begged.

"Morgana," Merlin warned. He needn't have, for she was already letting go of Tauren's hair. She turned to the men.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said with a surprising gentleness and sorrow in her voice. She seemed to be talking to the handsome brunet and the one with dark skin in particular. Her eyes settled on Merlin, and he nodded. Then he turned back to Mithian.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly. The expression on his face was strange. It was as if he knew her, but was sad that she didn't know him.

"Y-yes," she said, but she knew that her voice shook. Merlin looked reproachful.

"No you're not, you're in shock!" he said. He wasn't wearing a cloak, but he took one from a villager who was still standing in a trance and wrapped it around Mithian's shoulders. She was grateful.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Arthur," said a very handsome blond man. The way he talked made Mithian think that he was the leader. "Arthur Pendragon."

"The new-found prince!" Mithian exclaimed. Then she remembered how Morgana had introduced herself. "And princess," she realized.

"No," said Morgana in a much different voice than she had been using. This one was kind. "I have no desire for the throne. They call me Lady Morgana, but I don't really care about even that."

Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot introduced themselves. It was Gwaine and Elyan that Morgana had looked so guiltily towards. Mithian still didn't know why.

"What do we do about him?" Gwaine asked bluntly when everyone was aquainted. Tauren had fallen over and was struggling to get up with the ropes tied so tightly around him. Mithian looked up and almost jumped back from Morgana. There was a fire in her eyes, a burning hatred that she repressed for the sake of her friends.

"We take him back to Camelot," Arthur said, looking at Morgana. "My mother will decide his fate." There was something added by his expression. It clearly said, _Morgana, this isn't you anymore._ A sudden change came over Morgana's face. Her eyes filled with horror, as if it had been another person tending the fire in her soul.

"Will you join us?" Arthur asked Mithian.

"I must return to Nemeth," she answered. "My father is there, and Tauren threatened him. I can't leave my kingdom." Arthur nodded.

"I understand," he said. "But know, Camelot is an ally of Nemeth. If you send for help, we will bring it." Mithian curtseyed. Then she headed to where a horse was tied and gracefully mounted.

"Thank you, Arthur," she said honestly. "And Merlin, and all of you. If I may ask, are you all sorcerers?" Gwaine guffawed and Arthur punched him. Lancelot laughed with the tone of one who finds himself superior.

"No, just me and Morgana," Merlin laughed. "They're all knights. They find it so funny because for years, both of us managed to hide our magic from everyone. Except Lancelot, he figured me out."

"But Arthur's life was saved so many times using magic," Gwaine said, still laughing. "Merlin using magic! And he never saw!"

"Neither did you," Arthur said, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't have to be saved quite as much," he said, looking at Merlin. The warlock grinned and nodded to Arthur.

"It's true."

Mithian watched them bicker with amusement. Finally, Morgana remembered her.

"Good luck," she said kindly. Mithian forced a smile to surpass her fear.

"Thank you," she said. The knights said their farewells and Mithian rode away towards Nemeth. Merlin turned to Tauren. A second later, the bound man slumped onto the ground.

"God Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "I just said my mother would decide his fate! You think because you're some great wizard that you can - "

"I knocked him out," Merlin said. Arthur at once looked ridiculous. This caused Merlin to smile. "The Stones of Nemeton are the other side of Camelot, which works out perfectly."

"I'm still the prince," Arthur said. "I give the orders."

"Right," Merlin agreed. "You ready? Let's go." Arthur stood in shock as his knights went past him to their horses, some patting him as if to say, _he's Merlin, what do you expect?_ Arthur sighed and followed them.

0O0O0O0

Tauren was put where whoever was on watch could see him, but apart from the sleepers. Merlin was guard first.

The night was full of peaceful noises; crickets chirping, owls hooting, small animals scurrying home. A cry caught Merlin's ear. It had originated from Morgana, who was tossing and turning fitfully.

"Morgana!" he said, touching her shoulders. She woke with a start and immediately sat up to hug Merlin. He could feel her tears dampening his shirt, but he didn't mind. He was more interested to know,

"What was your dream?" She looked into his eyes and in hers he could see more pain than was bearable to look at. And yet he looked, because she needed him to.

"I was who I used to be! I killed Tauren, but not like I actually did years ago. I was who I used to be and I killed him in cold blood!" Merlin stroked her hair soothingly and looked at her with what he hoped was comfort.

"I saw you today," he said. "Even before I said your name, you were gaining control."

"But I had almost lost it!" Morgana cried. "What if I loose myself again? What if - "

"Hey," Merlin interupted. He looked hard into her eyes. "I know you won't."

"How?" she sobbed. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Because you have me this time. I know I could have helped you, but I didn't. Your loneliness made you sad and hateful. I won't let that happen." Words can not express the look Morgana then gave Merlin, which he returned. The simplest explanation is that it was gratitude, but so much deeper. Merlin leaned forward and kissed Morgana's forehead softly.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you if you have another nightmare," he said gently. Morgana settled back down and fell instantly asleep. For the first time since becoming Morgana again, she had a good dream.

* * *

 **I didn't even know Mithian was coming until I decided that someone was going to be very stubborn and Merlin was going to rescue her from one of the warlocks.**

 **I know this is a bit later than usual, but I am very strict with myself about not updating until the next is finished. Well, it is! And it's pretty cool. That estimation I had about 40 chapters may have been hopeful thinking, but I know you guys will stick with it. Check out my poem! And review!**


	39. Dreams

**Dreams**

 _The young boy Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen had sheltered under the nose of the king and Arthur ran along a wooded path. At first, Morgana thought that it was a memory. Then she realized that Mordred had never burst out of the woods and run, laughing, towards Camelot. Morgana's dream followed him. Joyous laughter came from where she was, and she realized that she was in the dream. Mordred turned around and ran back to her._

 _"You can't keep up with me!" he exclaimed._

 _"No my little gazelle, I can't," she laughed._

 _"What's an gazelle?" Mordred asked, staring up at her with big, blue eyes. Morgana laughed again._

 _"It's like a stag," she tried to explain. "It's very fast." Mordred stared up at her in admiration._

 _"How do you know all these wonderful things?" he asked. Morgana knelt down in front of him and pushed his wild hair back from his face._

 _"I told you the story of the other world," she said. "Me in that world knew all sorts of interesting facts." Mordred giggled and grabbed her hand._

 _"Let's both be gazelles!" he said. Morgana ran with him to the gates of Camelot. Inside, Leon swooped Mordred up and set him back down gently. Then the knight knelt by the young boy._

 _"How's my favorite future knight?" he asked. Mordred laughed. Morgana somehow knew that everyone in the castle loved Mordred. They all knew him when he was a delightful young man, and they had a chance now to know the delightful young boy he was again._

 _Leon stood and smiled at Morgana. "It's good you got him out," he said. "Camelot is too small for a curious little kid." Morgana felt comfortable with Leon, as if they were friends._

 _"It wasn't me," she said. "He wanted to see Aithusa. Nothing can stop this child when he wants something he can obtain himself!" Leon laughed and departed. Mordred ran up the great stone steps to the palace. At the top, he barreled straight into a very pregnant Guinevere._

 _"Sorry, Aunt Gwen," Mordred said. "I wasn't looking where I was going, so I ran into you. I hope you don't mind." Gwen laughed and stroked his curls._

 _"That's alright, Mordred! Have you seen your father?"_

 _"No, I've been outside all morning," Mordred told her. As hard as Morgana tried, her dream self wouldn't tell her who the father was. It wouldn't even tell her who the mother was. And yet, she had a sense when she saw Mordred. She'd always had this feeling, but it was multiplied tenfold in the dream. Mordred said something she couldn't hear._

 _"Oh, I see," Gwen said. She smiled at Morgana. "Have you seen his father?"_

 _"Not since this morning," she answered, somehow knowing that specific fact. Gwen sighed._

 _"He promised Ygraine that she could play with him, but I haven't found him. She'd devestated." Morgana wasn't given the backstory on this._

 _"Why would Ygraine want to play with him?" she asked. Gwen looked at her as if she forgot something terribly obvious._

 _"Because she loves him," Guinevere said slowly. Morgana was still completely lost. "He's her godfather, and she loves spending time with him."_

 _"Her godfather?" Morgana repeated. "But she's Arthur's mother." Gwen went up to Morgana and felt her brow._

 _"Are you alright Morgana? Have you really forgotten my daughter?" Suddenly, knowledge flooded through Morgana's sleeping mind. Arthur and Gwen were expecting their second child. Their first was named Ygraine, and was to be Crown Princess. She was a year older than Mordred. They were good friends, and loved playing together. Another word entered Morgana's head. Cousins. If Ygraine was Arthur's daughter, then that meant Mordred was his only sibling's child. She was Mordred's mother._

0O0O0O0

The loud clattering of pots woke Morgana after the best night of sleep she'd had in ages. The dream faded as soon as she tried to remember it, but it had something to do with,

"Mordred," Morgana quietly said out loud. Arthur looked over at her.

"What's that?" he asked. Morgana looked up at him.

"Nothing," she lied. Looking around, she saw that everyone else was already up and brushing their horses or talking or packing up their bedrolls.

"Merlin thought we should let you sleep in," Arthur explained. "He saw how well you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you."

"Where is Merlin?" Morgana wondered, not seeing her friend anywhere.

"Collecting water for breakfast," Arthur responded as if it was the most obvious thing. Morgana gaped at him.

"You sent the most powerful sorcerer ever to have lived to _make your breakfast?_ " Arthur didn't understand why she was so shocked. Neither did Percival.

"He makes a damn fine breakfast," he said. Morgana gazed at her brother and his knight in bewilderment, then realized that she had had far less time to prepare everything that everyone else. She rushed to roll up her blanket and pack her saddlebag. When she came to her horse, the shining coat surprised her.

"Merlin brushed him," Lancelot said. He turned aside quickly, but not before Morgana saw a grin. What she was about to say was forgotten when Gwaine and Elyan appeared, laughing with each other. Morgana stumbled over to them. Their expressions faltered a tiny bit at the sight of her.

"Please," she said breathlessly. "I have to talk to both of you." Gwaine frowned but nodded. "What you saw yesterday, what I did, I didn't want to do that. It brought back terrible times for me; I can't imagine what it did to you both.

"I killed you," she said in a rush. "You can't know - "

"Morgana," Elyan interupted quietly. "We know. Showing your old self was the only way to get the information we needed. It was hard to see, yes, but seeing you like this, now, it makes me know that it was all an act." Morgana let out a relieved sigh. Gwaine shrugged.

"What he said," Gwaine said after Elyan looked at him expectantly. Morgana laughed. "Actually, I do have a question. What did you do to make him fear you so much?"

A cloud passed over Morgana's face. "I gave him memories," she said. "My memories. Of the things I've done." Gwaine and Elyan understood.

"Neither of us knew you before," Elyan said. "But we know you now. We've actually talked about it."

"Yep," Gwaine said. "You are so changed from who you were. Thanks for apologizing, but I already knew how sorry you were."

"As did I," Elyan agreed. Morgana felt a huge weight being lifted of her chest with their words.

"Thank you," she managed to say. Morgana turned away quickly so they couldn't see the tears of relief that came to her eyes.

In a minute, Merlin was back and starting on breakfast. The knights were merry while they ate, and Morgana couldn't help being infected by their joviality.

0O0O0O0

Back in Camelot, they brought Tauren to the queen. That is, the men brought him. Morgana went to her room and had a bath.

"I'm sure you're content to smell like pigs," she said to the knights, "But I am not." Leon was quite offended by this; he washed more than the others, but he was glad she was feeling more comfortable. The others often forgot that he had known her long before she changed. They hadn't been friends, but he had seen her kindness clearly. Her betrayal was a shock. It was good to have her back.

Percival had slung the unconscious man over his shoulder none too gently, and when they reached the queen, he took no cares to make sure Tauren reached the ground uninjured. He was still asleep.

Ygraine frowned. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Tauren," Arther replied. "He was about to burn Princess Mithian of Nemeth because she wouldn't swear allegiance to Nimueh. He also told us the location of Nimueh and her troops."

"Can the information be trusted?" Ygraine asked. Arthur nodded.

"Morgana made him speak. Her methods are impeccable. Nimueh built a fortress near the Great Stones of Nemeton. She has, as we suspected, gathered powerful warlocks," Arthur reported.

"Where is Morgana?" Ygraine asked. "I do hope no harm has befallen her."

"None, Mother. She just wanted to wash." Ygraine laughed.

"Perhaps you might learn from her," the queen said. Members of the court could be heard trying to suppress laughs. Arthur experienced a moment of shock, but quickly recovered himself. The knights and Merlin all bowed to Ygraine and left for their baths.

0O0O0O0

Merlin loved the feeling of a bed after a few days of adventure. He knew they would be departing in the morning, but he savored the comfort while he had it. Pulling the blanket to his chin, he closed his eyes. Until,

 _Mordred,_ a voice in his head said. _Mordred!_ Now he recognized the voice as Morgana's.

 _She must be dreaming,_ Merlin thought. _I didn't know she dreams about Mordred._

 _Mordred!_ Morgana cried out again. Merlin tried to identify her tone. She seemed to be calling out to the Druid, but she seemed worried about something.

 _Merlin?_ Morgana asked. He could feel that she was awake.

 _You were having a nightmare again,_ Merlin told her. He imagined her gentle smile.

 _Thank you Merlin,_ she said. _You are so kind to me._

 _Sleep, Morgana,_ Merlin projected with his mind. The presense he had felt grew smaller, and he knew that she slept soundly. Merlin loved that he could make her bad dreams go away. That thought stayed in his head and lulled him to sleep.

0O0O0O0

"I thought we just did this," Gwaine grumbled as he tightened the girth of his saddle.

"We did," Lancelot replied easily. "Now we're doing it again. Because we did it the first time."

"I forgot how much work knighthood is," Gwaine said. Elyan groaned.

"And I forgot how annoying you are," he replied. The other knights, not including Arthur, and Merlin were preparing their horses too, and laughed.

Morgana walked into the stables, today dressed for battle. Her hair was braided tightly back and she wore a steel corset over chainmail. The knights too were wearing armor, but Merlin, as always, wasn't. The day they had returned to Camelot, he'd gone to a seamstress and bought a bit of red fabric and a bit of blue fabric, and made neckerchiefs. They made him feel at home.

"Good morning," Morgana said to the men. She went to her horse and began brushing it. There was a chorus of "Good Morning"s from the knights. Merlin, seeing an opportunity to talk to her, grabbed a carrot from a box nearby and went into Morgana's horse's stall. She smiled at him as he fed it to the beautiful gelding.

"How did you sleep?" Merlin asked quietly enough that the prying knights couldn't hear. Morgana gave him the smile he treasured.

"Like a babe, thanks to you," she said. Merlin nodded and scuffed his boot on the floor, suddenly awkward. Morgana looked at him in concern. "What is it?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to hear, I can't help - "

"Merlin," Morgana interupted. "I know. I'm just glad that you did." This reminded Merlin of what he had wondered that night.

"Were you dreaming about Mordred?" he asked. The smile was wiped off Morgana's face as quickly as if he had said, _I don't trust you._ She bit her lip and looked up at Merlin, as if debating whether to tell him. She didn't get the chance, for Lancelot knocked on wood nearby.

"Have you seen Arthur?" he asked. Morgana turned around and faced Lancelot, grateful for the interuption.

"He was saying goodbye to Gwen," she answered. Then she left for the tack room to get her saddle, leaving Merlin in silence by her horse. Lancelot looked at him curiously.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Merlin stared after Morgana in shock.

"I don't know," he said. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings, but he knew Lancelot could be trusted. "Every time I think she's opening up, I say something and she closes off again." To his surprise, Lancelot laughed.

"Merlin, welcome to the life of women." Still chuckling, he pat Merlin on the back and joined the other knights. Merlin stared in horror after him. He wanted to shout, _I don't think of her like that!,_ but Lancelot could always spot his lies. Instead he went back to his own horse and didn't turn around when Morgana returned.

0O0O0O0

Arthur hugged Gwen again.

"I'll miss you," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Arthur gently brushed them away and kissed her lips.

"We'll be okay," he replied cheerily. "We have Merlin and Morgana."

"What about the Druids?" Gwen asked.

"They won't come until there's war," Arthur told her. "And we're trying to avoid that. Today is just about seeing what she has."

"Why aren't you bringing the army?" Gwen implored. Arthur tapped her nose.

"An army would be easily spotted," he said. "Besides, we have two incredibly powerful people who now feel comfortable using magic. We'll be fine." Gwen nodded and smiled.

"Come home," she said quietly. Arthur kissed her forehead gently, then ran out of their room and down to the stables. His horse was already saddled, and everyone was waiting. To his surprise (and disapointment,) Merlin and Morgana were far apart, not looking at one another. He decided not to comment.

When they set out, Arthur took the lead. Percival and Leon were behind him, then Morgana and Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine, and Merlin lagged to the back. Lancelot and Gwaine hadn't been close before Lancelot's death, but they were now. Lancelot thought it had something to do with their friendship with Merlin.

Both, at some point, had been Merlin's best friend. For both of them, Merlin had been their only friend before they found the knights. Personality wise, they were as different as could be. Gwaine was impetuous and troublemaking, whereas Lancelot was calculating and noble. But both cared about Merlin, and thus found a friend in the other.

Morgana looked back and saw Merlin riding alone. She wheeled her horse out of the line and waited for Lancelot and Gwaine to pass her. She saw an idiotic grin on Gwaine's face, which she ignored. Merlin didn't notice her until she was riding beside him. He started and looked at her warily. Morgana didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry," she burst out. "I'm sorry for just running away like I did. I should have explained."

"You don't have to," Merlin said. He couldn't express how relieved he was just to hear that it wasn't his fault.

"No, I - I do. Two nights ago, I had a dream about him. It was a good dream, though." A tiny smile appeared on Morgana's face as if just thinking about it was happy. Then the shadow reappeared. "But last night - it was bad."

"Morgana, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Merlin said honestly. "I understand."

"Thank you, but I want to." Merlin nodded, and she went on. "Two nights ago, I dreamt that he was my son," she admitted. Merlin's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "But last night, he was dying. I tried to help him, but I couldn't! He called out in his sleep for someone, but I couldn't hear. Because of that, he died."

Morgana took a wavering breath and was afraid to look at Merlin. When she finally mustered the courage, he wasn't looking at her with the horror she imagined. It was pity.

"They're just dreams," he said gently. This made Morgana think. She hadn't had a prophecy yet in this world, but some of her dreams seemed more real than others. The ones in the past two nights reminded her of the dreams she used to have. The ones that came true.

* * *

 **One more chapter and an epilogue, and that's it! I just finished the next chapter and I love it! I really hope you liked this chapter! It had some surprises, eh? Please review! I love to hear your opinions!**


	40. The Battle with the Witch

**This is it! Pretty long chapter (for me), and an epilogue tomorrow! I fit a lot of action into this one, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Battle with the Witch**

The fortress Nimueh had built gave a whole new meaning to the word 'impregnable'. There wasn't a gate. There was a moat, but there was no gate. There were no windows. A steep roof in the shape of a pyramid allowed no attack from above.

"Um, Merlin?" Gwaine said hesitantly. "Any ideas?" Merlin was silent, staring up at the giant fortress in shock.

"We have to find a door," Percival said reasonably. Arthur nodded.

"Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine and I will go this way, the rest of you go the other way. Look for any entrance, no matter how small. We meet halfway around." They followed his orders, but when they reconvened, each group could see from the others' faces that they had no luck.

"No doors," Elyan muttered. Morgana narrowed her eyes at the castle.

"We'll just have to make one," she said, and thrust her hand at the stone wall. Merlin tried to stop her, but it was too late. There was a protection spell around the fortress, and it threw Morgana back. She landed with a _thud,_ her arm twisted underneath her. Merlin cried out and ran to her, cradling her head in his lap.

"Morgana!" he shouted, shaking her limp body. Arthur knelt beside them, horror on his face.

"Is she . . ." he whispered. Lancelot took his dagger and held it under Morgana's nose. When he drew it back, there were faint cloud marks from her breath. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Tears ran down Merlin's face.

"Come on, Morgana," he said. He held her head and his eyes flashed gold. Nothing happened.

"Merlin - " started Lancelot.

"No!" he yelled. He took his hand from under Morgana's head. It was stained red.

"Merlin - " Lancelot tried to say again. Merlin's eyes flashed, and the knights flew backwards a few feet. They were fine, but now very wary. Suddenly, Merlin began to chant.

" **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes**!" Lancelot recognized the spell. A moment later, Aithusa appeared in the distant sky. She was upon them in seconds.

When she saw Morgana, she let out a sad chirp.

"Heal her," Merlin said, his voice choked with emotion. He stood up and gently rested Morgana's head on the grass. Then he stepped back, and the dragon let out a breath of power. Morgana stirred. Immediately Merlin was at her side. Arthur staggered to his feet, as did the other knights, but Merlin paid them no mind.

"Morgana," he said softly. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Merlin," Morgana said in the same quiet voice he used. She puzzled at his tears and wiped them away, sitting up. Merlin immediately shifted so that he was ready to catch her if she fell back, but she wasn't going to fall. Aithusa's magic was too powerful.

"I guess we won't be getting in that way," she joked. All of a sudden, Merlin pulled her into a hug, burrying his face in her shoulder. So quietly that only she could hear, he said,

"I can't lose you." A short gasp emitted itself from Morgana's mouth. She brought her arms to his back and held on for a few moments. Then she pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"You won't," she assured him. Suddenly, they both became aware that they were not alone. Merlin stood and offered a hand to Morgana. She accepted it and stood. She was confused by the looks the knights were giving Merlin. She turned to him for an explanation.

"I'm sorry," he said to the men. "When I panic, my magic sort of - "

"I understand," Lancelot said. He smiled at Morgana. "I'm just glad you're alright." Arthur hugged Morgana, but was pushed out of the way by Aithusa. The dragon nuzzled Morgana and cooed. The sorcereress smiled and pet Aithusa.

"Thank you," she whispered to her dragon. She kissed her on the side of the muzzle. "Well," she said to everyone else. "My way obviously didn't work. Any other ideas?" She was met with desperate faces and shrugs.

"Given up, have you?" said a familiar voice. Nimueh appeared to walk over the moat on some invisible bridge and easily over to them. "I knew you would eventually."

"We haven't given up!" Gwaine shouted. "We will find a way into that castle!" Nimueh smiled, and any triumph Gwaine had felt melted away.

"Oh but you see, you don't _need_ to get into the castle. We're all right out here!" The travelers from Camelot looked around and found themselves surrounded by sorcerers. They instinctively made a circle themselves, shoulder to shoulder facing out. Merlin and Morgana stood next to each other, facing Nimueh. She was the greatest threat. They heard a flapping sound, and saw that Aithusa was gone. Leon looked at the space she had been in alarm, but closed the circle by standing next to Merlin.

"Where is she going?" he asked. Merlin shook his head. It could either mean _I can't tell you right now,_ or _I don't know._ Leon hoped it was the former. It would not be good for them if the dragon on their side left.

"What a shame," said Nimueh, but she didn't sound sorry in the least. "Now you only have two with magic. And I? I have more than enough power between me and my friends to overpower you!"

"No you don't," Morgana said quietly. Nimueh narrowed her eyes.

"What was that, girl?" Morgana raised her head and looked Nimueh directly in the eyes.

"I said you don't. You may know Merlin's magic, and you may know mine," she said. "But you don't know ours." Morgana clasped Merlin's hand. Without saying any words, they knew exactly what the other was going to do.

They extended their hands towards Nimueh and blasted her back. She hit the invisible wall that was in front of the moat and fell onto the grass. The other warlocks attacked, but Morgana, still holding Merlin's hand and drawing from his strength, sent a fireball around the enemies on the outside, knocking them down. The knights sprang away from their positions and each approached a sorcerer. They were all unconscious, so the knights tied them up tightly and dragged them into the open. Merlin and Morgana warily drew nearer to Nimueh.

She lay in a crumpled heap. Merlin turned her over and examined her. She was alive, but it appeared that on the impact, she'd broken several ribs and her collarbone. Morgana tapped Merlin's shoulder. He looked up at her. She was looking at the fortress.

With Nimueh and her warlocks unconscious, the protection spell was fading. It melted away like butter into bread, and with it melted the fortress. When everything stopped changing, all that was left in the field were a few tents and a campfire. Even the moat had been an illusion.

"Is she dead?" Morgana asked. She obviously didn't care much either way.

"No," Merlin said. "But she'll need time to heal." He stood and brushed his hands off on his pants. He and Morgana split up and examined the unconscious warlocks. In all, two were seriously injured and the other four were fine, other than large lumps on their heads. Sleeping spells were cast to make sure they wouldn't wake, and then the travelers had to deal with transporting them back to Camelot.

"I've got it!" Percival said. "We make a wagon, and pile them all up on it." Because nobody cared much for the comfort of these sorcerers, they agreed.

In the camp was a wheelbarrow, off of which Percival took the wheels. Using the poles from the enemy tents, Merlin created a frame, and firmly fastened the tent itself on top. The wheels were attached to this, and then the people were piled on.

The unlucky horses chosen to pull this contraption were Merlin's and Elyan's, who were the calmest and strongest.

"I'll take Elyan," Leon said.

"I don't want Merlin," Gwaine said quickly. Lancelot gave him a look, but then understanding passed over his face too.

"My horse is too small for another," he said. Arthur laughed.

"I'm the king," he used as his excuse.

"I'm too big to share," Percival announced. Morgana blushed furiously as she dismounted, letting Merlin climb into the saddle. Elyan helped her up behind him before getting onto Leon's horse. When they started to move, Morgana almost slipped off the back. She clasped on hand with the other around Merlin's waist.

Merlin was accutely aware of where Morgana's hands touched his stomach and part of his rib cage. After about half an hour of riding, her head settled on his shoulder and he could feel her drifting asleep. Making sure her hands were secure around him, Merlin continued riding, oblivious to the childish giggles from the knights.

0O0O0O0

They finally returned to Camelot. Guinevere ran down the steps to the courtyard the minute they rode up. Arthur jumped off his horse and ran to meet her. Merlin moved his shoulders around to wake Morgana up. She quickly dismounted and began hasty apologies.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that, you had to make sure I didn't fall off, that was careless of me - "

"It's alright," Merlin said, smiling. He dismounted and handed the reins to a stable boy. That was the brilliant thing about being revered; he didn't have to brush down his horse after a long journey.

"These are dangerous prisoners," Arthur was saying to the guards. "Take the men to the cells, but the woman to the queen."

"No, Arthur!" Merlin said, breaking away from Morgana and shaking his head. "She's too severely injured. Have the physician treat her first, and those two," he said, pointing at the badly injured ones. The guard looked at Arthur uncertainly, who nodded.

"Do as he says," the prince said. The guard nodded and relayed the orders to other guards.

"How was it?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"Not bad," Arthur said. "Not much fighting." Merlin stared at Arthur in disbelief. He didn't hear Morgana come up behind him.

"Not much fighting!" Merlin exclaimed. Gwaine and Percival, who had been laughing with each other in the courtyard moments before, dissapeared as soon as his voice was raised.

"Do you even understand what magic is?" Merlin shouted. "It isn't just some neverending supply, it requires strength and ability to do what me and Morgana did. That was incredibly powerful magic, and all you can say is, 'Not much fighting'! Morgana nearly died!"

At this last sentance Gwen looked in shock at Morgana, behind Merlin. Merlin followed her gaze and realized with embarassement that she'd heard every word.

"You almost died?" Guinevere asked in concern. Morgana waved it away.

"Aithusa healed me. Speaking of which, where is she?" Morgana looked at Merlin, but he seemed just as clueless as she. He repeated the summoning spell, and the dragon swooped down into the courtyard. Arthur jumped back, and several villagers ran away screaming.

"It's okay, they don't mean it," Morgana crooned. Aithusa rubbed her leg gratefully. "But where did you go?"

"I went to tell the Druids," Aithusa said. Since her brief time with other people, her voice was changing. It became not any one person's voice, but an original voice that mixed all the knights and Merlin and Morgana. "I told them that you were winning and would soon capture the sorcerers.

"But you did you know?" asked Arthur. "You left before the fight even started." Aithusa, in her special dragon way, seemed offended.

"I am a dragon!" she exclaimed. "You think the future is not clear to me?"

"But it isn't," Merlin said. She tossed her head, much like a horse.

"I knew you would win," she said to her two best friends. "Besides, I could have come back." Merlin laughed and scratched behind her horn.

"I know you could have, Aithusa. Thank you for having so much faith in us," Merlin said. Aithusa butted him with her head once more and took off for the forest. Morgana watched her go with a tinge of sadness.

0O0O0O0

Nimueh was healed by the Court Physician of this world and brought before the court. Everyone had time to wash beforehand.

The guards forced her to kneel before the queen. Ygraine looked down on her without mercy or compassion.

"Nimueh, is it true that you conspired against Camelot with several other sorcerers to destroy me and my family?" Nimueh's dark blue eyes met Ygraine's icy light ones and held the stare.

"That is true."

"Is it true that you ordered the kidnapping of Princess Mithian of Nemeth and it was your intention to burn her?"

"That is true," Nimueh said. Ygraine raised her chin proudly and spoke to the court.

"Then I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Then Nimueh did the strangest thing.

She smiled.

"You have a choice," she told the queen. "You could have killed Uther when you had the chance! Now you, too are my enemy." With a flash her eyes and a flick of her wrists, Nimueh pushed the guards away, then stood. Ygraine stared at her, unmiffed.

"I would kill you before you can lift a finger," the queen said lazily.

"Oh, I don't want to kill you!" Nimueh laughed. "I just wanted to keep you distracted long enough for my friends to kill your husband!" Ygraine's eyes widened. She stood suddenly and extended her hand. Nimueh crumbled on the floor. Ignoring her, Ygraine swept away to the dungeon, Arthur and Merlin close behind her. After a moment of doubt, Morgana followed too.

The first warning sign was the guards. They were unconscious on the floor. Ygraine gasped and leapt over them, towards Uther's cell. In it stood Alvarr, a knife smeared with blood in his hand. Uther lay on the cold stone floor, his green eyes open in shock. With a scream, Ygraine sent Alvarr and three other sorcerers flying. They collided with the walls. Arthur could hear their necks break.

"Uther," Ygraine sobbed. She ran to him and cradled his head in her lap. But she was too late. Ygraine buried her face in her husband's gray hair. Arthur looked in shock at his father's body. Then Ygraine raised her head, and her eyes were so completely without mercy that Arthur was frightened. She wordlessly passed her children and Merlin and went back upstairs. Nimueh was just stirring on the floor of the throne room.

"You did this," Ygraine said dangerously. Her face was smeared with tears and her dress was covered in Uther's blood. Nimueh staggered to her feet and smiled.

"I know," she said, laughing. Then she addressed Arthur and Morgana. "You see your mother for who she truly is. A liar. She said she wanted Uther gone, but now she grieves his death."

Ygraine shook with fury and was unsteady on her feet. Her knees buckled, but Morgana was there to hold her up.

"Why did you do this," Arthur asked. He hadn't had time to grieve his father a second time. He hadn't even talked to this one. Finally, Nimueh's smile wavered.

"Because he hurt me," she said quietly. "I thought we were friends, but he hurt me." Her face hardened. "That is the reason for his death. There needn't be any more."

"Yes, there need," Ygraine said. "Yours!" She sent a fireball towards Nimueh, but it was waved aside.

"Sloppy, Ygraine! Don't worry, I won't try to harm you again. I will let you live out your days knowing that you never got your revenge. _I will watch you suffer._ " With that, Nimueh chanted a powerful spell, and dissapeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

Ygraine let out a sob and fell to her knees. Morgana knelt beside her, holding her and rubbing her back. There were tears on her face too, but not because of Uther. They were because her adoptive mother was sad. Arthur walked as if in a daze over to his mother and sister and joined them in a silent huddle on the floor. The children held their mother as she wept for her bad decisions.

0O0O0O0

Search as they might, Nimueh was not to be found. Aithusa traveled around the whole of the United Kindoms and part of the continent, but there was no trace of the witch.

Ygraine grew stronger with the death of Uther. She was a fair queen, and didn't have the lust for revenge that Uther had had. She found love in her children, and decided that that was all she needed.

Uther's funeral was on the lake of Avalon. He was dressed like a king and surrounded by wildflowers. Ygraine and Arthur silently shed tears. Even Guinevere's eyes were wet, but Morgana didn't find any in her. She knew that she should, but Uther had terrorized her kind so much that she didn't find it possible to mourn him.

As all these thought passed through her head, a hand slipped into hers. Morgana turned in surprise to see Merlin. He said nothing, but Morgana could see in his eyes that she understood. She squeezed his hand and watched as her father burned. The overwhelming emotion she found was relief. He could do her no further harm, and she no longer had that reminder of all that she had done.

"Thank you," Morgana whispered when people started to leave. He looked like he was about to say something, but was interupted by Arthur and Gwen coming up to them.

"I'm glad you came," Arthur said to Morgana. "I know this must have been hard." Morgana gave him a tiny smile, but she didn't answer. He had no idea how deeply her feelings went.

When she passed Morgana, Gwen squeezed her arm as a small token of affection. Ygraine stayed by the shore of the lake. Morgana looked at her sadly. Even if she had no grief, she felt the loss for her new mother.

Merlin, hand still in hers, pulled her into the woods. Morgana followed in surprise. When they were out of sight, Merlin stepped back from her.

"What is it?" Morgana asked him.

"I just wanted to get away from all those people," he admitted. "It's hard pretending, but I have to in front of Arthur." Morgana let out a burst of laughter.

"It really is," she said, a smile of genuine happiness crossing her face for the first time that day. "It feels wicked to say it, but - " she stopped. Merlin understood much, but there was no way he'd understand what she was about to say.

"It feels safer when he's dead," he finished for her. Morgana looked at Merlin in surprise. He shrugged.

"I hated him," Morgana said quietly. "But now I don't know if that was because of him, or just the desire in my heart to hate." She bowed her head in shame. Merlin's smooth, cool fingers were under her chin, bringing it up again. She studdied his face and was confused by what she saw.

He said no words. She wasn't even sure what he was doing until his lips were gently pressed against hers. She kissed him back and realized something.

"I love you," she said quietly. He laughed softly and Morgana could feel his breath on her mouth.

"I love you too," he replied.

* * *

 **Oh my gods. I can't believe it. There is only the epilogue left! I know I'm bad at writing what happened at the very end of this chapter, but I hope it was okay. The epilogue will wrap everything up nicely, or so I hope. I haven't had any reviews the past two chapters. If that is because you haven't been able to, that's okay. If it's because I snuck Mergana in here, tell me. Because I don't care.**


	41. Epilogue

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I spent all day thinking I already had!**

 **The End**

 _Mordred ran along a wooded path. He burst out of the woods and ran, laughing, towards Camelot. Morgana followed him, laughing joyously. Mordred turned around and ran back to her._

 _"You can't keep up with me!" he exclaimed._

 _"No my little gazelle, I can't," she laughed._

 _"What's a gazelle?" Mordred asked, staring up at her with big, blue eyes. They were just like his father's. Morgana laughed again._

 _"It's like a stag," she tried to explain. "It's very fast." Mordred stared up at his mother in admiration._

 _"How do you know all these wonderful things?" he asked. Morgana knelt down in front of him and pushed his wild hair back from his face._

 _"I told you the story of the other world," she said. "Me in that world knew all sorts of interesting facts." Mordred giggled and grabbed her hand._

 _"Let's both be gazelles!" he said. Morgana ran with him to the gates of Camelot. Inside, Leon swooped Mordred up and set him back down gently. The knight knelt by the young boy._

 _"How's my favorite future knight?" he asked. Mordred laughed. All the knights were like uncles to Mordred._

 _Leon stood and smiled at Morgana. "It's good you got him out," he said. "Camelot is too small for a curious little kid."_

 _"It wasn't me," Morgana said. "He wanted to see Aithusa. Nothing can stop this child when he wants something he can obtain himself! We didn't find her, but we stll had fun." Leon smiled and departed. Mordred ran up the great stone steps to the palace. At the top, he barreled straight into a very pregnant Guinevere._

 _"Sorry Aunt Gwen," Mordred said. "I wasn't looking where I was going, so I ran into you. I hope you don't mind." Gwen laughed and stroked his curls._

 _"That's alright, Mordred! Have you seen your father?"_

 _"No, I've been outside all morning," Mordred told her._

 _"Oh, I see," Gwen said. She smiled at Morgana. "Have you seen Merlin?"_

 _"Not since this morning," she answered. Gwen sighed._

 _"He promised Ygraine that she could play with him, but I haven't found him. She'd be devestated." Arthur's mother had died shortly after Gwen discovered her pregnancy. The new king and queen had found it only fitting that their heir be named after the great queen._

 _"I'm here!" Merlin shouted, running up to them. He swooped Mordred up and held him on his hip. "I know, I'm sorry. Where's my little niece?" Gwen sighed at him._

 _"In her nursery, pouting."_

 _"I'll be there at once," Merlin promised. He kissed Morgana on the cheek and ran up the steps, Mordred bouncing and giggling._

 _"Papa!" he said. "Why were you late?" Merlin ran down the hall, sparing a conspiratorial grin at his son. When they burst into the nursery, Gwaine was amusing 8-year-old Ygraine by balancing toys on his face. Or rather, trying to balance. Just as a particularly heavy one stayed in place, something made him collapse, rubbing his head._

 _"Merlin!" he exclaimed. "We were just talking about you! Where have you been?"_

 _"Merlin!" Ygraine exclaimed, running into her uncle's knees. Merlin set Mordred down and looked at them both._

 _"I was late because I have a very special surprise," he said. Both children stared up at him with wide eyes, Mordred's blue, Ygraine's an almost perfect copy of Gwen's gentle brown. Merlin glanced at Gwaine, and he seemed just as excited as the children._

 _"Papa, tell us!" Mordred complained. Merlin grinned._

 _"I found something incredible. The knights are going to come with us on a little journey," Merlin said._

 _"We are?" Gwaine asked. Merlin nodded._

 _"Change for traveling," he told his son and niece. They dashed into their own rooms that connected to the nursery._

 _0O0O0O0_

 _Percival helped the children down from their ponies. He was one of their favorite uncles. The knights that had come from the other world were all like uncles to the children. They were also Arthur's most trusted knights._

 _"This way," Merlin said, leading Morgana. She had no idea what he was leading them into. He entered a cave. Mordred shrunk back a little, so Lancelot picked him up and carried him in. Ygraine took after her father and went in without fear. Neither Arthur nor Gwen was there, but the little girl felt just as safe with the rest of her family, even if they weren't related._

 _The back of the cave was lit by the same light Merlin's cave in the other world had been. In a row on the back wall, carefully watched over by Aithusa, were dragon eggs._

 _The children and knights watched in wonder as Merlin began speaking a deep, strange language. "Eleuther," Merlin said. One of the eggs rattled, and the shell started to crack. A small, yellow dragon poked its head out and chirped at Merlin. He smiled and gently stroked its head._

 _"This is Eleuther," he said. Ygraine stared in wonder at the baby dragon. "Don't worry, he's quite safe," Merlin assured her. Then he began his chant again._

 _"Elpida," he said. Another egg shook and out hopped a dragon of pure black. Mordred stepped forward cautiously. Merlin smiled as his son extended his arm. Elpida sniffed it, and then extended her tiny tongue and licked Mordred's small fingers. He giggled._

 _"Panselinos," Merlin said after his dragon language. This dragon was as white as Aithusa. "Dasos," was the next. The tiny dragon had smooth, green scales. "Fotia," was the final egg. It was as red as the fire it was named for._

 _"You found more dragons," Morgana breathed, holding Merlin's hand. "Aithusa isn't alone."_

 _"No, she isn't," Merlin smiled. "And we'll help them," he said to his wife. "You may not be a dragonlord, but you have a way with Aithusa that I have never seen."_

 _Dasos tried out his wings, and managed to fly over to Lancelot. The knight caught him before he crashed. The cave was full of merriment, for they were safe. And they were a family._

* * *

 **I can't believe it's over! You people have been wonderful readers, and I love you all. Even though there will be no more chapters, keep reviewing! I may write a sequel, but I haven't yet so don't get your hopes up.**

 **I used a Greek translator to get the names, so here are the meanings.**

 **Elpida-hope**  
 **Panselinos-full moon**  
 **Dasos-forest**  
 **Fotia-fire**

 **The name Eleuther comes from the son of Aethusa in the Greek myths.**

 **So that's it. The end. It's hard to believe that I started this the 29th of April! It's gone by so quickly! Another thing about this surprised me. On the two other stories I've written, the first or second review has been terribly mean. This hasn't had any mean reviews. On that complementary note to all my lovely readers,**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
